Tall, Dark and Deadly
by Vampire-Addict-22
Summary: Bella is doing better since the Cullen's left. much better. Then fate throws her for a loop by introducing her to yet another vampire. Only this one isn't like the others. He's better, he's nicer, he's... perfect for her. Is the feeling mutual? Or is Felix just like Edward? will he leave her heart broken or be the one who holds it permanently? MA for lang lemons please review :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by Vampire-Addict-22. Plagiarism is theft - so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2013 Vampire-Addict-22. All rights reserved worldwide.

**Hellllloooo. So I'm having a bit of a blockage in the old writing area for HBNB and HV. I'm getting there but in the meantime, here's something I wrote while I was going through my epic cancer battle. Its finished so, yay me. Anyway, its Felix and Bella and is about 23 chapters long. I'll post chapters every few days.**

**This first one is a little short so I'll post chapter two today as well just to get you all started.**

**Big thank you to good friend Maria aka Macullen077 for helping me with the title and helping me bounce ideas around and reading this whole story through first to see if its crap or not lol.**

**Anywhoo, on with the story. I hope you all like it and please leave a review :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Felix**

Forks Washington. The greenest, wettest, most boring place I have ever been in my long life.

The only good thing about this place was the fact that it was so dull and dark, we vamps can roam around freely in the daylight.

Was it possible for vampires to get tired? Because I was fucking exhausted.

Tired of travelling to each vampire on the long list in my pocket, to hand them an invitation to the ball at Volterra in a few months time.

Our last stop had been Denali, where the succubus sisters lived.

Demetri had a lot of fun with the sluts of the vampire world.

I'm a lot more picky. When I find someone worth having sex with, I will. I wont just fuck the first girl that offers it to me on a platter.

I wanted to actually feel something about the girl first. Or at least want her. When I find her, I'll know.

There were more than a few vampire scents around here. Also something disgusting! I didn't even want to know what that was.

I figured the vamps must be Carlisle Cullen's coven's scents.

Most were old but a few were recent.

''rock paper scissors for who goes to the Cullen's?'' Alec asked with a grin.

''Idiot.'' Jane rolled her eyes.

For twins, those two were nothing alike. It made me laugh watching the pair of them.

''You're on,'' Demetri smiled and raised a fist.

''Felix?'' Alec asked ''You in?''

I nudged Jane with my elbow and raised my own fist.

Of course I could always use my gift and cheat, but I don't

And I lose.

''Bad luck old pal.'' Alec laughed.

''Good luck to him, more like.'' Demetri smirked ''The good Doc will have you eating ponies before you can say 'carnivore.''

''Funny.'' I dead pan.

''Fancy a bite to eat before you go?'' he asked,

I shook my head ''You lot go ahead. I'll meet you later.''

''You sure?'' Jane asked ''I wouldn't mind going with you.''

I smiled and ruffled her soft blonde hair ''Its OK, kiddo. I'm good.''

She scowled at my nickname for her before running towards port Angeles.

''Later dude,'' Alec grinned and followed.

I turned to Demetri and raised one eyebrow.

''Are any of the gold eyes un-mated?'' He asked, deep in thought.

I shrugged. I didn't know or care.

''Fuck it. I'm still good from that Tanya chick.''

I snorted and shook my head ''Just as long as your dick doesn't drop off. That girl was nasty with a capital N!''

''Just how I like em.'' He laughed and followed the other two.

I walked at human pace the rest of the way into town, lost in my thoughts.

I decided to grab a bite anyway so I headed towards the small diner on the edge of town.

Blood always tastes better when the human is full and satisfied.

Demetri swears it tastes better when the human is turned on, but as I only drink from guys, I'll take his word for it.

(shudder)

Why do I only drink from men, do you ask? I don't like the idea of hurting a woman. I know, I'm weird. I can drain an innocent man but not a woman.

I walked round the back of the diner and waited behind a big rusty truck for my meal to come to me.

I was watching a spider crawl along the wing mirror when I inhaled.

I was hit with the most cock hardening scent. Seriously, this was deliciously mouthwatering and arousing at the same time.

Without realising what I was doing, I found myself sniffing the big rusty beast in front of me.

My jeans were uncomfortably tight and I prayed to god that this truck belonged to a woman and not a man.

This was the scent of a goddess!

A strong heart beat and footstep alerted me to a human heading my way.

I stepped back and watched as a middle aged man with Gray speckled brown hair and a killer moustache walked towards me.

A quick sniff told me he wasn't the goddess, thank god.

He was wearing a uniform and a badge. Sheriff maybe?

I've never eaten a sheriff before.

Cool!

He walked over to his cruiser and patted his pocked ''Keys, Keys? Where the hell are my keys?''

I crept up behind him, about to make my move when he dropped something from his pocket. A candy bar?

''Dammit!'' he cursed and bent quickly to pick it up, only to hit his head on the way down on his car and knock himself out.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Clumsy little human.

I heard another heartbeat. This one was pounding though. No problem. I could always eat two. Or if its a woman, modify her memory.

The scent of the newcomer hit me as she gasped. My goddess.

I stood up straight and turned to face her.

Fuck me sideways.

I inhaled deeply through my nose, breathing in her heavenly scent.

She was holding something but I didn't care what. She could be drowning kittens and still look like a goddess.

''Hello.'' I said softly, stepping closer to her warmth.

I stopped and realised what she was holding. An aerosol can and a lighter.

''Don't come any closer, glitter dick!'' she spat.

Oh.

Really wasn't expecting that!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2.**

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to alerts. Even over 20 favourite stories and its only the second update. Your faith in me in endless lol. Hope I don't disappoint :P**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella**

''Really, Bells. A vacation will do you the world of good.'' My dad said, for what felt like the millionth time.

I turned my head to he wouldn't see my eye roll. ''I'm sure it would, dad, but I still don't _want_ a vacation. I. Am. Fine''

He sighed and leaned closer to me over the table in our booth at the diner.

''Just think about it, OK? For your old man.'' He smiled slightly ''I know you're doing better hanging out with Jake and the boys but it would do you good to get away for a bit.''

This was getting old fast!

''Is this your way of telling me you want to get rid of me?'' I asked, setting my spoon down ''Because I can find somewhere else to live if you don't want me.''

He looked up, horrified ''No! No, Bella I love having you here with me, kid. You know I do. I just think you could do with a break. You were such a mess after that boy left and then it was like you just... got over it. It cant be healthy. I think you need to have...''

''I didn't just get over it, dad!'' I whisper-hissed, cutting him off ''Jake and the guys have helped me deal with things. Would you rather me go back to my zombie state? Is that it?''

He sighed and shook his head ''I'm sorry, Bells. I just worry about you. If you say that you are fine then I'll believe ya.''

I smiled and patted his hand ''Thanks dad. I know its just because you care.''

We ate in silence after that. I could feel people staring at me. That happened a lot.

Ever since the Cullen's left, I had been getting the pitty look.

There were whispers too but I soon learned to ignore them.

''Jake coming over tonight?'' Charlie asked as we finished our ice-cream Sundays.

I nodded ''I'm making Mexican food. You know he cant resist.''

''OK. So I gotta head over to the station for a little while, but I'll be back around 7.''

I nodded ''See you then.''

He got up and paid our bill before leaving the diner.

I sat there for a few more minutes.

Bringing up the Cullen's didn't even hurt that much any more.

Sure it still caused a dull ache in my chest but I wasn't sure it was for Edward or the Cullen's in general.

I had a whole new life now. One that didn't revolve around Edward control-all Cullen!

A giggle in the next booth brought me from my thoughts. Looking down, I noticed Charlie had left his keys.

''Crap,'' I muttered, picking them up and heading out.

It was dull outside. Gray clouds hung so low it felt like you could touch them.

I knew that Charlie had parked in the lot round back like me so I walked round the side.

All of a sudden, the little hairs on the back of my neck began to prickle.

Never a good sign.

A noise ahead of me made me stop. It sounded like a muffled cry.

A thud followed the noise and the prickle turned into a shudder.

Something was wrong.

Charlie!

I franticly looked round for a weapon and found nothing.

I reached into my messenger bag that held my Newtons uniform and grabbed the first thing I touched.

Body-spray.

Fuck it, it could blind someone if needs be.

I walked quickly around the last corner and froze.

Vampire! Huge fucking vampire!

I would know one anywhere and this one was chuckling to himself as he leaned over an unconscious Charlie.

Please don't be dead!

My fingers curled around my lighter in my pocked as he straightened up and turned quickly to face me.

A smile spread across his face and his nostrils faired, no doubt the freak was sniffing me.

''Hello,'' he cooed and stepped towards me slowly.

''Don't come any closer, glitter dick!'' I spat and raised my pseudo weapon of aerosol spray and a lighter.

Quite fitting I think.

He stopped and raised his eyebrows ''Glitter dick?''

''Glitter dick. Disco stick. You still sparkle like a fucking fairy.'' I shrugged ''Get away from my father.''

He looked down at Charlie and back at me ''What's your name?''

''Whatever it is, it's not on the menu. Now move away from my father before I torch your sorry cold ass.''

A voice inside my head that sounded suspiciously like Jakes, told me to shut the fuck up and run.

But that was my father and I couldn't leave him.

The vamps red eyes sparkled ''You know what I am.''

It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway.

''So you know what I could do to you in less time than it took you to blink.''

I shrugged ''That's still my dad. I don't really care what you can do. You're not eating him.''

He smiled again and folded his massive arms across his chest ''I like you. You have balls.''

''Great,'' I smiled ''Does that mean that you are going to be on your merry little way and leave my father alone?''

so I've become a little sarcastic since I've been hanging round the pack. Can you tell?

''Not exactly.'' the vamp laughed ''See there is this little thing..''

he trailed off.

''I really don't think we know each other enough to be discussing your dick.'' I replied before I could stop myself.

Shit! I had to remember that I wasn't with the pack right now. No, I was with a very dangerous, gorgeous, human drinking vampire.

He laughed loudly, causing Charlie to stir.

Thank god!

''What happened?'' Charlie groaned, propping himself up on his elbows.

''Are you OK?'' I called.

''Bella?'' Charlie asked, rubbing his head ''What are you doing all the way over there?''

''Yeah, _Bella_, come help your father.'' the vamp smirked.

I was torn. Torn and terrified.

Why hadn't the pack picked up his vampy scent and rescued me already?

''I think I hit my head.'' Charlie groaned ''Did I fall?'' he looked towards me ''What are you holding there, Bells?''

I quickly lowered the items and moved closer slightly.

''Nothing. You left your keys. I was just coming over to give them to you when...'' I looked towards the giant vamp who suddenly had sunglasses on.

The dude put Emmett to shame!

''..when you fell and hit your head.'' the vamp finished for me.

My mouth dropped.

''Who are you?'' Charlie asked as he got to his feet.

''Felix Tores, sir.'' the vamp nodded.

Charlie frowned ''I've not seen you around here before. Are you new?''

''I was just passing through and thought I would grab a quick bite to eat,'' the vamp smirked at me quickly.

''I was hoping to have a tour but I see forks doesn't have a tour guide. A pity really. It is a beautiful town.'' he sighed looking like someone had just kicked his puppy.

''Well, since you helped me out when I.. uh..fell, maybe Bella here would show you around?'' Charlie asked, turning his eyes to me.

My own eyes were wide and my jaw was slack.

How dare he offer me out like that! And to a god damn vampire too!

Sure he didn't actually know he was offering my services to a vampire, but still.

''I would love that!'' the vampire beamed.

''How bout it, Bells?'' Charlie asked ''The man practically saved my life.''

The hell he did! He was going to eat you, you old fool!

''I would be really, really grateful'' Mr huge Mcvamperpants smiled.

I frowned and looked from one to the other.

Chances are the vamp was going to eat me. I knew what he was after all.

My time was almost up anyway with Victoria an the hunt for me.

If I agreed, would he let my dad go?

Finally I sighed. Fuck it, if I was was going to die, at least I was going to be eaten by a hot guy and not a sadistic bitch who wants to make it long and very painful.

''Are you OK to drive?'' I asked Charlie.

He smiled and nodded ''It was nice to meet you, Mr Tores. Bella, I'll see you at home.''

With that, he hopped into his cruiser and drove off.

Sure, just offer out your only daughter as a tour guide and then leave her with a complete stranger!

Father of the fucking year award goes to...


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. I am seriously impressed with all the reviews and alerts for this story.

Thank you all so so much. Here's chapter 3 for you all. :)

**chapter 3**

**Bella **

''Are you going to kill me now?'' I asked without looking at him.

''I don't know.'' He replied.

I looked over to him ''Cause if you are, I would rather we get out of forks before you do.''

He shook his head ''You are a strange little human, Bella. Has anyone ever told you that?''

''Surprisingly, yes.'' I smiled.

''How do you know about vampires?''

''Read about them in books,'' I lied.

He raised one eyebrow ''Really?''

''Really.'' I repeated.

''Have you ever met a vampire before me?''

I nodded ''A few actually''

''How many?'' he asked looking shocked.

''About ten altogether,'' I shrugged ''Maybe more.''

''No fucking way!'' he laughed ''Seriously? Did they know that you knew what they were?''

I nodded again ''Every single one.''

''How are you still alive? I mean, not to sound like a total jackass, but, you smell amazing. How are you not dead?''

I sighed ''Can you believe that its my charm and wit that kept me alive?''

He snorted ''That or your D.I.Y blowtorch maybe?''

I laughed then. I couldn't help it.

''Have you lived here all your life?'' he asked.

Okay. The vamp wants my life story. Maybe he liked to know who he's eating.

''No. I was born here but grew up in phoenix. I moved back here two years ago.'' I shrugged ''Where are you from?''

''Rome, originally.'' he smiled ''But I move around a lot''

''So you're a nomad?''

He tilted his head to the side ''You really do know about us, don't you.''

''That I do,'' I said giving him a small smile.

''And you really don't seem scared of me.'' he smirked ''Little warrior, you are.''

I giggled. Actually fucking giggled!

''No,'' I agreed ''I get that you can snap me like a twig and all, but you don't frighten me. If I'm going to die, so be it. Everyone dies eventually.''

''Amazing.'' he laughed and shook his head.

''So what do you do, little warrior?' besides threatening creatures of the night and coming to your fathers rescue.''

''I work in a sporting goods store. Not too exciting, but this is forks''

''You don't have to stay here you know.'' he said moving closer ''There's a pretty big world out there. You could go anywhere you wanted.''

''Like a human nomad?'' I grinned.

''Exactly!'' he laughed. The sound was actually quite nice.

Obviously, since he was a fucking vampire!

But seriously, the guy was gorgeous It was ridicules how hot he was.

Dark hair and full lips with a cute little nose and fuck hot eyes. I bet when he was human they were beautiful brown, like dark chocol... what the hell am I thinking!

I shook my head ''Anyway, enough of the chit chat. Are you going to eat me now or not?''

He stared at me for the longest time ''Ask me later,'' he smiled ''Right now, I'm ready for my tour de forks.''

''Seriously?'' I groaned ''Its not bad enough that I'm going to become lunch, but now you wanna torture me too?''

''Yeah well, I'm actually not that hungry any more.'' he shrugged ''Where shall we start?''

I huffed out a sigh and closed my eyes. Fuck my life!

''There really isn't that many places to go in forks. There's the diner,'' I pointed to the back of the building in front of us ''..the police station, A small cluster of shops, The high school, Or the Newtons. Everything good is in port Angeles''

''What's the Newtons?'' he asked.

Ugh

''That's the sporting goods store where I work.'' I told him through gritted teeth.

He smiled widely and grabbed my hand in his ''Lets start there.''

I looked down at my hand in his and raised one eyebrow in question.

His hand didn't feel as cold as the Cullen's did. Strange. maybe it had just been so long that I had forgotten what they felt like.

''Had an urge.'' he grinned and pulled me along as he started walking around the building.

I snorted ''You had an urge to hold my hand?''

''Sure. Vampires are like that. We tend to act on our urges. Makes life more fun.'' he winked.

I felt my cheeks heat slightly.

''Which way?'' he asked when we came to the front of the diner.

''Right.'' I sighed ''This is pointless. Cant you just eat me already?''

He grinned wolfishly ''So eager to feel my lips on your body, are ya?''

''You caught me. That has been my plan all along. To feel your cold lips caressing me as your razor sharp teeth slice through my soft warm skin...'' I faked a moan ''...such a turn on.''

His face was comical. He took off his sunglasses and looked genuinely stunned by my words.

''Shit, that really was a fucking turn on.'' He gaped.

I laughed ''Vamps are fucking weird!''

''Shut up! Vamps are fucking awesome!''

I felt strangely at ease with this guy.

I shook my head ''This day is mental! Can it get any weirder?''

''Hey, just so you know, I didn't hurt your dad. He dropped a candy bar on the ground and hit his head as he bent to pick it up.'' he told me.

I smiled up at him ''Sounds like a Charlie thing to do. Thank you for telling me.''

He nodded.

We had reached Newtons now. I stopped and pulled my hand from his.

''Here we are. The great, and only sporting goods store in forks, Washington.'' I waved with a flourish.

''You're a smart ass aren't you.'' he growled playfully. The sound made a shiver run down my back and not in a bad way.

''That I am.'' I smirked.

He stared at the blue Newtons sign for a minute.

''Lets go in,'' he grinned.

''What? No! We cant go in there... I work in there.. everyone knows me in there.''

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes ''So?''

''What about your eyes? I think people are going to notice a hulk of a guy wandering around with ruby's for eyes.''

He chuckled and pulled out his sunglasses again ''Better?''

I nodded.

''Come on'' he took my hand again and led me inside.

''Bella,'' Mrs Newton smiled ''What a surprise. I thought you had finished for the day.''

''I am, Mrs Newton. I'm just showing Felix here around.''

''Oh my,'' she gushed when her eyes looked over his massive form ''Is he a friend of yours, Bella dear?''

I opened my mouth to tell her that I was showing him round for my dad when he cut me off.

''Oh yeah,'' he grinned ''B and I are real close.''

I stomped on his foot, causing his to grin wider.

''Well its nice to meet you, Felix I hope to see more of you around.'' Mrs Newton smiled in what she must have thought was a sexy way.

''Likewise.'' he smiled ''Ooh, torches!'' he walked off towards the display of new range torches.

What a vampire would want with a torch when he has super vision, I'll never know.

''Wow.'' Mrs Newton whispered ''How hot is he?''

Ewe gross! When a woman over the age of 50 says a guy is hot, it just sounds wrong!

''Isn't he though?'' she asked seriously ''Are you and he...?'' she trailed off.

''Hey mom, have you seen the rope's that came in yesterday?'' Mike asked as he came round the corner ''Oh hey Bella''

''Hey Mike.'' I smiled.

''Bella put them away, honey.'' Mrs Newton told her son.

''I cant find them anywhere. Can you show me where you put them, Bella?'' he flashed me the same not so sexy smile as him mom used.

''Michael! She doesn't want to be here when she could be out having fun.'' his mother laughed.

''Its OK, Mrs Newton. I'll show him.'' I told her.

''Thanks, Bella.'' Mike grinned and wrapped an arm around my shoulder to steer me to the store room.

I groaned under my breath. Fucking Mike! He will never give up.

''What are you doing this Friday night?'' he asked as we got out of his mothers hearing range ''I noticed that we both finish at 4 and was wondering if you maybe wanted to...''

''There you are,'' Felix said from behind us ''I wondered where you gone.''

liar.

''Who's your friend, B?'' he asked.

''Mike, Felix. Felix, Mike.'' I replied sounding bored.

Mike dropped his arm from my shoulder to shake the vamps hand. It was then that I realised that Felix had put some leather gloves on. Huh.

''Nice to meet you dude.'' Felix grinned.

Dude?

''Yeah'' Mike nodded.

''Where you goin?'' Felix cooed to me, wrapping one arm around my waist and pulling me closer to his body.

My stomach clenched deliciously. Stupid vampire!

''I'm just...'' It came out all breathy and shaky. I cleared my throat ''I'm just showing Mike where I put some ropes.''

He grinned ''Lead the way''

Mike didn't look impressed when Felix failed to remove his arm from around me.

Today was just getting weirder and weirder.

Felix groaned as soon as we walked through to the overly heated stock room.

I sent him a 'what?' look to which he replied with a low rumbling growl.

What. The. Fuck.

''Mike, honey, Jessica's here to see you.''

Mike groaned and rolled his eyes ''Coming, mom.'' he called but didn't move.

''Its OK, Mike. You go talk to Jess and I'll get the ropes'' I smiled.

He looked pissed but nodded and jogged off after giving Felix the shit eye.

''Why are you touching me like that?'' I asked as soon as Mike was out of ear shot.

Felix only groaned again and moved me backwards so I was pressed against the sage green wall of the stock room.

''What are you doing!'' I gasped. I could feel my eyes widen to the point where it almost hurt.

''Your scent...the heat of the room..'' he moaned and dropped his head to lean his forehead against my shoulder.

''..A goddess! You smell so good...pecans and apricot..and sex! You fucking smell like fruit, nuts and sex! Its delicious.'' he moaned.

My heart was pounding now. This is it. I'm about to be eaten in the fucking Newtons storage room.

Once again, fuck my life!

''I want...I need... god Bella,'' he growled ''Just a little taste...''

I stiffened, ready for the pain and squeezed my eyes as tight as they would go.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 for all you impatient Annies lol.

Happy reading :D

**Chapter 4**

**Bella**

Thoughts were racing through my brain.

My dad, my mom, Jake, the pack, all of it. I would never see them again. Mike or his mom would find my drained body and that would be the end of it.

Such a crappy way to die.

I flinched as I felt something cool and moist touch the skin over my collar bone.

''Oh god,'' he murmured against my skin.

The same wetness trailed up the length of my neck, up to my ear. He was licking me!

I did nothing to stop the moan that escaped my mouth.

That shit felt amazing and I'll be damned if I didn't let the bastard know it.

''So good,'' he growled ''Better than anything I've ever tasted. And not even a drop of blood!''

Both his hands were on the wall at ether side of me as he pressed his body closer.

OK, so now I'm in this awful.. well, its actually far from awful, but you get the point. I'm in this position where I'm pressed against a wall by a huge sexy vampire who's probably about to slurp me up for lunch, and I am more turned on right now than I have ever been in my life!

What the fuck do I do?

His tongue made a path along my jaw as he moaned again and that was it.

Something inside me zinged like a fucking desktop bell.

I grabbed the front of his brown leather bomber jacket and pulled him closer still.

He pulled his head back a little to look at me.

''Who are you?'' he asked in wonder.

''I'm just Bella.'' I breathed.

He shook his head slightly ''I've never met anyone like you. You're amazing.''

My insides quivered at the intensity of his gaze. Pretty soon I would be a pool of goo at his feet.

''May I kiss you, little warrior?'' he asked huskily ''I seem to be having one of those urges again.''

A small whimper escaped my lips. That seemed to be answer enough for him because he lowered his face to mine slowly.

My eyes fluttered shut and I waited to feel his smooth cold lips.

It didn't come.

After what felt like forever (10 seconds probably) I opened my eyes back up to find his beautiful yet startling red eyed staring at me from inches away from my own.

''Have you ever kissed a vampire, little warrior?'' he asked quietly.

I swallowed and nodded once.

No point in lying.

His answering growl should have scared me shirtless, but me being me, it turned me the fuck on.

So not normal!

''Who was it?''

I shook my head ''It doesn't matter. He's gone.''

''Gone where?''

What the fuck was this?

I opened my mouth to tell him to just fuckin kiss me or bite me or something when I was interrupted.

''Bella? You find the ropes yet?'' Mike called through from the shop.

Suddenly, big bad vamp-man stepped away from me and ran a hand through his thick dark hair.

Fucking mike! Cock blocking bastard bitch!

''Yeah, I got it.'' I called through clenched teeth.

I walked over to the chain's shelve and took down the god damn rope.

''Hey, Bella. Who's your friend?''

Urgh! I should have known.

I plastered a smile as fake as her nose on and turned to face her.

''Jessica. Its good to see you,'' lie ''This is Felix He's new in town. Felix, this is Jessica Stanley. We went to school together.''

''Hi,'' Jessica beamed and shoved out her chest ''Welcome to forks.''

''Thank you.'' Felix replied, still looking at me ''Excuse us. Bella and I have to go now.''

We do?

''Bella is giving me a tour of the town.'' he smiled.

If he's planning on eating me, he really shouldn't be telling everyone that we are doing the whole tourist thing together.

He grabbed my hand and I was all but dragged from the store.

Once outside, he just stood there staring at me.

I raised one eyebrow in question.

''I am sorry for my behaviour before. I should not have lost my cool like that.''

Okay?.

''Didn't hear me complaining did you, so don't worry about it.'' I muttered.

''Well I apologise anyway.''

We were silent for a few minutes. Awkward much.

''Who was it?'' he asked finally breaking the silence.

''Who was it who what?''

''The vampire that you kissed. What was his name? I might know him.''

Urghhh!

''I don't really want to talk about it.'' I shrugged.

He looked like he wanted to push me on the matter but my mobile began to play 'who let the dogs out', alerting me that Jacob was calling.

Shit. Should I tell him that I'm with a vampire? Probably. Will I? ….undecided.

''Sorry, I need to get this.'' I muttered.

He just continued to stare at me.

''Hey Jake.'' I answered.

''Is it true?'' he growled.

''Err, wanna to give me a little more info?''

He let out a frustrated sigh ''Is it true that you have another fucking date with Crowley, Isabella?''

Ah.

''Jake, I really don't want to get into this right now.'' I replied, feeling the vampires eyes on me.

''Tough shit, Bells! I wanna talk about it. Why him? What the hell is so special about that little jock strap?'' he snapped.

''Not now, Jake!'' I said a little harsher.

''Fine! But we _will_ talk about it after dinner tonight!''

with that, he hung up.

I sighed and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

''Was that the vampire?''

Seriously? We were still on that?

''No. that was my friend, Jacob.'' I replied.

''Is Crowley your boyfriend?'' he asked.

''No, we are just seeing how things go.'' I shrugged ''I've been on one date with him.''

He nodded ''Shall we walk?''

''Is this the part where you eat me?'' I asked calmly.

He laughed ''I'm not going to.''

Say what?

As if it were the naturalist thing in the world, he took my hand once more and began to walk.

''How did you first find out about us?'' he asked again after a while.

I might as well tell him.

''Not long after I moved here, I met a boy. He was...scary, to begin with.'' I laughed thinking back to his black eyed glare.

''But he couldn't seem to stay away. We became...friends? Kinda. He didn't tell me what he was. That was my friend Jacob who slipped the secret but he didn't know it was true. I told E... him, that I knew what he was. I was completely taken with him. He was perfect and beautiful an he dazzled me senseless. We fell in love'' I shrugged.

I couldn't read the expression on his face.

''You fell in love...with a _vampire_?'' he asked in a voice that one would use to talk to someone crazy.

I nodded ''I did.''

''What happened? Where is he now?''

''He left.''

He stared at me as if waiting for me to continue.

''...and?''

''And he left. End of story.'' I sighed.

We came to a huge log at the side of the road and he sat down, pulling me down beside him.

''What? he fell in love with you and then just up and left?'' he said angrily.

''Yep. Just like that. Said I was just a distraction and that he didn't want me any more.''

It was weird but talking to this stranger about Edward the cunt didn't even hurt. Not one bit!

''Well I'm sorry but he sounds like a total cunt.''

I laughed loudly ''My thoughts exactly!''

He grinned wolfishly and took my hand again. His thumb traced invisible patterns across the back of it.

''Do you like it here? In forks, I mean. Not here on this log.'' he chuckled.

''Its OK I guess. I don't think I've been properly dry in years because of the constant downpour though.'' I looked up at the drizzling rain ''But it has its perks.''

''Like what?''

''I cant think of any right now, but I'm sure there are some'' I laughed ''Ohh, I know. The diner here has great pie!''

He shook his head ''I've honestly never met anyone like you in my life.''

His gaze was intense, making me blush slightly.

The silence was almost deafening.

''So, do you have a power?'' I asked to break it.

He looked shocked ''You know of our powers?''

I sent him a 'duh' look.

He chuckled again ''I do actually, but there is only two people that know what that power is, myself included''

''Oh. You don't have to tell me then.'' I shrugged.

He was looking at me with an odd expression ''You really mean that, don't you.''

''I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it.'' I laughed.

He nodded ''Then I will tell you.''

''Plus, who would I tell, right? You're probably going to eat me anyway.'' I snorted.

''I am not going to eat you, Bella. I know I should as you know our biggest and only secret, but I don't think I could hurt you. Plus I don't hurt women.''

okay. Shocker much. He didn't think he could hurt me?

''I have two gifts as such. One is not really a gift as I have always had it, even as a human and the other is mind control. I can make anyone do anything I want. Anything to do with the mind. I can make you hurt just by making you think you are in pain, I can make you do whatever I want you to do and I can tell what you are thinking and whatever you have thought before. But as I say, I am a secret to most.''

My jaw was slack. Ho-ly shit!

''Mind control! What the fuck?'' I laughed.

He nodded ''I don't look like a brain washer that much do I?''

A thought popped into my head like a light bulb going off.

Mind control? Maybe... if Assward couldn't read me, then maybe Felix couldn't control me. Its to do with my brain, right?

''Have you used it on me?'' I asked him.

He shook his head ''No,''

''Do it,'' I told him, trying to keep the smirk from forming on my lips.

''What? No. You cant just ask me to do that. What if I made you do something you didn't like?'' he grumbled. It was quite adorable.

Adorable? Really?

''I wanna see something. Please?''

he shook his head ''I don't even use my power very often. It feels wrong to abuse people or read their most secret thoughts.''

''HA!'' I laughed loudly, thinking about Edward ''Sorry,'' I muttered when he looked at me like I was crazy.

He continued to hold and stroke my hand. It was actually really nice.

''Why would you want me to make you do something? Are you slightly suicidal, Bella?'' he asked quietly.

I snorted ''Not any more'' I said under my breath but from the look he gave me I knew he heard.

''I don't think it will work on me, that's all.'' I shrugged.

''Trust me, it will.'' he smirked ''I've never met anyone, vampire or human that I couldn't do.''

I smirked right back at him.

''You said you had a power as a human. So do I.'' I winked.

He looked shocked ''Seriously?''

I nodded ''Worked on one vampire that tried to get inside my head, might work on you too.''

''Alright then.'' he laughed and turned slightly to face me.

''Tell me your full name.''

''Isabella Marie swan'' I answered. He smiled triumphantly.

''See!''

I burst out laughing ''I thought you were just asking me! You didn't _make _me tell you, I just told you because you asked.''

His smile dropped and he growled slightly.

''Sorry.'' I giggled.

He bent his head down so our faces were level and he stared deep into my eyes.

I desperately wanted to fidget under his gaze but held still.

''Isabella swan,'' he breathed ''I like it.''

I rolled my eyes ''Control me already''

''Isabella Marie Swan,'' his voice sounded husky and delicious ''Tell me the name of the vampire you once loved.''

I stared at him for a second before shaking my head ''Nope. Not gonna happen, sorry.''

''Amazing!'' he laughed ''Fucking amazing!''

He looked at me again ''I'm going to try and read your mind now and push a thought at you. OK?''

I nodded as he picked my hands back up in his.

Suddenly I felt something pushing slightly in the front of my mind.

It felt weird. I pushed back with my mind and Felix laughed again ''Incredible!''

''I seriously think my mind is broken some how and that's why it doesn't work the same way as everyone else's.'' I smiled.

He shook his head ''That's not the reason. You have a gift. A fucking powerful one at that!''

I smiled gratefully ''I'm glad I met you, Felix.''

His right hand came up to brush a stray hair from my face ''Likewise, Bella.''

It was one of those moments where you hold your breath because you know that something epic is coming.

And epicness did come. It came in the form of the fuck hot, giant vamp moving forward and pressing his lips to mine.


	5. Chapter 5

WooHoo! Another update.

I am seriously blown away by all the great reviews this story is getting. 130 so far and only on chapter 5. I can honestly say I am a very happy bunny :D

might even update again later if I get some more good ones (hint hint)

anyway, here's chapter 5 for ya.

**Chapter 5**

**Bella**

Jacob had once explained imprinting to me. He said that for Sam it felt like everything that mattered in his life suddenly didn't mean shit any more. Like all the ties he had in this world were cut and 1 new tie was made. The one tie that held him to this world.

My tie was Felix

As soon as his lips touched mine, it was as though he was the only thing in the world that mattered to me now.

He was everything.

I couldn't remember doing it, but I had pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around his neck.

His lips were as soft as marshmallows. How the hell was that possible?

He bit my bottom lip gently asking for entrance.

What about the venom?

Fuck it!

I opened up and felt his tongue touch mine and begin to explore. He tasted delicious.

We both moaned and kissed on.

After a while, we broke apart.

''Wow! that was...''

''Amazing?. Intense?. Incredible?. Exhilarating?. Orgasmic?'' he grinned.

''Yep.'' I nodded in a daze ''All that.''

He leaned in to kiss me again.

Suddenly we sprang apart as as freezing cold, gloopy water splashed over us.

''Motherfucker!'' he growled at the truck that had just sped past.

I looked down at what until a second ago was a huge muddy puddle. Now it was just a muddy hole.

I laughed as Felix faced me again. He was covered in mud from head to foot.

''What are you laughing for? You're covered too.'' he laughed.

I looked down and frowned. ''Urgh. Gross!''

''Would you like to come back to my hotel and shower?'' he asked.

I shook my head ''Thanks but I need clothes. Plus I don't live far from here.''

He nodded and looked down at the floor.

''Would you like to use _my_ shower?'' I asked suddenly not wanting him to go.

His head snapped up and he smiled a 1000 watt smile. ''I would love to.''

''Okay, well my truck is back at the diner so..''

''I will run us to your house so we don't mess up your truck.'' he said, picking me up.

''Nothing could mess that old thing up. But I like the sound of running with you.'' I smiled.

He placed me on his back and looked around before running.

I whispered the directions in his ear and didn't miss the way his body trembled as my lips brushed his skin.

We got there just as the heavens opened and rain began to pour down.

I opened the door and dived inside.

''I'll jump in the shower first and then you ca..''

He was still standing outside the door.

''I know the whole 'cant come in unless invited' thing is bull so what are you doing?'' I laughed.

''I may be able to come inside uninvited, but its good manners to wait _until_ you are invited.'' he smiled.

_Swoon_

''Felix Tores, please come inside?'' I asked.

His eyes flashed ''I'd love to.'' he smirked.

Gulp!

''You were saying?''

I shook my head ''Yeah... I'll be quick in the shower and then I will wash and dry your clothes while you shower. My dad wont be back for at least 4 hours.''

''Thanks,''

We stood staring at one another for a minute. My skin felt like it was on fire. I needed to be touched.

''Okay. So, do you wanna wait down here or um, up in my room?''

What the hell was I doing?

''Your room sounds good.'' he smiled.

I nodded and led him up the stairs.

''Do you have a dog?'' he asked with a wrinkled nose when we reached my room.

I snorted ''No'.'

He looked puzzled.

No, that's just my wolfy friend Jake.

''Make yourself comfortable'' I told him as I looked for something to wear.

I wanted something sexy yet casual. Something I could just throw on and look good.

Where the hell was Alice when you needed her?

I settled for black yoga pants and a slim red vest. Simple. I set them down and turned, I was just in time to see Felix taking off his shirt.

Jesus Christ he was fine!

Sculpted to perfection and bigger than a bear. Even his muscles had muscles.

''Sorry, I didn't want to get your bed dirty.'' he explained.

''Its fine,'' I squeaked.

He grinned and wiped his face with his t-shirt.

''Be right back.'' I said quickly and ran from the room.

My heart was pounding as I closed the bathroom door and slid out of my wet clothes. Now would be a good time to have a lock!

Not that it would do any good if Felix suddenly wanted to burst in here and ravish me.

Mmmm.

My mind began to drift as I showered, imagining him coming in here and slipping his arms around my waist. Kissing my neck. One hand would wander up and cup my breast as the other would wander down and feel how wet I was.

''Ooh,'' I moaned quietly as my insides began to clench.

It was too intense. He was just too... urghh!

Without a second thought, I slipped my own hand down and began to stroke.

I felt like a live wire down there.

The feeling of his strangely soft lips on mine. I imagined His deep red eyes watching me as I did this.

''Fuck,'' I hissed I slipped two fingers inside myself.

Bright spots blinded me as I exploded, panting and twitching.

I had seriously needed that!

Quickly, I finished up in the shower and wrapped my towel around myself.

I noticed some case folders of Charlie's by the sink. Strange man. What, was he reading up while he was on the toilet or something?.

''Shit!'' I had left my clothes in my room.

Typical Bella.

I took a deep breath and gripped my towel tighter and headed out of the warm bathroom.

''Sorry, I forgot my clothes,'' I mumbled as I walked back into my bedroom.

The sight in-front of me made me stop dead in my tracks and I even think I drooled slightly.

The hunk of a vamp was on my bed, wearing nothing but a small towel.

''Sorry, I kinda go commando,'' he grinned.

''Uh'' I nodded dumbly.

He was magnificent.

His eyes raked over my heated flesh and turned almost black.

''I'll just, um, get dressed'' I muttered and picked up my things.

He cleared he throat and looked me over once more before vanishing.

I heard the shower start back up and breathed out a long breath.

The things I wanted to do to that man!

''...no sound. An I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.. an I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you neeeeeed it...''

I smiled to myself. He was singing in the shower.

A song that I knew too.

''And I do, want you to know I hold you you up above everyone. And I do, want you to know I think, that you'd be good to me, an I'd be so good to you...''

I held my towel with one hand and tiptoed out into the hall to listen to him.

I found myself swaying as he sang.

Suddenly the front door opened and closed.

''Now where'd I leave those damn files?'' Charlie muttered, coming closer to the stairs.

I froze. Shit!

''Kitchen? Bedroom? Bathroom!'' he said after a second.

Crap!

I ran as silently as I could into the bathroom and dived into the already occupied shower and closed the curtain.

''Hello there,'' Felix grinned down at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Right then. The one you've all been waiting oh so patiently for.

Sexy scene in this chapter and a little butt-cheek biting ;) so if you are crazy and not into naked Felix time, don't read this chapter.

thanks to all the reviewers. You make me giddy with excitement whenever I get the little ding on my phone.

On with it...

**Chapter 6**

**Bella **

''My dad's back and will be coming in here in any second!'' I whispered quickly.

''So you thought you'd join me in the shower?'' he chuckled.

''Shut up!'' I hissed.

''He's coming up the stairs now.'' he told me.

I held my breath.

''Bells?''

''Yeah dad, I'm in the shower.'' I called back as water hit my face.

''Where's your truck?'' he asked.

''I got splashed by a muddy puddle and walked back to shower. I'll get it later with Jake.''

''OK. How'd the tour go?''

''Fine'' I said looking up at the smiling sex god. He brought one hand up and caressed my cheek. My knees felt weak.

''Good. Well there's some files in there that I need in there, can you pass them to me?''

Shit, why didn't I think of that!

''Uhh, I'm washing my hair. Cant it wait?'' I called.

''No, I need them now, sorry. I'll just pop in and grab them so just make sure that curtain is closed, OK?''

''OK.''

The door opened slowly. Felix looked like he was about to laugh so I clamped my hand over his mouth.

His eyes sparkled with mischief and his hands came to rest on my hips.

''Got em!'' Charlie said triumphantly ''I'll see you in a few hours.''

''Yeah, bye,'' I croaked.

''Bella? About what I said earlier. I'm sorry. I should listen to you''

Oh god. Just go!

''So if you say that you are OK and over that Cullen kid, then I wont pester you about it no more, OK?''

shiiiiiit!

''OK Dad.''

I heard him close the door and I let out a breath.

''Cullen?'' Felix asked with one eyebrow raised ''As in Carlisle?''

''Ewe, no. Not that Carlisle isn't hot an all, but he was like a dad to me. That would be gross.''

He nodded seriously.

I was suddenly aware that we were standing in the shower together and that he was totally naked and I was just in a towel.

I immediately looked down and felt my eyes widen.

_Hello Mr big!_

''See something you like?'' he asked cockily.

Yes please!

I pulled my gaze up his sculpted, perfectly huge body. He was a god.

I wanted this man more than I have ever wanted anyone right now.

''Felix..'' I trailed off.

He moved closer ''Hmm?''

''...I want...''

''What do you want, Bella?'' he asked huskily. My insides quivered but I looked up away..

''Is it possible for a vampire...to be with a human...sexually?''

A cool finger tilted my face back up to look at him ''I sure hope so.'' he growled ''Because I want you, Bella. We may never see each other again and though I will remember you for the rest of my existence, it will never be enough. I want to feel you. I want to taste you. I want to hear you scream my name while I empty myself deep inside you. Is that what you want too?''

Holy shit! Yes yes yes yes yes yes YES!

I nodded dumbly ''Yep, that's what I want.''

He grinned and hooked a finger over the top of my towel and pulled it loose.

I wasn't a virgin any more I had taken care of that not long after the Cullen's had left. But this was the first time sober. And the first time with a god like Felix.

He was also freakishly tall. A good foot taller than Jake

My wet towel dropped to the shower floor with a 'plop'

''My goddess,'' he murmured, looking me over ''_Mine_'' he growled.

Feeling confident, I reached up and brought his head down to meet mine and kissed him.

He responded by gripping my waist and picking me up.

I moaned like a whore when I felt his hardness brush my entrance. He kissed and licked down my neck to my chest and took one nipple into his mouth.

I was seconds away from my second orgasm that day when he stopped.

''I don't want to screw you in a shower.'' he breathed.

''You don't?''

He shook his head ''No. I want to make love to you, in your bed.''

''Kay'' I kissed him again and reached over his shoulder, turning the water off.

Still holding (and kissing) me, he stepped out of the shower and carried me across the hall to my room.

My hands roamed his perfection as my tongue fought for dominance that I would gladly give up.

I was set on my feet and he broke the kiss. We were both panting heavily.

He reached over and picked up a fresh towel, before moving behind me and drying off my skin. His soft lips kissed each place the towel dried as he moved it down my body.

I closed my eyes and thanked whatever god I could for bringing him to me today.

I yelped when I felt his teeth scrape my butt-cheek. He gave a dirty chuckle and licked the same spot.

When he was back on his feet and in front of me, I took the towel from him.

''My turn,'' I smirked ''Close your eyes.''

He smiled and did as I asked. I took a moment to look him over fully. He was glorious.

I began to dry him off as he had me, kissing and licking him as I did.

He moaned when I licked up his spine and arched his back. I ran my hands over his biceps and moved round to his front.

''Bella...'' he groaned.

''Hmm?'' I hummed and kissed his chest.

''Do you... do you believe in love at first sight?''

I froze. Did he know I had human imprinted on him when he kissed me? If that was even a real thing.

His eyes snapped open ''Shit! Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to... I meant...''

I giggled and kissed his right nipple ''I get you. And yes. I do'' I told him.

He beamed at me ''Sorry. No more talking from me.''

I reached up on my tiptoes ''Maybe a little'' I whispered and kissed his chin (still couldn't reach his lips)

He growled and kissed me hungrily, backing me up towards my bed.

I was so glad as I lay back, that I had replaced the single one I had before with a queen sized one.

''Last chance to back out?'' he asked against my mouth as he hovered over me.

''No thanks. I'm good'' I smiled.

He grinned and nudged my legs apart.

''Bella, I've...its been a while...I might not be...''

Could he be more perfect?

I smiled and kissed his jaw ''Its OK This is only my second time.''

He nodded and ran a finger down my cheek.

I felt his tip enter me and closed my eyes, waiting for the swiftness like last time.

''Open your eyes, beautiful,'' he murmured

I did as he asked and was trapped in his gaze.

''I wont hurt you.''

We stared into each-others eyes as he entered me. It felt slightly magical.

Both of us sighed when he was fully in before he started to move slowly.

We were both trembling. I wrapped my arms around him as he bent to kiss me.

We moved together sensually, each savouring the feeling, knowing that we only had today and making it count.

All too soon, I began to clench and shake as my orgasm took over. I wanted to hold out and wait a while longer but it felt too damn good.

''Let go, mi amor,'' he whispered.

I didn't need telling twice.

''Ohh...ohhhh Felix!...Felix!...FELIX!''

His movements sped up and soon he was moaning my own name as he pulsed and twitched inside me.

''Bella...that was...oh my god!''

I winched as he pulled out, suddenly feeling empty.

I let my head fall back onto my pillow as I sighed and waited for my heart to slow down.

Cool arms wrapped around me as he kissed my shoulder then laid his head down on my chest.

''Your heart is going crazy.'' he chuckled ''I like it.''

We stayed like that for ages. Him listening to my now normal heart beat and me running my fingers through his hair.

He lifted his head and kissed my lips before pulling me closer and hugging me.

Who knew the giant sex god was a cuddler?

''I don't want this to end.'' he said after a while.

''Who says it has to?'' I asked ''Do you have to leave forks?''

''I'm only here on a job. I go back home later on today.''

''Where do you live?''

''Italy.'' he sighed.

''Oh.''

Why did my heart drop so fast?

''But I would like to see you again.'' he said quietly ''Very much so.''

I sat up slightly ''Its ok, Felix. We both know this was a one time thing. You don't need to say anything. This was nice.''

He ran a hand through his dark hair and shook his head ''This meant something to me, Bella. I don't do this...ever.''

It was sweet of him to try and make it better.

I stretched and looked over at my clock.

''Shit!'' it was 6.30.

''What's wrong?'' he chuckled, propping himself up on his elbows.

''Jake will be here soon!''

''So?''

''So you cant be here when he gets here. I'm sorry Felix, but this is for your own good.'' I sighed.

I grabbed my mobile and quickly typed out a text.

**Running late, don't rush. Bella x**

With that done, I jumped up and wrapped a sheet around myself before turning on my fan and opening my window as wide as it would go.

My insides felt strange suddenly. Not painful, just uncomfortable.

''Ok, what's going on, Bella?''

''I need to get your scent out... why the hell didn't I realise sooner? He's going to smell you and...''

''Wait,'' he said holding up his hands ''Is this Jake a vampire?''

''No.'' I kept moving, this time getting dressed. I felt awful for ruining this, but if Jake found out... I dread to think what would happen.

''Then how would he be able to smell me?'' he asked sounding amused.

''Jake's..special. He's not a vampire but he's not exactly human either.'' I sighed.

''Then what is he?''

I turned to face him ''I cant tell you. I'm sorry but it's not my secret to tell, just like I wouldn't tell him yours.''

He nodded ''Fair enough.''

I went back to getting dressed and stressing over Jake.

Cool arms wrapped around my waist.

''Relax,'' he murmured ''Remember when I said I had two gifts?''

I nodded and relaxed at his touch.

''I don't have a scent.'' he whispered in my ear.

''Really? At all?'' I asked, turning in his arms.

He shook his head. Red eyes sparkled down at me ''Nope''

I tilted my head to the side ''But...I can smell you.''

''Seriously?'' he asked in disbelieve.

I nodded ''You smell... spicy. Like men and...Christmas?'' I guessed, inhaling him in.

He chuckled ''Strange girl.''

I pouted till he kissed my lips. The kiss was just heating up when my phone beeped.

I picked it up and glanced at the text

**Doesn't matter, I'm on my way now. Be there in 5 :)**

Shit!

''Oh crap,'' I whispered and dived into my closet ''I'm sorry I didn't get time to wash your clothes.''

I thrust a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that were once Emmett's at him.

He had the best dress sense out of all the Cullen's so I stole a few things. Sue me.

I ogled him as he dressed. He was amazingly sexy.

And I was never going to see him again.

He stood there once he was dressed and just watched me watch him.

''So this is goodbye.'' he said finally.

I nodded ''I guess it is,''

He moved closer and took both my hands in his.

''I'm glad I met you, Bella. You are an amazing person and that Cullen boy was a fool to let you go.''

I smiled up at him ''Ditto, Felix.''

''Goodbye, Mi Amor. I will never forget you.'' he whispered and kissed me softly.

My eyes fluttered shut.

''Bells? You up there?''

I snapped my eyes open but he was already gone.

''Bella, you decent?'' Jacob called through the door.

''Yes'' I croaked, looking at my open window.

The door opened ''Daaaym, Bells!. Something sure smells good.''

I turned with wide eyes to a grinning Jake.

''Been having fun, honey?''

My face dropped. Oh my god! He could smell sex! He thinks I've been masturbating!.

I laughed inwardly. Better he think that than know that I've just fucked a stranger. Better yet a stranger who just so happens to be his natural enemy.

My face blushed and he laughed ''Aww, don't be shy now,''

''Shut up.'' I said rolling my eyes and walking past him.

Still laughing he followed me down to the kitchen where I began cooking for the three of us.

Needles to say, I was slightly distracted.

Charlie arrived just as I was putting it all out.

''Smells amazing, Bells'' he said as he sat down.

''Not wrong there, chief'' Jacob smirked, inhaling deeply.

I kicked him 'accidentally'

I sat down opposite my dad and pretended to eat as the pair scoffed down the spicy food.

My mind drifted once again to the hunk of a vampire that had just left.

''Sorry about putting you on the spot earlier with Mr Tores, bells. I told Mary about it and she gave me an ear chewing over it.'' he blushed and looked embarrassed

''Who?'' Jake asked, looking between me and my dad.

''Mr Tores wanted a tour of forks and I asked Bella to show him round.'' Charlie shrugged.

''You did what! He could have been a murderer or a rapist, or a pimp or a...''

_Vampire_?

''I get the point Jacob.'' Charlie chuckled ''And I've already had this lecture off everyone at the station. Mr Tores saved my life today.''

I snorted and shook my head.

''And I felt like I could really trust the guy. He was polite and nice and... he wasn't a bad guy. I could tell. I trusted him.'' Charlie said with an 'end of discussion' tone.

We ate in silence for a few minutes.

''He was a good guy, wasn't he?'' Charlie asked me suddenly.

I burst out laughing. Causing both of them to stare at me ''Yes dad. Felix was a great guy.''

Charlie beamed ''Told you I was always right on my instinct.''

Yeah right! More like Felix did some brain wash mojo to make you trust him.

Is it weird that I missed him?

''So'' Charlie continued ''Is he in town for long? Maybe we could invite him for dinner one night.''

I bit my lip so I didn't laugh and shook my head ''No he was just here on business''

''Oh. Well that's too bad.'' Charlie said.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at me ''So where did you take this guy?''

Into the shower then to my bedroom...

''We walked round town for a while. Went to newtons and then he had to go.'' I replied.

''And speaking of going,'' Charlie added ''You still need to go get your truck from the diner.''

''Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Jake can you drop me off on your way home?''

He nodded ''Sure. We can talk about your date with Crowley on the way.'' he spat the name.

Oh joy.

''That's my cue to leave,'' Charlie chuckled and all but sprinted into the living room.

Coward!

I cleaned the dishes while Jake dried then we set off to town to collect my truck.

We drove in silence for a while. I was just starting to think he wasn't going to bring up the Crowley business when he cleared his throat, making me jump.

''So are we going to talk about this?'' he asked.

''If we must'' I sighed.

I had been on a few dates with Tyler Crowley's brother, Joel.

It wasn't serious or anything, we were just getting to know each-other

Jake seemed to hate him but I think it has more to do with me and him than just him.

''So why him? Why not me?'' Jacob asked.

I groaned. Here we go again!


	7. Chapter 7

Passed the 200 review mark! Woo hoooooooo! Whooop!

Girlie squee over.

Okay so this is a filler chapter as we say good bye to Felix, sniff sniff.

don't worry, he'll be back before you have a chance to miss him. I lurveeee him!

**Chapter 7**

**Felix **

I stayed outside Bella's house for a few more minutes. The boy, Jacob, Smelt atrocious, seriously I had never smelt anything like him. Whatever he was I was glad I didn't have to be close to him.

I watched as she blushed at what he was saying. She looked out of the window right at me but I was well hidden so she couldn't see me.

She left her bedroom and headed downstairs with the smelly boy laughing behind her.

I couldn't see her now.

With a sigh, I took off towards the Cullen's house. I knew they wouldn't be there from what Bella's dad said but I had to check.

The house was empty. Like most of forks, there were scents here but they were old.

I turned and left.

My mind was on one thing and one thing only. Her.

Isabella. My goddess.

I had to keep her a secret. Well, the fact that she knew about vampires anyway. I don't think I could keep her a secret. I had to tell someone about how wonderful she was and how she made me feel.

The hotel was small but clean where we were holding up.

Jane wasn't here, I guess she was hunting.

''Took you long enough. So did the Cullen's persuade you to eat a bunny?'' Alec chuckled when I walked into the room.

''Hot-damn! What is that fucking fine smell?'' Demetri asked before I could reply.

Alec inhaled deeply ''Mmmm mmm. Delicious!''

''DUDE!'' Demetri shouted ''FELIX GOT LAID!''

I rolled my eyes and plopped myself down onto one of the chairs.

''Oh man, lets call the papers. Lets have a celebration!'' Alec laughed.

''Fuck off'' I scowled.

The pair grinned.

''Come on man!'' Alec whined after a minute ''What happened? Who is she?''

''Or he.'' Demetri smirked.

He didn't duck in time to dodge the remote I threw at his head.

''Hey!'' he cried ''I was just sayin...''

''Yeah, I know what you were _saying_. Ass-hole.'' I growled.

''Come on children,'' Alec laughed ''Play nicely.''

''Fuck off'' I replied.

He laughed again ''Seriously though. Who is she and when can I meet her?''

''I don't kiss and tell.'' I grinned ''But I will tell you that she was amazing. I have never met a woman like her before and I probably never will. She's one of a kind.''

''So when are you seeing her again?'' Alec asked.

''I'm not.'' I sighed ''We leave tonight, remember?''

''Yeah but, this girl... she must be special for you to... you know..''

''Fuck?'' Demetri supplied with a grin.

''Yeah, thanks.'' Alec replied sarcastically.

''Wait!'' Demetri said holding up a hand and standing up ''She is vampire, right?''

Uh oh.

''Of course she is.'' Alec laughed ''Felix wouldn't just hook up with a human. He knows we need to keep the secret of us safe.'' he turned to me ''Go get her. We can take her back to Volterra and you guys can have more time together.''

I swallowed back a groan. Why did I open my big mouth?. Better yet, why didn't I get rid of Bella's scent before I came here?. Oh yeah... cause I'm an idiot!

Demetri shook his head slowly ''Take a whiff, Al. Have you ever smelled a vampire that smells that good?''

''Felix? He's wrong, right? Tell him he's wrong'' Alec laughed. He looked at me and his face dropped ''Fuck.''

''Dude! You banged a human?'' Demetri grinned.

Shit. Time for a redo.

I hated doing this unless it was absolutely necessary.

Reaching out with my mind I entered the minds of my two friends.

Alec was worrying weather or not I killed the human and if not if she was ok. He really was a decent guy.

Demetri on the other hand was imagining a face and body to go with the scent that was arousing him.

I growled lowly and erased the last 10 minutes from his memory and made him think he couldn't smell anything different.

His face went blank.

I did the same with Alec and slipped into the bathroom before bringing them out of the 'mind trance'

''How long you gunna be?'' Demetri called five minutes later ''Jane called and wants us to meet her at the plane strip in fifteen''

''Yeah, I'm coming'' I replied, pulling on a clean t-shirt.

I placed the clothes Bella gave me in a plastic bag and put it in the bottom of my bag.

We travelled to the small area where our private plane was and met up with Jane.

''Lets get out of here. This po dunk town gives me the creeps.'' she shivered ''Like the town people turn into zombies at night or something.''

I laughed ''Fucking hilarious! A vampire, who gives most people nightmares, is scared of a tiny little town and its people?''

''I think you aught to keep away from Alec's games for a while'' Demetri chuckled.

My mobile began to ring.

**Aro**

''Felix here.'' I answered.

''Ah, Felix. Is everything taken care of?'' he asked in his smooth yet high voice.

''Just about. The last stop was Washington to see the Cullen's but they have moved away. I'm not sure where''

''Alright,'' Aro said ''Have Demetri search for them and I will have Santiago head out with an invitation''

I looked to Demetri who nodded and closed his eyes.

''Did you have any hitches while on your travels?'' Aro asked.

Besides meeting a human who knows all about us and having amazing sex with her, no.

''No sir. Everything went as planned. We are heading back now.'' I replied.

''Carlisle is in England. A small town outside London.'' Demetri said, opening his eyes.

''Wonderful!'' Aro cried. I could hear him clapping ''I have much to discus with my old friend.''

Yeah, like how the ass-holes spilled our secrets then abandoned Isabella like she was nothing!

Fucking ass-holes

''I shall see you all soon then'' Aro said and hung up.

''lets go, people.'' Jane said from the plane.

I turned and took one last look towards the town that held the most amazing woman I would ever meet.

I made a promise to myself that I would punch that fucking Edward when I see him for hurting her.

That fucker has it coming.

Goodbye my little warrior. I shall never forget you.

I close my eyes and picture her beautiful face one more time before I follow the others onto the plane.


	8. Chapter 8

So glad you lot don't hate me after the last chapter lol

fear not, my loyal readers. Felix will be back very soon.

Also a few people mentioned Aro seeing into Felix's head and seeing Bella. don't forget Felix's gift. He is way more powerful than Aro and can easily stop him with his mind mojo.

Bit of a time skip now so, here you go. Without further ado, chapter 8 :D

**Chapter 8 **

**Bella**

**6 months later...**

I was so not in the mood for this tonight.

Tonight was the official meet the daddy night for Joel. We were still seeing each other... ish.

I wasn't into him, but he was a nice, _normal_ guy and he didn't once mention the words vampire or werewolf.

He also wasn't faithful. But I wasn't putting out for him any-time soon so I really don't care. He was a distraction.

He cheats on _me_ and I'm using _him_. Win, win.

Jake wasn't speaking to me. Cant say I blame him. I've been acting really weird lately. For the past 6 months to be exact.

Since that night with Felix to be even more exact. I'm not pregnant or anything. God no, that would be awful. Half human half vampire spawn. Ick!

No. Strange things have been happening to me. Like, what the fuck? Kind of Strange.

It started the day after Felix left. Charlie and I were sitting at the kitchen table, it was about 10 o'clock at night and I had baked some shortbread earlier in the day to keep me from obsessing over the hunk of a vampire that had crashed into my life and then left making me feel empty.

Anyway, there was one shortbread biscuit left and I saw Charlie's hand inching towards it as I went over to the fridge.

He had already ate the rest. That one was going up to my room with me and a big glass of cold milk.

''Don't you dare!'' I said from across the kitchen.

He grinned and made to grab it, only to find that he couldn't touch it.

His eyebrows drew together and he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'what the fuck?'

What the hell was going on?

I watched as he tried to grab the biscuit again and still couldn't. His hand just stopped a few inches away like the plate had a glass box over it.

He looked down at the can of beer in his other hand before standing up and tipping the contents of said can down the sink.

''Must be tired'' he said shaking his head and giving the empty can a funny look.

As soon as he left for bed, I ran to the plate and picked up the biscuit easily.

''What. The. Fuck'' I said quietly.

After that, there were a few other incidents. One involving Joel trying to get into my pants. He ended up thrown back by some invisible force and landing on his ass.

I told him I tripped and fell into him.

Another time, I was walking downstairs and missed a step. Expecting to fall ass over tit all the way down, I was surprised when I didn't hit the floor at the bottom.

Instead, I opened my eyes and found that I was hovering about 10 inches off the ground.

Told you it was weird.

The last time, on the stairs, Jacob walked in and saw me hovering for a few seconds.

Hence the reason I'm avoiding him. I couldn't explain what happened and he was getting on my nerves so I might have snapped at him a few times and told him to back the fuck off.

I have my theories as to why I am now like bubble girl, cos that's what it feels like sometimes. Like I'm in a protective bubble.

My theories are either I have finally cracked and I'm crazy. Or Felix gave me a little of his venom when we had sex. Not enough to start the change, but enough to trigger something.

I had already had James' venom in me back in phoenix and I'm willing to bet that I may have had a tiny bit from Edwards rare kisses.

Good god! I'm a vampire venom whore!

I shook my head.

But anyway, back to today. Charlie insisted that Joel come over for dinner. I wasn't impressed.

I made him invite his deputy, Steve and Mary who works in the station as well.

That way my dad would at least be a little civil.

Everything was set and Joel was due any minute.

I opened the freezer to get ice for the drinks and froze. The small red light that was blinking away at me on the microwave caught my eye and I was reminded of Felix's beautiful crimson peepers.

Is it fucked up that I miss him like crazy?

Cause I really do. Its like he took something, some part of me and I don't feel right any more.

''Bella?'' Joel called, walking in.

''In the kitchen.'' I replied and took off the apron I was wearing.

I had actually dressed up today. I was wearing loose brown linen trousers and a clingy cream top with my brown and gold ballet flats and gold bracelets. I even had make up on. Mascara and a little brown eye-shadow that had gold flecks in it. My hair was nicely tousled and I looked good for once.

Alice would have been so proud.

Bony hands grabbed my hips.

''Mmmm, baby you look delicious!'' he murmured against the back of my neck. I turned in his arms and smiled ''Thanks. You... smell of perfume!'' my face fell ''Why do you smell of perfume?''

''What?. Oh I was er.. walking...through the mall!... yeah, when one of those sales ladies sprayed some shit right at me.''

He pulled a disgusted face ''I'm sorry baby. Want me to go home and change?''

He seriously thinks I don't know that he fools around. Idiot.

''Something sure smells good in here'' he grinned and pulled me closer ''You're gonna make the perfect wife for me, Baby-Bell.''

Pppft! Not fucking likely.

I just smiled and hummed ''Mmm''

''God, I've been thinking about those lips all fucking day!'' he said and kissed me.

I let out a sigh. I could feel the lingering stick of lip gloss on his lips. It was gross.

He lifted me at the waist and sat me down on the counter top, pulling me as close as we could get.

''God I want you so fucking bad!'' he groaned against my lips and ground his erection into me. I pulled back, away from his...bits.

Not in this lifetime bozo.

''Get your hands off my daughter!''

Uh oh!

Joel sprang back as my bubble made an appearance.

''Chief Swan! Shit, we were just...uh...shit'' Joel mumbled.

''Sit down'' Charlie growled. Joel all but fell into the chair behind him.

''Seeing as this is our first proper meeting and I have guests due over, I'm going to let this slide. But know this boy, I own a lot of guns and know places where you would never be found. Ever!''

''Dad!'' I said, hopping down ''Adult, remember.''

He just frowned and opened a beer.

''Dinner is almost ready.'' I said turning back towards the sink. My face was hot and I'm willing to bet I resembled a tomato right now.

There was a seriously awkward silence in the kitchen. I almost clapped in happiness when there was a knock at the door.

''I'll get it!'' I said and all but ran to the door.

''Evenin' Bella.'' smiled Steve His cheeks were flushed and he was holding a bunch of daisies ''For you.'' he said and held them out ''For cooking for us, you know.''

''Thank you, Steve.'' I grinned and took the flowers ''They are beautiful.''

''I brought desert'' Mary called behind him as she made her way up the stairs to us ''Apple crumble''

''Sounds great.'' I smiled and kissed her cheek ''How are you?''

''I'm good, honey. How about you?'' she asked.

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head towards the kitchen. ''Been better.''

She laughed and patted my shoulder.

I took a minute to get a breath of air as the pair made their way inside.

The night was crisp and clear. It was perfect.

I found myself missing that damn vampire again, and I wasn't talking about Edward.

How did he leave such an impression on me after one meeting?

One perfectly wonderful and sexy meeting.

I took one last deep breath and walked back inside.

The group were chatting in the living room when I entered the kitchen. Charlie laughed at something Steve said then looked down at his mobile. He smiled at whatever was on the screen before typing something back.

Since when does my dad _text_?

I chuckled and turned to get plates to set the table, ignoring everything going on in the room behind me.

Charlie's phone beeped again. I wondered again who was texting him?.

''We need one more, Bells'' he called over to me.

Huh? I had got 5 of everything out, hadn't I?

I had two glasses in my hands when I turned back to face the doorway.

''Well, its not really necessary but, you know.'' the vampire I had been obsessively thinking about grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the cliffy yesterday. I tend to have an evil side sometimes.

Huge response from it though, so thank you all. Will probably be putting another chapter up later on tonight as I cant post tomorrow. I'll be having more boobie surgery. Yay me, :'(

this might put a downer on everybody, but it needs to be said, girls, check yourselves regularly. You don't know how important it is to check for lumps. I know you are probably rolling your eyesand thinking it wont happen to you, I used to think the same. Till I was diagnosed with breast cancer at 23. its serious shit ladies. Take it from me. Anywhoo, enough with the heavy.

Here's the return of Felix.

**Chapter 9**

**Bella**

My heart thudded loudly ''Felix?'' I whispered.

''In the flesh.'' he moved towards me ''Sort of,''

''He came by the station to say hello so I invited him over. He txt to say he was on his way. I knew you wouldn't mind.'' Charlie said from the doorway before heading back into the living room.

''Do you? Mind, that is?'' Felix asked.

I plonked the glasses down on the table ungracefully and threw myself into his huge arms.

''Its you,'' I sighed as he hugged me tightly ''Its really you.''

''Fuck I've missed you.'' he moaned ''I know that is seriously crazy but I have. So much.''

I hugged him tighter ''I completely understand.''

''Wow'' Charlie laughed from behind us ''You two act like you've known each other forever.''

My face was still buried in Felix's chest. I felt it rumble under me as he chuckled ''It feels like we have, Charlie. I've really missed this crazy girl.''

I grinned up at him as his dark brown contacted eyes sparkled mischievously.

''Who's this?'' Joel asked, walking into the kitchen.

Crap.

I reluctantly released Felix who frowned ''Joel this is Felix, Felix this is Joel, my... friend.''

Joel raised one eyebrow at the last word.

My dad snorted ''Ouch.''

Neither of the two said a word to each-other and I could feel the tension thickening.

''Lets eat!'' I said after a minute.

Dinner was... silent.

My dad split his time between shooting dirty looks at Joel and beaming at Felix.

Mary found the whole thing funny and Steve looked like he was dying to ask what was going on.

Felix hadn't taken his eyes off me and Joel looked mad as hell.

As soon as dinner and desert was over, I was excited to avoid all the tension by doing the washing up.

I declined all offers of help and set about cleaning up.

Marie had to go home to feed her cat and Steve had drove her so they both left.

Bits of conversation wafted through to me but only one sentence jumped out to me as though it had been screamed.

''So how long you in town for, Felix?'' my dad asked.

I held my breath. Please don't be going home tomorrow!

''I don't actually know'' Felix replied ''My boss wanted some things clearing up in Seattle and here I am. I only arrived this afternoon but needed to see some familiar faces after months of travel so I decided to stop in on forks.''

''Well I'm glad you did.'' Charlie replied.

I sighed in relief. As least he hasn't got to rush off again.

What does he actually do?

''Jonas, is it?'' Felix asked.

I laughed quietly. He knew it wasn't.

''Joel Actually.'' Joel spat.

''Whatever. how long you been with Bella?''

''Over 3 months now.'' Joel replied.

''Is that so? And how serious is it between the two of you?''

''Serious enough for him to be grinding his pelvis into her while saying that he wants he so effing bad, while in my kitchen earlier.'' Charlie put in.

Thanks dad!

There was a loud sound of glass shattering and I rushed into the living room.

''Shit, I'm sorry Charlie. I have a killer grip sometimes'' Felix was apologising while picking up glass.

''Its ok. I do that all the time.'' Charlie reassured him.

Lied more like. As if he could do that!

''Here let me help'' I said kneeling down and collecting glass.

''How about you and I go sit on the porch for a minute or two?'' my dad asked Joel ''We haven't really spoken much.''

Joel nodded and stood up. He bent down and kissed me a little too hard. Almost as if he was placing a claim on me.

Wanna just piss on my leg pal?

Felix growled as he watched him leave.

''Why are you with that cock?'' he asked me as soon as we were alone.

''He not that bad.'' I shrugged ''He's actually kinda nice when you get to know him.''

''Yeah I'm sure!'' he rolled his eyes ''I'm serious, Bella.''

I sighed and sat back on my heels ''So am I, Felix. Sure Joel might not be the best guy for me but he's here, and that's what matters. I cant keep waiting around for someone to come and rush me off my feet! That shit doesn't happen in real life.''

''But he's all wrong for you!'' he cried, throwing the glass back down ''Surely you can see that!''

My hands curled into fists ''I KNOW! He's rude and pushy. And obnoxious and he cheats on me with _Jessica fucking Stanley_! But as much as he is using me, I'm using him too!''

He looked more than a little stunned and a lot angry.

''How the fuck could you be using him? You just said the bastard cheats on you and you're still with him! Why? I oughta rip his fucking throat out... hell, I _might_ rip his throat out!''

I ignored the last bit and rolled my eyes ''So what do you suppose I do, huh? Wait around till I'm too old? Or just join a convent!, because this is forks and my options are a little limited. I'd drive down to la push and get myself a werewolf but then I'd have my ex best friend breathing down my ass, so forgive me for settling.''

He just stared at me.

And stared.

And then stared at me some more.

Great, I broke the fucking vampire!

''What's up with him?'' my dad asked 5 minutes later.

''I think I broke him'' I shrugged and stood up with the pan of broken glass.

Joel followed me into the kitchen.

''How was the talk?'' I asked over my shoulder.

He chuckled ''Not as scary as I imagined.''

''Yeah, he's not as bad as I'd first thought'' Charlie said as he walked in, followed by a seriously pissed looking Felix.

''Beer?'' my dad asked. Felix nodded but Joel looked at his mobile juts as it beeped. His eyes lit up in what looked like excitement.

''I cant, I've gotta go I'm afraid.''

Seriously?

''Oh. Well, it was nice meeting ya.'' my dad shrugged.

''Yeah, same here.'' Joel smiled.

''Drive safely,'' Felix grinned from beside me ''You never know what's out there.''

I glared up at him.

Joel's phone beeped again and he looked ready to run out of the door.

''Who's texting you?'' I asked.

''...my mom?'' he replied uncertainly.

Yeah right! More like Jessica the skank!

He was making me look like a right fucking idiot!

''Right,'' I nodded ''I guess I'll see you then.''

He came over and pecked my cheek quickly ''Night babe.''

He was almost at the door.

''Hey Joel?...say hi to Jess for me.'' I smiled sweetly.

His face went a sickly white colour ''Uhh...what... how...what do you...?''

''Goodbye Joey'' Felix smirked.

The door slammed shut as he fled the house.

''Are you happy now?'' I asked Felix quietly.

He sighed and turned to face me ''I'm happy that he's gone. I'm not happy that you're unhappy though.''

Charlie cleared his throat ''As much as I like awkward talks between my daughter and a male, I'm gonna go shower. Bella will get you the spare blankets from the closet, Felix. Goodnight you two.''

Huh?

''Your dad invited me to spend the night.'' Felix explained.

I just nodded.

''Earlier you said that you could go get yourself a werewolf'' Felix asked after a minute ''Is that true? Are there children of the moon in la push?''

Shit!

I shook my head ''They aren't werewolves. The guys here are shape shifters so technically they aren't werewolves. Just big puppy's.'' I smiled.

He looked thoughtful ''And your friend. The smelly one from before... Jacob?''

''Yeah'' I replied simply.

''And what do they do?''

''Its a really long story and not my story to tell, I'm sorry.''

He nodded and headed into the living room.

I hovered for a minute by the stairs before following him through.

He smiled and opened his arms for me to join him on the couch.

I cant even imagine to tell you how good it felt when I went into his arms.

I felt like I had been waiting years for this.

''How have you been?'' he murmured between kissing my hair and smelling it ''Other than being with a dick.''

''Fine,'' I sighed ''A little weird, but ok. How about you?''

He let out a huge breath ''I've been... strange.''

''Strange?'' I repeated without looking up at him.

''Yeah. I feel bored all the time and lonely, even when I'm with people. Also, I can never quench my thirst, no matter how much I drink''

I tried not to think about how much he'd drank and who he'd drank from.

''One of my bosses noticed something was wrong so he told me to go do some fieldwork. There's some business in Seattle so I jumped at the chance to go there. Or here, actually.'' he chuckled the last part.

I smiled up at him and hugged him a little tighter.

''So why have you been a little weird?'' he asked and pressed his lips to my forehead.

''Nothing really'' I shrugged, not ready to get into this discussion

''Don't wanna talk about it, huh?'' he asked.

''Something like that.'' I mumbled ''I will tell you, just not yet. I still haven't got my head round it fully.''

He nodded and let out an unnecessary breath ''I'm sorry about John.''

''Who?'' I asked with my head tilted back so I could see him.

''Your boyfriend, Jamie''

''Joel,'' I grinned ''But you knew that.''

He rolled his eyes ''Anyway, I'm sorry for what I caused.''

I sat up and faced him ''You didn't cause any of this. Its all my fault for getting with him in the first place.''

''So its your fault that he cheats on you?'' he growled ''I don't think so!''

''Well..'' I started.

''If you say it is, I swear to god Bella, I will eat you!''

I giggled ''I wasn't going to say that. I was just going to say that I'm not surprised that he went to Jessica because I wouldn't let him nowhere near my pants.''

His eyes widened comically ''You mean... you didn't...?''

I shook my head ''Nope.''

He smiled and leaned his head back against the back of the couch.

''Wanna watch a movie?'' I asked after a few minutes.

''Sure. You pick.'' he smiled.

I waited for it. _No chick flicks._

''Anything?'' I asked when he didn't say it.

''Yeah, I'm not fussy. Pick any.'' he shrugged ''I'll be watching you more than the movie anyway.''

I hid my smile by getting up and selecting a movie to watch.

It was some action flick of Charlie's. I didn't care, I just wanted to be here with him.

I sat down beside him and smiled as he looked down at me.

''Your dad's coming to spy on us.'' he whispered and grinned.

I laughed and shook my head ''Hey dad.''

Charlie cleared his throat and came into view ''Uh, hey guys. I was just... uh.''

''Wanna watch a movie with us, Charlie?'' Felix asked.

What? Huh? Why?

''Sure!'' my dad beamed ''let me just grab a beer, do you guys want one?''

We both shook our heads and he disappeared.

''And why have you invited my dad?'' I asked Felix quietly.

''Because I know how much he hated your ex... uh, other ex, and I want him to like me.''

_Awwwwwwwww_ my inner Bella cooed.

I felt all mushy inside and just grinned goofily.

He liked me! He must do if he wanted my dad to like him. That made me feel ecstatic!

Charlie came back with 2 bowls of popcorn and a few cokes.

Once the film started, Felix moved down a little so he was on level with me. Charlie was so absorbed he didn't even notice the popcorn I was flicking at him.

We talked quietly about our lives and the things we liked. We had a lot in common. We liked the same art and a lot of the same movies and music.

He wouldn't talk about his job much, only that he was sort-of like a police officer and that sometimes he hated it.

I didn't push the subject since he didn't push me about the Cullen's.

Every now and then, he would feed me a piece of popcorn, watching my lips as his finger slipped between them.

It made my pulse race and my breath catch. He was glorious.

I thought back to the last time we met and couldn't stop the giggle that came out.

''What's so funny?'' he asked with a small grin.

I shook my head ''I was just thinking about when we met.''

''Oh, you mean when you threatened to kill me?'' he smirked.

''Yeah. Amongst other things,'' I blushed and looked down at my hands.

His hand caught my chin and lifted my face.

Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, KISS ME!

Just when I was sure he was going to, a loud snore ripped from Charlie's mouth.

''What?...where's the panda?'' he asked, sitting up quickly.

''No panda here, Charlie.'' Felix grinned.

Charlie looked embarrassed ''Must have dozed off,''

I laughed quietly at his sheepish expression.

''I'm going to go to bed before I embarrass myself further. Night you two.'' he said and headed upstairs.

''Help me make my bed?'' Felix asked with a grin.

''You don't sleep.'' I pointed out.

''You do. And I don't want this to end just yet, so I'm thinking you could sleep down here?''

I sighed inwardly. He's adorably prefect.

''Ok,'' I smiled and jumped up, all but running to get the blankets.

He had the sofa bed all pulled out when I returned and handed him one half of a blanket.

We didn't speak as we made the bed together, just a few smiles and eye catches.

When the bed was made we both got on and turned to face one another.

''Hi,'' he smiled.

''Hi.''

''I cant believe you're here.'' he said, reaching up and playing with a lock of my hair.

''Here?'' I asked ''I live here.''

''I know that. I just meant... here, with me, here.''

I nodded ''I cant believe I'm here with you either.''

''I missed you, Bella.'' he said looking serious ''You made quite an impression on me and I cant stop thinking about you.''

I felt warm and tingly ''I've missed you too,''

We had been slowly moving closer as we spoke and now I was close enough to feel his sweet breath on my face.

''What business do you have in Seattle?'' I asked suddenly. Why the hell did I ask that?

He pulled back looking a little upset.

''There have been rather a lot of killings there and my bosses just wanted me to check them out. Make sure that nothing drastic is going on.'' he said quietly.

''Yeah I heard about that,'' I nodded ''There's been like 35 people randomly killed and more missing. My dad's been called in to help out.''

''The death toll is much larger than that.'' he said shaking his head ''Its one of my kind doing it. At least, we think its one of our kind. The bastard is good at hiding.''

My eyes went wide ''Oh my god. That's terrible. What the hell are those Royalty Bastards doing about this?''

He raised one eyebrow ''Royalty Bastards?''

''Yeah. Edward told me about them. The Volturi they call them selves and they are _supposed_ to stop this kind of thing from happening.''

''The Volturi...'' he began ''Are the rulers of the vampire world, yes. But they are more than that also. They have to keep an eye on everyone and everything so we are kept a secret and also so the killing of humans is down to a minimum.''

''They sound like ass-holes to me.'' I shrugged ''From what Edward told me, all they do is collect powerful people and want what others have.''

He nodded and looked down ''Yeah I guess your right.''

''They need to get their Royal asses down here and sort this out before anyone else gets killed.'' I frowned.

''They are working on it, but like I said, the bastard who is doing this is good at hiding.''

tick...tick...tick... oh my god!

''Oh fuck,'' I breathed ''You work for the Volturi, don't you?''

He looked up at me and smiled sadly ''Sorry.''


	10. Chapter 10

Helloooo. I am back!

Thanks to everyone for your messages and support. Surgery went well :)

and thanks for all the great reviews.

On with chapter ten since you all waited so patiently.

**chapter 10**

**Bella**

Oh shit shit fucking shit!

I groaned and buried my face in the pillow ''God! I am such a... freak!''

He chuckled and stroked my hair back ''No, you aren't,''

''I am.'' I moaned ''I have no brain filter and just blurt things out without thinking.''

I lifted my heated face up and looked at him ''Felix... I'm so sorry,''

''Don't be.'' he laughed ''You were right. They do collect powerful people and want what they cant have. Aro is the worst of them all, except maybe Caius, but Aro is obsessed with people with powers.''

''I bet he loves you,'' I mumbled, still embarrassed.

''He doesn't know about my power. None of them do. I let Aro see what I want him to see in my head. Aint no secrets spilling from me.''

''Really? Wow.'' I was impressed ''Hey, you could totally rule them all! Why don't you take over?''

He laughed again ''I suppose I could if I wanted to. But I don't. I wouldn't want to rule anything, especially the vampire world!''

''But you could do better. You could make everyone do what you wanted.''

He raised his eyebrows ''That would be kinda bad though, don't you think? Using mind control on everyone just so they would listen and follow me.''

''Oh. Well when you put it that way...'' I grinned ''Still, it would be pretty cool.''

He smiled and leaned forward, kissing my forehead ''So you don't mind then?''

''What, that you don't want to mind fuck the entire vampire world? No not really.''

He laughed and pulled me closer ''And that. But do you mind me being part of the... what was it... Royal Bastards?''

I groaned and closed my eyes ''Don't remind me. I'm so embarrassed.''

''Don't be,'' he chuckled ''Its cute.''

''I don't mind you being a Royal Bastard at all'' I smiled sweetly.

''Oh! You are bad!'' he said before tickling me senseless.

I don't know how Charlie didn't wake up but I was glad he didn't.

After the tickling war (which he won) we talked about what we had been up to in the last few months and our lives before that.

It was dawn before I finally let my eyes close in sleep.

It was noon when I woke up to the smell of burning eggs and the smoke alarm blearing.

''Crap...shit...bollocks!'' came the curses from the kitchen.

I smiled to myself and had a silent squeal while I kicked my legs in excitement at having Felix here.

''So I tried cooking. It didn't go... what on earth are you doing?'' He asked from the doorway.

I opened my eyes and grinned sheepishly ''Having a morning..er.. afternoon squee?''

''Uh hu,'' he grinned ''I'm not even gonna ask.''

I cleared my throat and stood up ''Did Charlie have anything to say this morning?''

''You mean did he go mental at the sight of his baby girl wrapped like an octopus around a man old enough to be the founder of forks? No not really.'' he smiled ''He grunted something about better than Edwin, but other than that he was quiet and left not long after waking.''

I nodded and sniffed the air ''Eggs?''

''I wouldn't call then eggs any-more,'' he grimaced ''More like black rubber with an eggy odour.''

I laughed loudly before realising I probably had morning/afternoon breath.

''Well thank you anyway. The thought was nice.'' I smiled ''I've got to be at work in forty-five minutes so I'm just going to jump in the shower real quick,''

His lips quirked at my mention of the shower and I felt my cheeks heat up remembering our last shower.

''Be right back,'' I said quickly and ran up the stairs.

I took a cool shower and dressed with care. Felix fuck-hot Tores was downstairs. I wanted to look decent at least.

Black tight jeans with a dark green fitted t-shirt and my black cropped leather jacket. I wasn't stupid enough to try heels so my trusty old converse had to do.

I left my hair down and added minimal make-up.

Not too shabby. I thought as I looked in my mirror.

Felix was leaning against the fridge when I walked into the kitchen. He looked like some sort of sexy kitchen model.

''You look incredible.'' he smiled ''I'm thinking you should call in sick today and stay here with me.''

Now there's an offer.

''Sorry,'' I sighed ''I need to go in today.''

Truthfully, I needed the money. Christmas was fast approaching and I wanted to get Charlie something special.

I had found something out when I went shopping a few days ago. There was an old pawn shop in town and the man there was a total chatterbox. He told me that my dad had sold his grandfathers pocket watch years ago so he could buy my bitch of a mother an engagement ring.

Anyway, by the time my dad had enough money to buy the watch back, it had already sold and he was devastated.

Almost 20 years later, the watch was back in the pawn shop by some miracle and I was determined to buy it back for him.

Mr Keller, the pawn shop owner had a soft spot for me and had offered to hold it for me.

Felix pouted in front of me. It took all my self control not to kiss that sexy pout.

''Its only till seven.'' I told him.

''But its Sunday What kind of sports store opens on a Sunday?''

''The kind that the newtons own.'' I grinned ''And I need the money.''

''I've got money.'' he replied.

I rolled my eyes ''Good for you,''

''You can have it.'' he said looking adorably confused.

What is it about men that made them think that women wanted or needed their money?

''Thanks but no thanks.'' I smiled as I grabbed myself a bagel and poured a coffee.

''You are a strange little human, Bella.'' he replied shaking his head.

''Really?'' I asked ''And here I was thinking that I was fucking awesome. Oh well,'' I shrugged ''I gotta go.''

He followed me out and helped me stand when I almost fell on my ass.

Snowing. Great.

''Are you going to Seattle today?'' I asked as he helped me over to my truck.

He was smirking at me clinging to him ''Yeah. I gotta try and catch the ass-hole before they expose us all.''

''Ok.'' I said feeling a nervous dip in my stomach ''Be careful.''

His eyes softened and a strange look passed through them ''You know, you are the first person in over nine hundred years to say that.''

I felt my cheeks heat up despite the cold air ''I know your super strong and fast and...I'm an idiot.''

''No.'' he said facing me and reaching up to stroke a finger down my cheek ''No, your not. You are amazing and kind and so so perfect.''

I snorted softly ''Not likely.''

He shook his head and leaned closer to me.

''You are perfect to me,'' he said softly before kissing me.

Fireworks blasted through my body at his touch. I swear I could feel my insides sparkling.

Again I was surprised at how soft and warm his lips were. What the hell was up with that?

Enough thinking! This god is kissing me and I'm wasting time by thinking?

I reached my arms up and around his neck as I pushed myself closer.

He hummed against my lips and slid his tongue inside my mouth.

My insides clenched deliciously as he pressed me against my truck with his body.

When we finally broke the kiss, I was practically panting.

''I've wanted to do that since I left.'' he smiled. ''I cant believe I waited this long actually.''

''Me too,'' I replied breathlessly.

''Can I come back later? After you get off work?''

''Of course.'' I grinned.

''Alright, see you later then.'' he said and kissed me again.

By the time I got to work, I was grinning like an idiot and trying to stop myself from skipping down the isles to put my jacket away.

''Someone's in a good mood.'' Mike smiled as we stocked the shelves later in the day.

My mood had stayed with me.

''I just feel good today.'' I shrugged.

''I take it things with Joel are going well?'' he asked.

I pulled a face ''Hardly.''

''So what's the cause then?'' he asked as we made our way back down the row of tents.

''Someone has just come back into my life.'' I shrugged ''And I'm really happy about it.''

''Oh,'' his face fell ''So Cullen's back then?''

''Edward? No. No, they are gone for good, hopefully.''

He looked confused ''Then who...?''

''Bella, can I talk to you for a minute in private?''

I turned at the voice and frowned ''No, Joel Whatever you want to say, say it.''

He looked at Mike then back to me ''Okay,'' he sighed ''I know I've messed up.''

''Messed up?'' I laughed ''Yeah, you could call it that.''

''I know,'' he said, running his hand through his hair ''But I want to make it up to you. I want us to be together, Bella. We were going to be a family.''

''Yeah, me you and Jessica, one big happy family huh?'' I asked sarcastically ''Face it Joel, you don't want me and I certainly don't want you.''

''Wait, did you say Jessica?'' Mike asked dumbly.

''But I do want you, Bella. I love you. The other girls don't mean anything to me compared to you.''

Oh god, this was just getting better and better.

''Other girls? So you were cheating on me with more than just Jessica? God! What the fuck is wrong with you?'' I asked angrily.

''Hey, don't act like this was all me. You were constantly day dreaming and you didn't exactly act like you wanted me!''

''I didn't want you, you idiot!'' I snapped ''I just wanted a distraction from who I really wanted.''

''Damn, that's harsh.'' Mike said shaking his head.

''And who would that be?'' Joel asked angrily ''That Cullen ass-hole that up and left your ass? He doesn't want you, Bella! He left you! Get over it already. I'm a catch and I'm offering it all to you. You should be fucking grateful.''

''Get over yourself, Joel I wouldn't touch you with Mikes hands, never-mind my own. Go offer it all to someone who wants it because I have so much more than you waiting for me when I leave here tonight.''

I felt a little smug saying that and I could tell I looked it.

''That fucking giant who you were all over last night? What the fuck, Bella?'' he shouted ''You bitch! You fucking bitch!''

''What is going on here?'' Mikes mother hissed ''You three are causing a scene.''

''Bella and Joel are... I don't even know what they are doing. Breaking up I think.'' Mike told her.

''Really? What happened?'' she asked. Ever the gossip monger.

I shot her a dirty look.

''Joel cheated on her with Jessica and she's apparently got a giant waiting for her at home.'' Mike explained.

I wanted to laugh but thought I wouldn't stop if I did.

''Its time for you to go, Joel.'' I told him.

''I'm afraid she's right, dear. We're closing now.'' Mrs newton said sounding disappointed.

''Oh don't worry, I'm gone!'' Joel spat before storming off.

''Are you ok, Bella, dear?'' Mrs newton asked.

I smiled ''I'm fine, really. Joel just over reacted.''

''So who's the giant at home?'' she asked excitedly.

I laughed ''That's my little secret.''

I didn't want to be the gossip of forks any more than I already am.

''Can I leave, or do you want me to do anything else?'' I asked hopefully.

''You can go'' she replied before walking away in disappointment.

I grabbed my jacket and keys before meeting back up with Mike and walking out.

''I cant believe he cheated on you.'' Mike said as we walked out into the cold night air ''What a dick.''

I nodded ''Yeah I guess he is. I cant say I'm too bothered though.''

''You're tougher than you look.'' he laughed ''Wanna go for a drink?''

Mike wasn't half as bad as he used to be and I had even been for a few drinks with him in the past few months. Strictly friends though and he knows it now.

''Not tonight, Mike, I have plans.''

He grinned and nudged me with his arm ''The giant?''

''The very same.'' laughed ''Gonna go get me some giant.''

He laughed and gave me a quick hug ''See you tomorrow, Bella.''

''Bye Mike.'' I smiled and walked over to my truck.

I shivered as I felt eyes watching me.

''Jake?'' I asked quietly. He had often done this in the past ''Jake is that you?''

''Nope. Its your giant'' came an amused voice behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

Feeling sleepy and fluffy on pain meds... so yeah... here's chapter 11.

**Chapter 11**

**Felix**

That had been the longest 5 hours of my life!

I had caught 15 newly made vampires in Seattle and destroyed them. Hopefully that was the end of that.

Whoever had made then was long gone. My money was on that Maria slut who was always doing shit like this. Aro was going to destroy her personally when I told him but he was currently in his bed chambers with his mate.

I had ran back to forks as fast as I could to get here for when Bella got off work and made it just as she was coming out with that guy she worked with.

I admit I got anxious when he asked her to go for a drink and then green with jealousy when he hugged her but my long dead heart clenched when she said she was going to go get her some giant, AKA me!

''Felix! You scared me to death.'' she laughed when I walked out of the tree line and towards her. I grinned widely and wrapped both arms around her ''Sorry,'' I smiled against her hair and inhaled her scent.

''I'm glad you're here.'' she sighed against my chest.

Just then my mobile began to ring in my jeans pocket. Bella made to pull away but I tightened my hold on her and grabbed my phone.

''Felix here.'' I answered.

''Any news?'' Alec asked.

''Yeah, I took out 15 newborns in Seattle today. Sire was M.I.A though.'' I replied.

Bella gasped and looked up at me. I smiled down at her and fought the urge to kiss her.

''Really? Fuck.'' Alec whistled ''You told Aro yet?''

''not yet, I called but he was busy''

Alec hummed ''Okay. So you heading home then?''

''Not yet,'' I said feeling my stomach drop at the thought of leaving Bella again so soon.

''Why? You got the killers didn't you?''

errrrr, think fast Felix.

''Yeah but I've got a bad feeling about this. I'm gonna give it another day of two.''

I felt Bella stiffen in my arms and press her face against my chest.

''Okay man. Do what you thinks best. Do you need a hand down there? Heidi's driving us all crazy with her Christmas spirit and the planning of the ball.'' Alec sighed. Heidi was a pain in my ass!

''Its ok. I'll let you deal with that shit.'' I chuckled ''See you later.'' I said then hung up before he could try and worm his way into joining me.

''You're leaving so soon?'' Bella asked timidly.

I raised her face gently to look at me ''Not if I can help it.''

''Its ok,'' she said ''If you need to go, you should go.''

She was so fucking beautiful.

''I'm staying with you as long as I can, Bella.'' I told her before kissing her soft lips.

She sighed against my lips and it drove me insane with want.

''Is your dad home?'' I asked when we broke apart. She nodded ''Yeah.''

''Can I still come over?''

She laughed ''Are you kidding me? Charlie loves you almost as much as I do,''

Did she just say...?

I couldn't breath. I didn't need to breath but in that second I fucking couldn't breath. I felt like I was dying in the most spectacular and beautiful way.

Suddenly realising what she had said, she blushed like mad and stammered ''I didn't mean to... I just...I...ah crap.''

I smiled and kissed her again ''Glad I'm not the only one who feels it.'' I told her and opened her truck door.

She bit her lip as she climbed in.

I ran around and got in the other side.

Her house wasn't far and we were almost there when I spotted a fallen tree in the middle of the road.

We were too close to swerve so I reached over to protect Bella just as she saw the damn thing.

''Shiiiiiit!'' she cried and covered her face.

It was one of them times when you want to laugh but its really not fucking funny.

It was all happening so fast.

I grabbed her tightly and wrapped myself around her to take the impact any second now

The impact that...didn't come? What the fuck?

I counted to ten then lifted my head to look. We had stopped in the middle of the road and the big fuck off tree was nowhere to be seen. Then I noticed something. The shimmery film like thing that was covering the rusty old truck.

It was about 5 inches away from actually touching it but it was all over it, like a second skin.

Bella raised her own head and let out a sigh of relief ''You'd think that after so many near death experiences I'd be used to this.''

''What?'' I asked absently ''What the fuck is _that_?'' I pointed to the shimmer.

I was shaking. Vampires most definitely shouldn't shake! She could have been killed in this fucking death trap of a truck! I could have lost her. She could have died. Perminentley. Dead. Gone forever.

''Oh that,'' she said nervously sitting up ''That's kinda my thing. I've got a bubble.''

''A bubble? You've got a bubble?'' I asked confused ''What the fuck does that mean?''

''Whenever I get pissed off or fall down or just if I want to keep something away from someone else, a bubble pops up.'' she shrugged ''I cant explain it.''

''Please try?'' I asked.

She leant closer to the window and looked out into the darkness ''There! The tree that was in the middle of the road is now pushed back and far away from me. That's what the bubble does. It stops things from touching me. And it apparently works on my truck too I guess.''

She has a bubble.

She could have been killed but she has a bubble.

''Are you ok?'' she asked, looking me over.

''Fucking hell, Bella!'' I growled, pulling her roughly to me and crashing my lips to hers.

She kissed me back with just as much enthusiasm and straddled my legs.

Her hands fisted in my hair causing me to growl into her mouth and hold her tighter.

She broke away and began to kiss down my neck while her hands ran down my chest and stomach to my waist.

I closed my eyes and just felt her. When she snapped the button on my jeans open and slid her warm hand inside, I almost came.

''Oh shit,'' I hissed ''Don't stop.''

She didn't. She let her left hand go under my t-shirt and over my bare stomach while her right one was stroking my dick.

''God I want you so bad,'' she moaned as she took my ear lobe into her hot little mouth.

That was all it took.

''I'm sorry,'' I breathed, grabbing her ass in my hands.

''For what?'' she asked pulling back to look at me.

''This,'' I said and gave a quick tug on the crotch of her jeans. They ripped apart and she gasped.

That gasp quickly turned into a moan as I slid my finger into her underwear and pulled them away too.

''Oh god, please!'' she cried, shaking.

She pulled on my own jeans and I lifted to help her pull them down.

''Now, Felix,'' she moaned as soon as they were down. I didn't need telling twice.

I positioned myself at her entrance and lowered her slowly down. She apparently thought I was too slow because she took over and pushed herself fully down onto me.

''Fuck!'' I growled ''So god-damn good.''

We were in the middle of the road and it was snowing but I didn't give a flying fuck. I had my girl and she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

We were frenzied and rough. Moving and touching and making more noise than we should have and it was fucking incredible!

Bella rode me like her life depended on it and I was so close.

''Oh god...oh Felix...I'm...ooooohhhhh!''

Her hot wet silk tightened as wave after wave milked me. I couldn't hold on any-more and thrust up, emptying myself in to her.

She flopped in my arms exhausted and panting.

''That was...amazing!'' she breathed ''Fucking amazing!''

''More than amazing.'' I agreed and kissed her again ''Sorry about your jeans,''

She laughed suddenly ''How the hell am I going to get inside my house like this?'' she looked down at where we were still joined.

I chuckled and took off my hoodie ''Wrap this around you and go straight up to your room to get changed. I'll keep your dad chatting.''

''Thanks,'' she smiled and moved off my lap. My dick ached to be back inside her.

She did as I had said and started the truck again ''I'm surprised no one caught us.''

I pulled up my jeans and looked round. I was a little surprised myself actually.

''Watch out for trees.'' I frowned as my eyes landed on the fallen fucking tree.

She giggled and drove off.

When we reached her house, her heart began to pound.

''Relax,'' I said. ''Just call out to your dad that you are going to change and run upstairs.''

She nodded and kissed me quickly before getting out.

I grinned and followed her closely as she walked inside.

''Bells, that you?'' Charlie called from the living room.

''Yeah dad, I'm just going to change.'' she called and ran up the stairs red faced.

I chuckled and walked into the room ''Evening Charlie, I hope you don't mind, I went and met Bella from work and she invited me back here.''

''Felix,'' he nodded ''I don't mind at all. Its good to see you again. Wanna slice?'' he nodded to a pizza box.

I shook my head ''No thanks, I'm good.''

''So,'' he said as I sat down on the couch ''When I got up this morning I saw you and Bella.''

I kept my face straight ''Oh?''

''Yeah. You and her were all snuggled up together. Wanna tell me what that was?'' he asked.

''Sorry, we fell asleep watching movies and talking.'' I lied.

I was going to move this morning when he woke up but then Bella clutched me tighter and I just couldn't move away from her.

So I pretended to be asleep.

''Whatever it is,'' Charlie said ''I don't want it to hurt my daughter.''

I opened my mouth but he held up his hand ''Bella has been through a lot in the last few years. She left her home and life in phoenix to come here just so her mother could be with her new husband, then she got involved with an ass-hole that broke her heart. I didn't think she would ever recover when he left.''

I knew she was playing down what happened with her and Cullen!

''What happened with them two?'' I asked.

Charlie sighed and took a long drink of his beer.

''As soon as she moved here I know I would have problems with boys. She's beautiful and all grown up. But it was the Cullen boy that got to her. He was smooth. A real good looking kid too. I didn't like him one bit''

I smiled at him and nodded for him to carry on.

''But she was in love, I could tell. They were inseparable for a year then doctor Cullen got offered a job in L.A. But I still think something happened on her birthday. After that day, she was worried. Then they left. _He_ left her in the god damned woods of all places! After that she was comatose for almost a month. She was in a bad way. Till she started hanging out with my best-friend Billy's son, Jacob. Jakes a great kid and loves Bella to death. She just doesn't feel the same way as him. You understand why I don't want her getting hurt?''

Shit. Now I really wanted to hurt that ass-hole Cullen brat!

I nodded ''I do and I will do everything in my power to stop her from ever feeling that way again, sir.''

''I see the way she looks at you. And you at her for that matter.'' he frowned ''How long are you in town for?''

I sighed. This was not going how I had planned.

''I'm not sure. I'm hoping to stay in forks for Christmas.''

''So a week at least.'' Charlie nodded ''I'm just worried in-case Bella gets too attached to you, you know.''

''I'm not leaving Bella for long.'' I blurted, knowing without a doubt that it was the truth.

Charlie's eyebrows rose ''Care to explain?''

''After Christmas, I just have to go home for a ball that my boss is throwing then I'm planning to take at least a year off. And I'm coming straight here, to Bella.''

He let out a long breath ''For some reason I believe ya. Please don't let me down. I like you Felix, but hurt my girl and I'll castrate you.''

Laughter tore from my throat loudly ''I wont let you down, I swear it.''

He grinned and returned to his beer.

''Do I even want to know?'' Bella asked from the doorway. She was wearing some old sweats and a vest top. Most girls wouldn't be seen dead in them but she looked amazing.

''Probably not.'' Charlie smirked.

''Urghh, dad!'' she groaned sitting down beside me ''Please don't be giving any tough guy act. Its embarrassing!''

''Its ok, Bella. Your dad just cares.'' I told her.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a slice of pizza.

''You still working tomorrow?'' Charlie asked her.

She nodded ''12 till 3.''

''I thought they closed at 5 tomorrow?'' he asked ''Jill says you have the last shift.''

Bella shifted in her spot ''Yeah I was. Mikes covering for me while I go somewhere''

''Oh? Where you going?'' he asked.

She shifter some more ''Nowhere important,''

He raised his eyebrows ''Family planning?''

''DAD!'' she cried, covering her face with her hands. I laughed loudly and rubbed her back.

''So where you going then? La push?'' he asked.

''Shopping! I need to pick up your present, ok. Now can you please shut up!''

He nodded and turned back to the TV. I was still chuckling and she poked me in the side ''You shut up too.''

''I didn't say a word,'' I grinned.

We watched sports for a while till Charlie decided to go to bed.

''If you are staying the night again, just remember what I said.'' he said to me as he got up to leave '' And you can stay here till you leave next week.''

''Thank you Charlie, I really appreciate this.'' I replied.

''Next week?'' Bella asked excitedly ''You're staying for Christmas!''

I smiled and pulled her closer as Charlie left ''That's the plan.''

''I cant believe it!'' she squealed ''This is going to be the best Christmas ever!''

I smiled at her enthusiasm and kissed her lips gently ''I have another surprise for you but you will have to wait till the new year for that one.''

''Really? Cant you just tell me now? I swear to act surprised when the time comes.'' she asked looking innocently sexy.

''Nice try, baby.'' I grinned.

She pouted and batted her eyelashes. I was just about to tell her when I stopped myself. ''Oh, you're good,'' I laughed.

''Obviously not good enough,'' she sighed and snuggled down into me.

She couldn't be comfortable. I was solid as metal and cold as ice.

''Bella, baby, do you want to put a quilt or something between us? You cant be comfortable snuggled up to an ice sculpture,'' I chuckled.

''No,'' she shook her head ''I'm more than comfortable. You don't feel like other vampires. Its strange but to me you feel softer and warmer. Not human warm, but close enough.''

what the...?

''Seriously?'' I asked, looking down at her.

She smiled ''Yep. Besides, I don't actually want anything to be between us.''

''Anything?'' I asked, noticing how husky my voice had gone.

She ran her hand up and under my t-shirt to stroke my stomach ''Nothing.'' she whispered and kissed me.

This woman was going to be the death of me! The second death anyway.

Just because something out there wanted to piss me off, my mobile began to ring.

''God dammit!'' I growled causing Bella to giggle.

I pulled it out with a sigh and answered it ''Felix here,''

''I hear you have been a busy boy,'' Aro purred.

Uh oh!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi there. Super cute chapter for you tonight.

Big thanks to every one of you reviewers. You make me happy. :D

anyway, here it is, chapter 12...

**Chapter 12**

**Felix**

''I have?'' I asked. If I were human, I would have had a fucking panic attack right about now. Aro couldn't find out about Bella! He just couldn't. Not yet.

Aro chuckled ''Yes. Don't be modest now. I hear you have not only taken care of our problem in Seattle, but that you have also found your mate.''

Say what?

I dropped the phone and looked at Bella. Bella. Isabella. My Bella. _My_ _mate_.

It all made sense. The need to be near her. How much it hurt to be away from her. The constant need to see her, to hear her touch her. Everything.

''Felix? Felix, are you there?'' Aro was saying.

Bella looked confused ''What's wrong?'' she asked, raising her soft hand to touch my face.

''Ahh, is that her?'' Aro asked with a chuckle.

I picked up the phone ''Sorry, Aro, I was just a little taken back by the news. I wasn't quite there yet with my conclusions.'' I smiled at Bella ''though I had been hoping.''

''So you will be bringing her home with you? Everyone is dying to meet her.'' Aro replied.

Fuck fuck fucking fuck!

''Not right away,'' I told him ''She's... still coming to terms with me being part of the guard, but don't worry, she will be with us soon.'' I quickly lied.

''We have all the time in the world.'' he said smoothly ''I also hear you are currently in forks Washington?''

Fucking Demetri!

''Yes, sir, I am.''

''Good, good. I would like you to stay there till the twenty ninth of this month.''

Huh?

''Alright,'' I said sounding confused. I had been wanting to stay till then anyway, but why was he asking me to?

''The Cullen's are supposed to be returning there by then and I want you to make sure they do.''

WHAT!

''You are sure of this?'' I asked through clenched teeth.

''Yes, I've just had a rather interesting chat with Carlisle Cullen. He was quite adamant to not touch me but I got my way as always. Seems they have been very naughty indeed.''

No! he knows about Bella!''

''Oh? What has the good Doctor done?'' I asked trying to sound interested.

''It seems he let a little pretty birdy know our secret. But since he is a dear old friend, I've given him one chance to fix this. He assures me the girl they told will not be a problem and is part of their family and quite in love with Edward, so only time will tell.''

I was growling and squeezing my right hand into a fist.

''Is everything alright?'' Aro asked.

''Yes sir,'' I gritted out ''I'll stay and make sure they arrive.''

''Marvellous! Give my love to your mate and tell her I can not wait to meet her. Good bye.''

I threw the mobile away from me like it burned.

''Felix? what's wrong?'' Bella asked, turning so she could face me properly.

''I...'' I shook my head and pulled her onto me so she was once again straddling me ''That was the best phone call and then the fucking worst!'' I said into her hair.

She wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly ''Its ok. Whatever it is, it cant be that bad, can it?''

''It can be,'' I groaned ''The last part is anyway. The first part made me the happiest man in the universe.''

''Really? What's that?''

I pulled back and looked at her beautiful face ''I have a lot to tell you, Bella. And I don't know how you're going to take it.''

''You have to leave don't you?'' she asked sadly.

''No, its not that. Aro wants me to stay till the twenty ninth.''

''Well that's good news isn't it?'' she laughed.

''Its not that,'' I sighed. ''God, the fucking timing!''

''You're scaring me, Felix. What is it?''

''How do you feel about me, Bella? Honestly.'' I asked suddenly, looking up at her.

''Honestly? I'm crazy about you.'' she smiled ''I think of you constantly, I dream about you every night without fail. I love seeing you smile or your eyes... you, I love seeing you. You make me feel like the only girl in the world and I don't think I could survive not seeing you for another six months.'' she whispered the last part.

My chest constricted with emotion ''I'm glad its not just me then.'' I chuckled ''When I met you, something happened. I became bound by some sort of magical connection. I cant think straight unless you are near me and then when you are near me I cant function properly unless in touching you in some way.''

She smiled brightly ''Definitely not one sided then.''

''I've waited centuries for you Bella. And now that I've found you..I … you are my mate, Bella, and I yours. I had a feeling you were and Aro just confirmed it. We are mates.''

Her eyes were wide and her jaw was slack.

''Say something, please.''

''You were growling. You were growling and angry when you asked if he was sure about something. Was this is? Are you angry?''

I held her tightly and kissed every part of her I could reach with my lips ''How could I ever be angry about that? God, Bella, I fucking adore you. That is the best news I've ever heard!''

''...you're mine?'' she smiled suddenly ''We're mates? Really?''

I nodded ''Forever and ever.''

''I think my heart is going to pop!'' she laughed, clutching her chest.

''Hold on to that heart, baby. I do have some bad news. Really bad news actually.''

''I bet it cant spoil my mood.'' she grinned.

I sighed and dropped my head cause I fucking knew that it was going to and I didn't want to tell her. But I had to. I would keep nothing from her.

''There was a reason that Aro wanted me to stay in forks.'' I told her.

She nodded for me to go on ''What do you know of Aro?''

''Nothing much. Just that he's one of the rulers and a Royal Bastard'' she grinned.

I chuckled and kissed her nose ''He also has a gift. A pretty powerful one too. He can touch a person and see every though they have ever had.''

''Really?'' she asked ''That's...intense. I bet he gets sick of it''

Only Bella would think that.

''Aro just had a meeting with his old friend Carlisle.'' I told her.

Realisation dawned on her face ''Oh god.''

I nodded ''Aro saw everything. There is only one main rule in the vampire world..'' I trained off.

''Keep the secret.'' she whispered.

''The punishment for telling humans is death. bu...''

''No!'' she cried, cutting me off ''They didn't tell me! I figured it out. They cant kill Carlisle for that!''

''Carlisle is an old friend of Aro's so Aro has given him one chance to fix what he did'' I told her, watching for her reaction.

''Carlisle has to kill me?'' she asked ''Its either kill me or change me, right?''

I growled at the thought ''I'd rip his fucking blond head off first!''

she smirked at my reaction ''Then what?''

''it doesn't matter what Carlisle thinks he can do to fix it. You are _my_ mate. He doesn't get a say in what happens to you'' I growled.

She tilted her head to the side studying me ''what did Carlisle say?''

''He said...'' I let out a huff of breath ''He said that you wouldn't be a problem. That you were part of his _family_ and quite in love with _Edward._'' I spat the name.

''Well he got one out of three right.'' she said disgustedly.

I looked into her eyes, waiting to hear which one.

''I'm not a problem.'' she said looking at me like it was obvious ''I wouldn't tell anyone your secret.''

I smiled as my girl kissed my lips softly.

''There's more isn't there?'' she sighed.

I nodded.

''They are coming back, aren't they?''

''They should be back by the twenty-ninth.'' I said quietly.

''And what do they think they are going to do?'' she asked angrily ''Come back and everything will be ok? That I'll let them change me so they can have their happy little lives back? Fuck that!''

I laughed and took her face in my hands ''Sorry baby. I didn't mean to laugh. You're just so cute when you're angry.''

She frowned and snapped at my finger with her teeth. It was sexy as hell.

''So I have to be turned?'' she asked with as smirk.

''Yes,'' I said slowly ''Why do I get the feeling that you are planning something?''

''Because I cant wait to kick the sparkly shit out of that uptight virgin for what he did to me.'' she said smugly ''And then you cant ever be away from me again. Because I will follow you to the ends of the fucking earth.''

I laughed and kissed her roughly ''My little warrior. I would expect nothing less. Will the lighter and aerosol be making an appearance?''

''Maybe,'' she grinned.

''I will be back for you as soon as the stupid ball is over with. I promise.''

''Ball?'' she asked, pulling a face.

''Yeah, the brothers have been planning it all year. New years eve ball. It was Aro's idea. I'd take you with me but I don't want you near Caius until you are changed. I will be back no later than the 2nd of January or you can blow my ass with your spray blow torch.''

she nodded ''Sounds reasonable,''

''Good.'' I grinned.

''I cant believe they are coming back though,'' she sighed ''What am I supposed to say to them?''

''Whatever you want to. They hurt you Bella. You deserve to tell them what you think.''

She sighed then pouted ''Stupid idiots. Trying to burst my happy bubble.''

''Bella, they might all be coming back. Including Edward. Do you think you'll be ok with that?'' I asked ''I could stay with you while you see them if you like. I'm sure if I explained everything to Aro he would be ok with it.''

She shook her head ''Its ok. I'll be fine with seeing them. I've gotten over Edward and his controlling self. I was so much better off without him. There _is_ the big reason that he wont bother me though,'' she smiled.

''Oh? And what's that?'' I asked. Hoping she would say what I think she's going to say.

''There's you.'' she grinned ''And you... oh and then there is.._you._''

I chuckled and kissed her passionately.

We didn't speak much after that. I just held her and watched her as she fell asleep. Then I closed my own eyes and thought about what life will be like for us. Me and my Bella. My mate.


	13. Chapter 13

Hii. So this story passed the 400 mark. Pretty excited about that lol.

Here's the next one for ya.

**Chapter 13**

**Bella**

I woke up to laughter coming from the kitchen. A first for me.

I got up and stretched before following the sound.

Charlie and Felix were covered in flour that clouded the air like a dust bomb.

''What the...?'' I breathed looking round. There were broken eggs and spilt milk everywhere.

''Happy Christmas eve, Bella. We're making breakfast.'' Felix grinned.

''so I see,'' I laughed.

''Felix here is as much a chef as I am.'' Charlie chuckled, setting down a bowl of what looked like grey mush.

''Admittedly, it has been a while since I even attempted to cook. Well, other than yesterday.'' Felix sighed.

Yeah, like century's.

''Another fast food junkie?'' my dad laughed.

''Something like that,'' Felix grinned at me ''Your dad was just telling me about the tree festival tonight, Bella.''

''I said he should come,'' Charlie added ''Its kinda fun, right?''

I nodded ''Totally. I was planning on bringing him along anyway.''

Charlie looked between the two of us with a grin ''Sure gonna break some hearts tonight, Bells.''

''What? Why?'' I spluttered.

''She's also blind and kinda dumb.'' my dad stage whispered to Felix.

''Hey! Shut it, old man.'' I growled.

The oven timer dinged and Felix grinned ''I got one thing right'' he said and lifted out a tray of delicious smelling muffins. Bare handed!

''Damn, the man must have asbestos hands.'' my dad said in awe.

''Oh! I'm just used to touching hot things.'' Felix lied quickly ''I used to help my mother cook and was always burning my hands. Now I'm just used to it.''

I smiled and shook my head wondering if that was actually true.

''So what exactly happens at this tree festival?'' Felix asked quickly before my dad could comment.

''The whole town comes out and we all decorate and light up the town tree then when we go home, we do our own trees. Its actually sounds really stupid when I hear it out loud.'' Charlie chuckled ''But there's beer and hot cider. Or coco for the ladies.''

''Yeah, cause ladies don't drink beer or cider.'' I said rolling my eyes.

''Whatever, smart ass.'' my dad said as he grabbed a muffin.

''Coffee?'' Felix asked me, holding out a cup.

I nodded and smiled ''Thank you''

''Did you sleep well?'' he asked, kissing my cheek.

My dad raised one eyebrow but didn't say anything. I on the other hand had to stop myself from reaching up and attacking his mouth with my own.

I was the happiest girl in the world right now and not even the fucking Cullen's return was going to spoil it for me.

The phone in the kitchen began to ring but I didn't move to answer it.

''Swan residence,'' my dad answered ''What! When?''

I looked at Felix in question. ''A Dr Grayson on the line?'' he whispered.

OK then. That explained it. Not.

''Ok, thanks for letting me know, George. I appreciate it.'' Charlie said before putting the phone down.

''Its about the Cullen's coming back,'' Felix told me quickly.

Charlie sighed loudly ''Bella, honey. I need to tell you something. That was doctor Grayson from the hospital.''

''Its ok, dad. I know the Cullen's are coming back,'' I told him ''And you really don't have to worry. I'm going to be fine.''

He looked more than a little shocked ''How did you know? Doctor Grayson only got the phone call ten minutes ago. Have you...? did you...? have they been in _contact_ with you?''

I shook my head ''No, nothing like that, dad. Felix's boss saw Carlisle and called Felix to tell him last night.''

Yeah, that sounded good.

''Oh.'' my dad said ''So you know them?'' he asked Felix.

''I've met Carlisle once before at a work function.'' Felix replied ''I don't know any of them personally.''

Charlie nodded and turned back to me ''Are you sure you're going to be ok? I can call Jake and see if he can come by?''

''I'm fine, dad, really. I'm actually looking forward to having a chat with the Cullen's'' I smirked.

Felix laughed a dirty little laugh ''Gonna give em hell, little warrior?''

''Something like that,'' I grinned ''I have a lot to say.''

''Good for you, Bells. You deserve to give them crap for what they did to you.'' Charlie frowned.

''So if I get a bit over excited and end up, say, torching an Austin Martin, you will provide me with an alibi?'' I smiled sweetly.

My dad had been just taking a drink of coffee and choked ''An Austin Martin?''

I nodded ''Hypothetically, of course,''

''I'll give you an alibi,'' Felix laughed ''As long as you take pictures.''

''Not helping.'' Charlie groaned ''But if you need me to say that the two of you were having a very intense game of checkers with me, then I will do gladly. But right now, I gotta go to work.''

''Thanks dad.'' I laughed as he put his gun belt on.

''Be good you two. And leave the mess till later. I'll sort it'' he said before heading out.

''Well? Are my muffins the shit or are they just shit?'' Felix asked as he slipped his arms around me from behind.

I turned in his arms ''They are delicious. Where the hell did you learn to make them?''

''On the cooking channel this morning while you were sleeping.'' he grinned.

I reached up on my toes and kissed his jaw ''Thank you.''

He smiled and bent his head and kissed me properly ''You are most welcome.''

''I cant believe this is happening'' I laughed, shaking my head.

''What? Me making you muffins?'' he asked, cocking his head to the side.

''No. I mean, everything. us. How we met, how everything has happened We're mates, Felix''

''What about it?'' he grinned ''I rather like the way we met. It was unique and hilarious. And as for us being mates. I'm glad I get to keep you forever, Bella. I cant wait to spend the rest of eternity with you.''

I grinned widely ''Ditto,''

''Double ditto,'' he laughed.

I pulled his head down and kissed him again ''Double double ditto.'' I said against his mouth.

His hands cradled my face as we broke apart.

''I'm going to spend every day of my life making you happy, Bella.'' he said seriously ''I want you to never want for anything.''

''I don't want much,'' I smiled ''You being the only thing I can think of right now.''

''Where the hell did you come from, Bella?'' he asked, kissing my neck.

''Ooh,'' I moaned ''Do we need to have the birds and the bees talk?''

He chuckled into my hair ''Its ok, I'm good.''

''You sure are.'' I groaned as his kissed continued ''So good.''

''I'm looking forward to putting baubles on the tree with you tonight. Is that gay?'' he asked.

I laughed and smacked his shoulder ''No it is not _gay_! its nice and I am looking forward to it too.''

He grinned and sat down on a chair ''Want your present now?''

''Does it involve sex?'' I asked with a smirk.

His eyes darkened and I gasped.

''Your eyes! What did my dad say?''

I was used to seeing his beautiful red eyes but what did Charlie say?

''Oh that,'' he chuckled ''I might have sorta gone into your fathers mind and planted a little thought that I had brown eyes.''

''Felix!'' I laughed ''Don't mind fuck my father!''

He laughed again and smacked my bum ''Go get ready. We need to go to work.''

''we?'' I asked suspiciously ''I thought you had taken care of all the bad guys?''

''I have. doesn't hurt to keep my eyes open though.''

I nodded and took my muffin with me ''Be back in ten.''

The muffin was crammed into my mouth as I rushed to get ready so I could have an extra 10 minutes with Felix before I had to go to work.

''You know I was serious about giving you your present early.'' he said as I walked into the kitchen. Which was spotless by the way.

God bless vampire speed!

''How have you had time to get me a present? Even I haven't had time to get mine yet and its Christmas eve.'' I asked suspiciously.

''I didn't have to go to a shop to buy it.'' he grinned ''I brought it with me from Italy.''

''Look at you,'' I laughed ''Little cheater.''

He chuckled and stood up. ''Do you want it now?''

I bit my lip and thought for a second ''No. I want to exchange gifts with you tonight after Charlie's gone to bed.''

''Sounds promising,'' he smirked.

''It does doesn't it?'' I grinned.

''Let me take you to work today?'' he asked, pulling me on to his lap ''My car is just down the road.''

''Sure. Gives me a chance to show you off and make the women in forks green with envy.''

He laughed loudly ''So I'm just arm candy to you now?''

''Damn right,'' I laughed ''Well that and maybe a play thing.''

''Mmm, sounds good to me.'' he said, kissing my shoulder.

I couldn't believe this man was mine. All mine. He was perfection in man form.


	14. Chapter 14

Another sweetheart chapter. The Cullen's wont be back for a few chapters. As this fic is already finished and wrote out, its just a matter of posting a chapter a day. Be patient lol. They will come.

**Chapter 14**

**Bella**

His car was sleek and sexy and totally fitted him. I wanted to purr when the engine roared to life.

''Hey, I hope you don't mind me doing a little mind mojo. I'll just sent out a wave to all the brains around us so I don't have to use my contacts or shades. It would looks a little silly in winter.'' Felix grinned.

Whoa. He was seriously powerful. ''Doesn't affect my brain so I'm not fussed,''

When we reached Newtons, I expected him to drop me off. Not Felix. No, he got out and walked me inside.

Mrs Newton was inspecting her talons when we walked in and sucked in a deep breath as she looked Felix up and down.

''We meet again, Mrs Newton.'' he smiled widely.

''Mr Tores What a surprise,'' she laughed.

I couldn't believe she remembered his name! She had met him once for like 2 minutes. It took her months to stop calling me Brenda for Christ sakes.

''What brings you back to forks?'' she asked, sticking out her new chest and tossing her blonde curls.

''I just couldn't stay away,'' Felix smiled. Mrs newton beamed until he spoke again.

''As soon as I left, I realised that I needed to see Bella again and planned to come straight back here, but work kept me away till now.''

Her smile turned as fake as her tits ''Oh, you and Bella? isn't that...nice.''

''Isn't it though,'' he grinned and pulled me closer.

She looked at me and opened her mouth but froze for a few seconds.

''Bella, dear, since today is your last day till new year, why don't you just take the day off. I'm sure you have better things to do than stocking selves and helping grumpy customers.'' she smiled finally ''You'll still get paid of course.''

''Really, Mrs newton? I don't mind working today. And I'm here after all,'' I said, wondering what the hell had gotten into her.

''Now Bella,'' Felix said sounding amused ''Listen to your nice boss lady and take the day off.''

Felix!

''Okay,'' I smiled ''Thank you, Mrs newton.''

''Merry Christmas!'' she said and waved.

''Merry Christmas,'' I replied as Felix pulled me back through the door.

''You!'' I laughed and smacked his stomach when we got outside.

He laughed loudly and picked me up, spinning me round in a circle ''What? I want the whole day with my mate. Surely you wont deny me that?'' he pouted cutely.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his lips, taking his top lip into my mouth.

He moaned and held me tighter.

I released his lips and grinned at the effect I had on him ''Never'' I said kissed him again.

''Heh hem!'' someone said loudly.

I tried to drop my legs but Felix had hold of me by my butt.

''Hey,'' Mike said awkwardly.

He was standing beside us with Jessica, Tyler and Lauren.

''Oh hey, Mike, right?'' Felix smiled and held out one hand for mike to shake.

''Yeah.'' Mike nodded and shook his hand ''Sorry I cant remember your name..''

''Felix. I'm Bella's boyfriend.'' he grinned.

My stomach clenched deliciously at the name. He was my boyfriend. Mine!

''Oh yeah, we met a few months back, right?'' Mike said nodding.

''Does my brother know?'' Tyler asked with his eyebrows raised.

''I don't know, maybe you should ask Jessica.'' I smirked as Felix finally let me down and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

Jessica looked embarrassed

''Why would she know?'' Tyler asked looking at her.

''Because she's been screwing him for god knows how long.'' I smiled sweetly ''Right Jess?''

''I'm so sorry, Bella,'' Jessica said red faced ''I wanted to tell you but he said he was going to and then too much time had gone by and... I'm so sorry.''

''Its ok Jess. I'm really not bothered. You always wanted what I had, so I should have expected it. Hey! Since you like my leftovers, you know Edward's coming back to forks soon, you should try and get in his pants. God knows the virgin needs it.''

Okay so that was kinda mean but it was also funny.

Felix chuckled against my neck.

''The Cullen's are coming back?'' Mike asked ''Shit. Will you be ok, Bella?''

Aww. See he really was quite sweet.

''Thank you, Mike. I'll be fine with it. The Cullen's hurt me, yes. But I'm over it.'' I smiled.

''That was mean, Bella'' Jessica said looking hurt.

I wanted to laugh. She was sleeping with the guy who was supposedly seeing me but she was hurt by me saying mean things! It was laughable.

''Seriously? Mean? If I gave a shit, I would be ripping your eyes out. Lucky for you I really don't care. Felix is here and that's all that matters. Joel is all yours.''

''He dumped me,'' she muttered giving me a dirty look.

Like I care.

''As riveting as this is, we gotta go.'' Felix said ''Good seeing ya, Mike.''

''Yeah, you too. See you at the tree tonight, Bella.'' Mike smiled.

''Sure. Bye.'' I said and let Felix lead me away.

''He was cheating on you with _that_?'' he said shaking his head ''The boy must be retarded.''

I smiled and threaded my fingers through his.

''Where to? I thought we could go on foot, you know, like the first time?'' he asked.

''That's a great idea.'' I replied, leading him to the small town centre.

''Is there anywhere you needed to go?'' he asked ''You said you still needed to get your dad's present.''

I nodded ''We need to go to the bank first.''

''Lead the way, beautiful,''

The bank was surprisingly full for a day in forks, but then it was Christmas eve.

We stood in the cue and Felix was having fun by making me squirm.

He was trailing his ringers along my side under my sweater and it felt amazing!

We were going to be the talk of the town by lunch time.

I looked up at him and noticed how dark his eyes were. He hadn't fed in a while, I could tell.

I reached up on my tiptoes and motioned for him to bend down a little.

He was really tall.

''You need to feed.'' I whispered. He frowned ''I cant''

''Why? Your eyes are too dark. You haven't fed in a while I can tell.''

''No, I mean, I haven't been able to feed properly since I left here the last time. It just makes my stomach hurt.'' he whispered into my hair.

oh.

''Is that normal? Are you ok?'' I asked worriedly. I had never heard of anything like this.

''I dunno. I haven't heard of this before.'' he replied.

I thought of the ache that I had in my own stomach since he went back to Italy and thought of something.

''You don't think it was because of us being mates, do you?''

he pulled back and looked at me ''Why would it be?''

''I don't know. But after you left, I got an ache in the pit of my stomach that wouldn't go away... till you came back. Its completely gone now. I think it was because we were apart.''

he tilted his head ''You're a total smart ass aren't you?''

''I have my moments,'' I grinned.

He kissed me quickly ''I think it just might be. I'll go later when you're in bed.''

''I want to come with you,'' I said without thinking.

He pulled a face ''That's kinda strange. You know I don't eat bunnies like the Cullen's, right?''

''I know, ass!'' I smacked his arm ''But I want to come with you. Please?''

''Bella, it could be dangerous,'' he said shaking his head.

I looked down ''alright.''

He let out a breathy sigh ''Fine. But you are way too good at that.''

I grinned and looked back up at him ''I know,''

We had reached the front of the que now and just as I had suspected the women there questioned me and Felix.

I was glad to be out.

''This way. I need to go to a little pawn shop to pick up Charlie's gift.'' I said pulling on his arm.

''What you getting him?'' he asked as I dragged him along.

''A pocket watch that belonged to his grandfather. He sold it before I was born and I've found it for him. He doesn't know.'' I grinned.

''That's beautiful, Bella. He will love it.''

''I hope so.'' I said as we reached the shop.

The little bell dinged as we walked in.

There was a younger man sitting behind the desk. ''Hello, how can I help you?''

''Hi, my name is Isabella swan. I'm here to pick up a pocket watch.''

''Oh yeah, yeah. Its in the back. Gimme a minute,'' the man smiled before vanishing through a door behind him.

Felix wandered off looking at random things on the shelves and I looked over the things in the display under the counter.

My eyes drifted over a few old pocket watches like the ones I was getting my dad until I spotted something in the corner that immediately held me captivated.

It was a silver compass with a heart over the bearing. It was beautiful.

I smiled as I thought of a idea and walked over to where Felix was looking at old coins on a wall.

''Would you do something for me?'' I asked him with an innocent expression.

''Anything.'' he smiled and wrapped both arms around me.

''Go outside and don't listen to what I ask the guy when he comes back, please?''

He raised one eyebrow ''Okay,'' he said slowly and suspiciously ''Can I ask why?''

''You can,'' I grinned ''But its a surprise so I'm not going to tell you.''

''Fine,'' he pouted ''I'll go get you a coffee. Meet you across the road.''

I kissed him quickly and watched him walk out of the door and across the road just as the man came back out of the door.

''Here we are, Miss Swan.'' he smiled and placed a brown wooden box on the counter.

''Its perfect. Thank you.'' I smiled.

''Is there anything else I can help you with?''

''Actually, yes. Do you do engraving here?''

He nodded ''we do. It just depends on the piece you want doing.''

''How about that?'' I pointed to the compass.

He brought the compass out and looked at it ''Yes. This will engrave perfectly. What did you have in mind?''

I took a piece of paper off the desk and wrote down the words that had popped into my head a few minutes ago just in case Felix was sneakily listening in.

''Its beautiful and will go with the piece perfectly.'' he smiled ''Come back in about an hour?''

I nodded and handed him the cash.

Felix was being swarmed by old women in the little coffee shop when I walked in. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked terrified.

''Bella!'' he cried happily.

''Having fun?'' I asked as he all but ran to me and wrapped both arms around my waist.

''I was seconds away from eating them all!'' he muttered so only I could hear him.

''Isabella, dear, is he yours?'' Mrs Dott asked. She was an old woman who owned this place and was sweet as sweet can be.

''He is,'' I smiled ''Mavis this if Felix. Felix this is Mavis Dott. She owns the coffee shop.''

''Pleasure to meet you, ma'am.'' Felix nodded, still holding me.

''You be good to this girl, young man. She's a keeper.'' Mrs Dott said, pointing a finger at him.

''I know she is. I plan on keeping her with me as long as she will have me. Forever being preferable.''

I melted. He was adorable!

''Now there's an offer!'' one of the women cooed.

I smiled ''Back off, ladies. This ones mine.''

''Do you have any brothers?'' another asked.

''Or a single grandfather?'' another added.

''How about a clone?'' the first one laughed.

We all laughed. He would so be blushing if he could.

''No, sorry'' he said with a small grin ''I'm one of a kind.''

Mrs Dott handed him a tall coffee and waved her hand when he tried to hand her money.

''Seeing Isabella smile is payment enough.'' she smiled and patted my arm.

''Thank you,'' I smiled as Felix began pulling me towards the door.

''It was lovely to meet you ladies,'' he smiled, probably causing a few mild heart attacks ''Thank you for the coffee.''

I laughed as he continued to pull me even as we were out of the shop.

''Aww, is little Felix scared of the nice old ladies?'' I purred.

He growled down at me and I grinned.

''They just caught me off guard.'' he mumbled as he found a bench and sat down.

''But you're part of the '_royal bastards_'. Shouldn't you constantly be _on guard_?'' I laughed.

He pulled me down onto his lap ''That's it, laugh it up.''

''I'm sorry,'' I giggled.

''Its all your fault, you know.'' he pouted ''I was bad ass once, till you showed up with your spray blow torch and turned me into mush.''

I rolled my eyes ''Yeah Yeah,''

He laughed and pressed his lips to mine ''I wouldn't change a thing. I love being your mate.''

His grin widened when he said that and I kissed him again ''I love hearing that.''

''I love saying that.'' he laughed ''My mate. You're mine.Mine_. _My heart.''


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys. Sorry I've been kinda awol lately. Been helping a friend going through some problems. Nasty stuff. Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers and favourite adders and here's 15.

**chapter 15**

**Bella**

Seeing his smile as he said it made my heart speed up. He was by far the sexiest man I had ever and probably will ever meet.

And he was all mine.

''Are we done? Can we go back home and play?'' he asked as he nuzzled my throat.

''Not yet, I need to go back and collect my things in an hour. And I was thinking that we could go find you something to eat..''

He raised one eyebrow ''I thought we were going later?''

''We were,'' I shrugged ''But I'm really curious. And a little excited. Is that weird?''

''Yes.'' he said without missing a beat ''That is very weird.''

I laughed and snuggled into him ''oh well, Beats being normal.''

''Where did you want to go?'' he asked.

I didn't have a clue. I couldn't just let him kill a human. Not unless the human deserved it anyway. And not anywhere where any of the pack might hear about it.

''I'm not going to kill anyone, Bella.'' he said as if reading my mind ''I'll just feed and erase their memory.''

''Can you do that?'' I asked in shock ''Edward made it sound like the blood sends you into a frenzy and you cant stop!''

''It would probably make them that way, yes. They deny themselves what their body craves. To taste human blood would set the hunger off.'' he shrugged ''But I don't deny myself. I have control over how much I take. If I just take what I need, the person will be perfectly fine.''

''And how much do you _need_?'' I asked.

''Not as much as you'd think actually, A pint or two a week.''

''Really? The Cullen's used to drain full animals and still be thirsty.'' I told him.

He pulled a face ''That's gross,''

I laughed and kissed his jaw ''So why don't you just drink from me? I don't mind if its only a pint. Its like giving blood for a good cause.''

His eyes widened ''What? No! Your blood is precious. You are too precious. I couldn't possibly... and I don't feed from women.''

''You don't? Why?'' I continued kissing down his jaw and neck.

''I just... don't like.. to,'' he breathed, tilting his head so I had better access.

''Not even if I asked you to?'' I whispered against his neck.

''I... Bella...''

''I'm really curious though,'' I said and sucked his ear lobe into my mouth.

''Oh shit,'' he moaned ''Fuck...you are...making this..._so hard!_''

I grinned ''You could even do it while we made love,'' I said continuing with my attack on his neck.

''But what if I hurt you?'' he whimpered, holding me tightly ''I cant get into your mind to take the pain away.''

''I'd get over it.'' I breathed before scraping my teeth against his throat.

''Oh Christ, Bella! Feels so fucking good.'' he moaned.

''Are ya gonna bite me?'' I asked.

''I... maybe,''

I pulled back and pouted ''Maybe? Why not yes?''

He sighed and took my face in his hands, looking into my eyes ''You are my mate, Bella. And when a mate bites their other half, its sort of like setting things in stone, so to speak. It makes it final.''

He looked so innocent right now. So open and scared.

''Are you planning on trading me in?'' I asked lightly, trying to get him to smile.

''I know that you are it for me, Bella. Your the one. My only one. But you still have a choice.''

What was he saying? That I could walk away from this if I wanted to? didn't he know how much I ached for him? Needed him? didn't he know that he was my only one too?

''Felix, even if you gave me the choice to walk away from this, I wouldn't. I _couldn't_. Since I met you, I knew on some level that you were special. You were meant to come into my life and now that I've found you, there is no way in hell that I am giving you up. Not for any thing. So mark away, because I am here for good. Richer or poorer, sickness and in health and all that jazz. Its you and me, Felix. So you'd better get used to it. Cos I'm not going anywhere.''

He stayed silent all through my rant and smiled brilliantly at the end.

''You and me. I really fucking love the sound of that,'' he murmured and pressed a kiss to my lips.

And I loved him.

I. loved. Him.

Oh my god, I was so in love with him!

I knew I had strong feelings for him as soon as he left and I missed him terribly, but I thought that I was only just now falling for him. But what I felt wasn't falling in love. It was full on, I want to spent the rest of my existence making you smile, kind of love.

''What's wrong?'' he asked, pulling back.

''Sorry. I just had an epiphany,'' I mumbled, shaking my head to clear it.

''Oh yeah?'' he laughed ''Care to share?''

Could I tell him? It was too soon. He's been back in town 5 minutes and before it was just one day before he left for months. It was way too soon to be in love, never mind telling the guy.

_But you're his mate_. My brain told me. That was true.

But then again, Edward had told me I was _his_ mate and look how that turned out.

Oh god! What if I wasn't Felix's mate either? What if they were both wrong and I was arse over tit in love with him only for him to turn round and say 'Oh, sorry, my bad. Wrong girl'.

That would kill me!

''Bella? Baby, calm down, Your heart is racing.'' he said worriedly, holding me closer ''Whatever you're thinking, stop. Talk to me.''

''Are you sure?'' I asked quietly, looking up into his eyes ''Are you sure that I'm your mate? You could be wrong. Edward said that I was his mate and then he left me. He was wrong about it and you could be too.''

He smiled softly ''I know that you are my mate Bella. I feel it.''

''Yeah so do I, but what if we're both wrong?'' I asked as I felt my eyes prickle ''It was Aro that told you that we were mates. How does he even know? He knew before us, oh my god. How did he know and we didn't? What if he was lying and we just believed it because we wanted to be mates? What if...''

''Bella, honey, calm down,'' he said cutting me off ''I was already thinking that we were mates before Aro said anything. The way I feel for you, what I felt for you from that first day, is too strong to be some passing fancy. I've never felt this way but have been told how it feels a million times by mated couples that I know. We are mates, Bella. I am a million percent sure of that.''

''But Aro..'' I said softly.

''Aro didn't come to know that information by himself,'' he smiled ''There are people that are in the guard who have abilities to see things like this. ''Marcus, Aro's 'brother' has the ability to see the connection between people and Dean, a recent addition to the family has the ability to know certain things about mates and where to find your match. Not visions or anything. Just the knowledge. That's how Aro knows. He's a nosy bastard and cant resist checking up of everyone.''

I half smiled ''Sorry for being all insecure and girly.''

''Don't be,'' he grinned and kissed me ''Everyone gets insecure some times. We are meant to be, Bella. Face it, your stuck with my ugly mug.''

I laughed then and wrapped my arms around his neck ''I think I can live with that,''

''Hey, Its snowing!'' he said looking round in awe.

I hadn't even noticed before. I looked up and smiled ''Its beautiful.''

''Dance with me?'' he asked, standing up and placing me back on my feet.

''Felix, there's no music and its the middle of the afternoon,'' I laughed.

''So? I'll sing to you. And there isn't a specific dancing time, you know. Just go with it.'' he said, taking my hand and spinning me before holding me against his chest.

I laughed as he began slow dancing in the little circle in the middle of town.

''Since, the moment I spotted you, like walking round with little wings on my shoes. My stomachs full with the butterfly's, mmm and its alright,'' he sang in a low tone as we danced.

I bit my lip and grinned up at him.

''Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud. I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down. If I said I didn't like it than you'd know I'd lied.''

I didn't know the song but he sounded better that any original ever could right now.

''Every time I try to talk to you, I get tongue tied, turns out, Every thing I say to you, comes out wrong it never comes out right, so I say.. why don't you and I get together? Take on the world and be together forever! Heads we will and tails we'll try again? So I say, why don't you and I hold each other? Fly to the moon and straight on to heaven? Cause without you, they're never gonna let me in.''

He span me again before pulling me back in and kissing me.

A car beeping brought us out of our little snow infested love bubble.

I turned to find my dad grinning at us from the road side ''That was so sickeningly sweet, it gave me cavities.''

''Shut up,'' I laughed ''Don't you have a job to do?''

''Don't you?'' he laughed.

''Mrs newton gave me the day off.'' I told him.

''so you thought you'd spend it dancing in the town square? Interesting. Does this kind of thing work for you, Felix? seems I've been doing my wooing all wrong.''

''Gross dad,'' I groaned as Felix laughed.

''Yeah yeah. Go home you two, before you freeze to death. The tree lighting begins in two hours. I'll be home by then and I'll go with you. See you both later.'' he said before driving off.

''Great. My dad's crashing our date.'' I sighed.

''I like him,'' Felix grinned ''And he totally loves me. Thinks of me as a son already.''

''Ass kisser,'' I sniggered before running off.

''Oh! You're gonna get it now!'' he laughed and chased after me.

He could have caught me in seconds but let me get ahead and keep dodging him.

By the time we reached the pawn shop, I was laughing so bad I couldn't breath.

He caught me and kissed my cheeks and lips ''Red suits you',' he said running a finger down my red cheek.

I smiled ''You suit me.''

''Smooth,'' he cooed and kissed me again.

''Stay here?'' I asked when we broke apart. He nodded and pointed to another store across the street. A fishing store.

''I'm gonna get your dad a little something.''

''See. Total suck up.'' I laughed.

''Hey, Never too early to get a few points in.'' he grinned.

I shook my head before going inside.

''Ahh, here you are. Its all done for you, Miss Swan.'' the man beamed.

I looked over compass and smiled ''It's perfect, thank you so much.''

He wrapped both boxes up for me and handed me the brown paper bag.

Felix was already outside when I got out.

He also had a bag in his hand.

''You got everything?'' he asked.

I nodded ''You?''

''yeah. I got your dad some fishing mojo. Thought it might get me more B.F to S.I.L points.'' he grinned.

Huh? I tilted my head right and raised one eyebrow '' B.F to S.I.L points?''

His grin got wider ''Boyfriend to son-in-law points.''

My heart throbbed. Son-in-law? As in marriage? As in he wants my dad to like him that much because he was planning to marry me?

''Really?'' I asked sounding squeakily.

''Really really,'' he laughed ''I know I'm going too fast and all, but I cant help it. I feel too strongly for you, Bella.''

I reached up on my toes and pulled his head down for me to kiss.

''You'll never hear me complaining about your feelings for me.'' I laughed ''I feel the same way. Too fast or not, I wouldn't change any part of it.''

We had reached my house now and the snow was falling thicker and faster. It was going to look beautiful tonight.

''There's still something we need to talk about,'' Felix said as I dropped the packages off on my desk for wrapping.

He sat down on my bed and reached for my hand.

''That sounds...should I be worried?'' I asked as I joined him.

''Never.'' he smiled ''I was just wanting to talk to you about us.''

''Okay,'' I said slowly, unsure of where this was going.

''Relax.'' he chuckled ''I just wanted to talk about mates. I didn't know if you knew much about what being mated meant.''

I felt my whole body relax a little.

''What do you know?'' he asked.

''Not much,'' I shrugged ''Just that mates, real mates, are forever. And that it hurts to be apart. We got that part down.'' I grinned.

He smiled and kissed my hand.

''When we find our true mate, nobody else matters like your mate does. You will do anything and everything for them. They are your whole world.''

''Yep, got that down too.'' I nodded.

''And are you sure you are ready for this? If you want me to slow down, I can. I don't want to overwhelm you with all this.''

''Don't slow down.'' I said as I turned my body to face his ''Don't ever slow down. I love everything about us. From how we met, to how we talk. Its purely Felix and Bella.'' I smiled and climbed onto him.

''Felix and Bella,'' he grinned and pressed his lips to mine.

''We sound like a pair of cats.'' I mumbled against his lips.

He threw his head back and laughed loudly ''Only you, Bella, only you could think that!''

''Bella? Felix?'' Charlie called upstairs at that moment.

''Meow!'' said Felix and laughed louder.

I had to laugh. His laugh was contagious.

''What on earth are you two cackling at?'' my dad asked a minute later, appearing at my open door.

Felix and I were still on the bed laughing.

''Bella said...'' Felix panted as he tried to calm down ''Bella said that... our names together...''

Charlie raised one eyebrow and chuckled.

''I said we sound like a pair of cats. Felix and Bella'' I grinned and Felix laughed again.

Charlie joined in ''Yeah, you kinda do. Like you should be in some old lady's house playing with yarn.''

''Gee, thanks, dad.'' I rolled my eyes at him and stood up, helping Felix up as I did.

''You're welcome. Are you guys ready to go?'' he asked.

I grabbed a red hoodie and my best grip boots. ''Yep. All set''

Felix just nodded as his laughter finally died down.

''Lets get goin then. We can take the cruiser''


	16. Chapter 16

I know I know. I am totally sloppy in my updating routine. that's why I will post another chapter up in a few hours! Yaaaay lol double the Felixy goodness.

**Chapter 16**

**Bella**

We followed my dad down the stairs and I waited while Felix grabbed a jumper. It would look strange if he went out in this weather in just his t-shirt again.

I was standing at the door, looking out at the snow when I heard him behind me. I turned and my mouth dropped.

His 'jumper' should be awarded for its sexiness!

It was hooded and thin. Really soft wool from the look of it, and seriously tight!

His muscles were all on show in every form.

''You like what you see?'' he asked huskily.

''God, yes!'' I breathed.

He chuckled and bent to kiss my cheek ''Ditto, baby. You look amazing.''

Like hell I did. I looked a frumpy mess at side of him.

Charlie beeped the horn, bringing me out of my lust haze.

''Ready?'' Felix asked and took my hand. His dark contacts were back in and his dark eyes sparkled playfully.

I nodded and let him lead me out.

We both rode in the back for the five minute ride and Charlie didn't once give Felix any smug looks like he did when Edward rode in the back of the cruiser. I was so proud.

The little square was full when we reached it and Charlie couldn't find parking.

''You two go on and I'll park at the station.'' he said and pulled up.

We got out and Felix took my hand ''Ready for the official outing?'' he smirked ''After tonight there will be no body that wont know that you are well and truly off the market.''

''Aww, are you gonna pee on my legs?'' I asked sweetly.

He laughed and kissed me ''I think I would if I could,'' he smirked against my mouth.

He pulled me through the crowd and towards the tree.

''Oh, finally!'' Mrs Dott said as she spotted Felix ''This whole town seems to be full of tiny men. We need a big, strong man for the festivities for tonight.''

I sniggered and Felix squeezed my bum ''Naughty,'' he smirked down at me.

''Will you put the higher decorations up, dear?'' Mrs Dott asked ''Its just until Steven gets back with the ladders. That is of course, if Isabella doesn't mind us borrowing you?'' she smiled at me.

''Bring him back in one piece,'' I replied.

I felt him sag beside me ''Belllllla.'' he groaned quietly, bending slightly ''The old ladies frighten me.''

I laughed and kissed his pouty lips ''Be brave, baby. I'll make it up to you.''

He smirked ''I like the sound of that,''

''Hop to it then, Big lad,'' Mrs Dott beamed.

''Big lad?'' I heard Felix mutter ''I'm older than all your living relatives put together, lady.''

''Play nice,'' I grinned.

A large box that smelled of a musty shed was thrust into his arms.

He sighed and began doing as the little old lady wanted.

''Who's he?'' I heard more than a few people ask ''Who is that? Is he new?'' ''He's gorgeous!'' ''Anyone know if he's single?''

I rolled my eyes. Forks people were so predictable.

''That there is Felix. He's Isabella Swans boyfriend.'' Mrs Dott said proudly. She loved being the one to tell everyone.

''Bella Swan?'' ''Really?'' ''Where the hell does she meet them?''

''I know, right? The best ones all flocks to that girl.'' ''Lucky old Bella.''

It just went on and on.

My dad appeared beside me ''I see you two are the talk of the town.''

''When am I ever not nowadays?'' I asked with an eye-roll

**Felix **

These damn little old ladies were fucking terrifying!

There was one that must have been 90 and the tiny thing kept grabbing my ass!

I felt violated.

Bella kept laughing and blowing kisses at me. She was gonna get it later. Hard hopefully.

The women in forks must be seriously deprived. Didn't their men do _anything_? Surely seeing one new man shouldn't bring this kind of reaction out.

I waved my hand at Bella ''Come here,'' I called as every female turned to me.

She grinned and walked over as the women all frowned.

''You ok?'' she asked as she reached me.

''I feel violated in so many ways'' I told her, pulling her close to me.

She giggled and hugged me ''Poor baby.''

''Stay with me?'' I asked, just because I wanted her with me.

''Always.'' she smiled. I kissed her soft lips and ignored the talk around us.

I picked her up by the thighs and laughed as she squealed before setting her on my shoulders ''There you go. Now you can help with the higher up ones.''

''Mmm, best seat in the house.'' she said as I handed her a few decorations.

''You two be careful'' Charlie said as he looked up at his daughter on my shoulders.

''I promise not to drop her.'' I smiled.

''You two are so cute,'' the woman beside Charlie smiled. I recognised her from the other night. Mary her name was.

''Hello again,'' I smiled.

''Hello, Mr Tores'' she replied with a smile of her own ''Bella,''

''Please, call me Felix''

''And I'm sorry to hear about the Cullen's, Bella. Are you going to be alright? Your dad said that Felix is going back to Italy around the same time as they are due to return.''

Damn it! Why the hell did she have to bring all that up?

''I'll be fine, Mary.'' Bella laughed ''The Cullen's hurt me, but I got over it. I know that everything will work out just fine.''

That's my girl!

''What about Edward?'' Mary asked.

Charlie caught my eye and pulled a face 'sorry' he mouthed ''No filter,'' he muttered.

''What about him?'' Bella asked ''If he comes back too, then so be it. Like I said, I'm over it. I hope Edward will find someone who makes him as happy as I am right now.''

Charlie smiled at me and patted my arm.

''Ahh, here's Steve with the ladders.'' Mary said looking away.

''You ok up there?'' I asked, looking up at Bella ''Do you wanna get down?''

''I'm fine. I kinda like it up here.'' she bent her head down and kissed me upside down.

Charlie snapped a couple of photos as he laughed.

''Alright alright. Keep it P.G.'' Charlie chuckled.

Bella groaned and pulled back ''Lets get away from this damned tree. I need a hot one.''

''Darling, you already have a hot one,'' the 90 year old pervert winked.

Bella laughed while I just shuddered and moved quickly away.

I lifted her down as we reached the hot drinks stand and quickly wrapped my arms around her.

''Keep me safe from bony old fingers.'' I whispered.

She laughed and kissed my cheek ''I promise,''

A woman handed her a hot chocolate and we moved away from the group.

''How long do we have to stay?'' I asked ''I really want to give you your gift.''

''Just until the lights get turned on,'' she smiled up at me ''Not be too long.''

''Hey guys,''

We turned to see the blonde boy she worked with walking towards us with two other guys and a girl.

''Hey,'' Bella smiled ''Felix, you remember mike? This is Eric and Ben and Angela. Guys this is Felix.''

I nodded to the group and watched as the one called Eric eyed up my mate. I fought the growl that was dying to get out.

''Are you guys having fun?'' Bella asked ''Quite the turn out this year.''

''I think that has more to do with the tea ladies bragging about the hot new couple.'' the girl smiled at Bella.

''Yeah, old dotty sure is keen,'' Bella grinned at me.

''So how did you two meet?'' she asked us.

''We met about 6 or 7 months ago.'' Bella told her ''My dad roped me into giving Felix here and grand tour of forks.''

''I bet that took a whole of ten minutes!'' the girl laughed.

Bella nodded and smiled ''We got talking and ended up getting soaked. We got along great but Felix had to go back to Italy the next day. He came back to forks a few days ago and here we are.''

''Yeah, Mike was telling us about Joel,'' she frowned ''What an ass.''

Bella shrugged ''It wasn't going anywhere. I knew he was seeing Jess but I didn't care for him enough to care, if you know what I mean.''

The girl nodded ''I know what you mean.''

''So I hear Edward's coming home,'' the one named Eric said suddenly.

Did every fucker know that cunt?

''Yeah,'' Bella nodded ''Supposed to back before new years, I heard.''

''Doesn't that bother you?'' the boy asked. He was looking to be my next meal if he didn't shut the fuck up soon.

''Not at all.'' Bella laughed ''Sure I was upset when they all left. But that wasn't just because of Edward. I missed them all. Alice was my best friend and Emmett was like a brother to me. I didn't get to say goodbye and it really hurt. I'm fine now though. That was over a year ago.''

All three newcomers nodded. ''That's great, Bella.'' the girl smiled ''I'm really happy for you. You deserve to be happy.''

''Thanks Angela.'' Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

''I think the lights are going on.'' Mike said looking round.

''Oh, come on Felix. It looks so magical when it first goes on!'' Bella said, pulling me along.

I grinned and let her lead me. She could lead me anywhere and I would gladly follow.

We reached her dad and Mary and Bella reached down and entwined our fingers together.

I could hear all the twittering gossip about whether or not Bella is really going to be ok with the Cullen's coming back and it was pissing me off. Did they really think that Bella wasn't strong enough to face them? Bella was as tough as they come. Sure she had fell to pieces when they all left but what did they expect? The family took her in, loved her and treated her like one of them, then just left her without warning. Any one of them would have done the same.

''You ok?'' Bella asked, looking up at me.

I smiled down at her ''I'm great,''

All the lights around us went out. It was pitch black.

I looked round at all the scared faces and chuckled. That Eric guy was close by so I reached out and entered his mind. He didn't like the dark. He also thought about my mate more than I liked. Bastard.

I planted little thoughts into his head about him feeling hands on him and hearing little whispers in the dark. That should keep him occupied for a bit.

I chuckled and turned back to face the tree.

''Three!'' called someone from behind the tree ''Two!...One!''

The tree lit up like a beacon. It was beautiful.

''Merry Christmas!'' people were shouting.

I bent my head and whispered into Bella's ear ''Merry Christmas, beautiful''

She turned and wrapped both arms around my neck ''Merry Christmas handsome.''

''Cool it you two,'' Charlie groaned ''Or I'll be getting a bucket of water.''

''Oh hush you,'' Mary laughed ''Young love is magical. You're just too old to remember.''

''Hey!'' Charlie cried ''I'm not old.''

''Dad, we're going to go home now.'' Bella laughed ''See you later.''

''Bye,'' I manage to call as she dragged me through the crowd.

''Eager baby?'' I asked when she didn't slow down.

''These people are driving me crazy! That and I'm freezing my ass off.'' she grinned.

''Want me to run us?'' I asked.

She shook her head ''Not tonight. I'm enjoying the snow for a change.''

''Don't you usually like the snow?''

''Are you kidding me?'' she laughed ''I'm totally accident prone! I love watching it but I can barely stand for five minutes without ending up on my back.''

I laughed loudly and held her tighter.

My mobile began to ring and I cursed myself for not turning it off for the night.

''Sorry, Bella.'' I sighed as I got it out.

''its ok. I don't mind.'' she smiled.

It was Alec.

''This better be important,'' I growled.

''Hello to you too, fuck-pig.'' he laughed ''I just wanted to check in and say congratulations.''

''Thanks,'' I grinned looking over my girl.

''You sound happy.'' he said ''I'm glad you found your mate, truly. So when can we meet her?''

I wasn't going to pull this off for much longer but I was scared that Aro and the brothers would try and make me change her before she was ready. And they would if they knew she was human. That was just how they were.

''Not just yet. She's still coming to terms with everything'' I lied. That was what I'd told Aro

''Okay. So where did you two meet? what's she like? Does she have a power? Is she hot? What...''

''Alec!'' I laughed cutting him off ''Calm down.''

''Sorry. I'm just excited. Its been a while since we had a newbie.'' He replied ''Oh wait, Jane wants a word,''

''Okay,'' I said rolling my eyes. Bella slipped on the snow and I caught her just in time.

She laughed and clung to me tightly.

''Is that her?'' Jane's voice asked.

''Yeah. that's my girl.'' I grinned ''How are you, Jane? Behaving yourself I hope.''

''Me? I'm being an angel.'' she giggled ''As always. But I really want to meet your mate. Make sure she's right for you.''

I shook my head ''She's perfect for me, Jane. Really. You'll love her. She's got a wicked streak that rivals your own.'' I chuckled thinking about that first meeting.

''Hm,'' Jane huffed ''I leave you alone for two minutes and you meet your mate without letting me suss her out first.''

''You'll meet her soon enough Janie.'' I grinned.

''Are you bringing her to the ball?''

Shit! People would expect me to be bringing my mate to the ball with me wouldn't they.

''She has other plans.'' I lied quickly.

''What? isn't she going already?''

''No, she's... got some prior arrangements.''

''That's bullshit!'' Jane said angrily ''She's mates to one of the top guards. Surely she can blow off these prior arrangements to attend the ball of the century with her mate!''

Crap Crap Crap!

''Jane, we only just found each-other,'' I tried to cover ''She has a whole life that didn't include me until a few days ago. I cant expect her to just drop everything and change her plans.''

''The hell you cant!'' she cried ''I'm coming down there to meet this girl and tell her that she is coming to this bloody ball if I have to carry her there myself!''

Oh fuck.

''Jane. No.'' I said clearly ''This is my life and my mate. I know you are just trying to help but I really don't think that would be wise. I will handle this myself. Please just understand.''

The line went quiet for a few seconds before Jane sighed ''Fine. But she had better be treating you well. If I even think for one second that she isn't right for you, I will be back in that po-dunk town before you can say pain.''

''Jane,'' I growled.

''I said fine didn't I?'' she laughed ''What more do you want? Jeesh. Alec wants you back, here.''

''What's going on? I only heard the last part of the convo. Is your mate not treating you good?''

I rolled my eyes. I swear these two are terrible!

''She treats me just fine, Alec. Better than just fine. She's perfect for me. You'll see when you meet her.''

Bella was frowning at me.

''Cant I just come meet her before everyone else?'' Alec asked.

I laughed ''Dude, seriously. I have just met my mate. Cant I spend a little time with her on my own without all you lot turning up? You'll meet her in the new year, chill.''

''You fucking suck, Felix.'' Alec grumbled ''Can I at least speak to her?''

I blew out a breath and looked at Bella ''Alec wants to say hi. Do you wanna talk to him?''

She was still frowning but nodded ''Sure.''

I handed her my phone and wrapped both my arms around her as she pressed it to her ear.

''Hello Alec,''

''Hello... Felix's mate.'' he then laughed ''How totally rude of me, I didn't even ask your name. Forgive my terrible manners.''

''Its ok,'' Bella smiled ''My name is Bella.''

''Beautiful. It is a pleasure to speak with you Bella.''

''Likewise, Alec. And can I just say that I am not in any way shape or form treating Felix badly. It sounded like you guys think badly of me because I am not attending the ball with Felix, but he has assured me that he isn't bothered by me not being there otherwise I would go with him in a heartbeat.. so to speak.''

Alec laughed on the other end ''That's just Jane. She sees Felix as a big brother. He was always the one sticking up for her when we first came to the Volturi so she's kinda protective. She means well.''

''I look forward to meeting her.'' Bella smiled up at me.

''So Bella, are you part of a coven?''

I felt my eyes go wide. Shit, this was heading into dangerous ground.

''No, I'm kinda a loner.'' she replied smoothly.

''Hey, you guys are in forks Washington, right? Are you there to make sure the Cullen's keep their word? They just left, can you believe they told some human our fucking secret? Jane is going ape shit! Fucking Cullen's, think they are so much better than everyone else just cause they eat bunnies and shit.''

Bella laughed at that ''Sounds about right. The Cullen's are so far up their own asses. Thinking they are better than everyone cause of their diet Why deny who you really are, right. You're a vampire, fucking act like it.''

''Hell yeah!'' Alec laughed ''I like her Felix. She's feisty.''

''That she is,'' I agreed, looking down at my beautiful girl ''Listen, Alec, we gotta go. Things to do. We're going for a bite to eat before we swap gifts. So I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call again tonight. Tell Jane the same for me.''

''I hear ya,'' Alec chuckled ''Go fuck like rabbits more like.''

''It was nice talking to you Alec.'' Bella said.

''Yeah, you too sweetheart. I cant wait to meet you. Talk to you guys soon.''

I slipped the phone back into my pocket and picked Bella up to kiss her.

''Mmm, what was that for?'' she smiled when the kiss ended.

''Because you're mine and I can kiss you any-time I want.''

''Wanna go eat someone before we go home?'' she asked, wrapping her arms and legs around me ''Or are you going to feed from me?''

I frowned and touched my forehead to hers ''I don't wanna hurt you baby.''

''Okay, hows this? We go find someone to drink from today and then when you feel more comfortable, you can try feeding from me?''

''Deal.'' I smiled ''Where to?''

''Well if you aren't planning on killing anyone, I guess we can stay-in forks. Just keep your senses alert in-case any of the pack shows up. Cause that would be a total disaster!''

''Why?''

''They kill vampires who hunt on their land.'' she shrugged ''And if you didn't already know, I'm kinda attached to you so I don't wanna fight a pack of hulking native boys if they try to hurt you. Cause they are my friends but I will totally kick their asses.''

I chuckled ''Got it. Lets go get me some dinner.''


	17. Chapter 17

As promised here's 17. Cullen's coming soooooooon lol

**Bella**

**chapter 17**

We found a guy walking along the side of the road close to Charlie's. He was middle aged and had a big build.

Not like Felix, hell who was, but well built for a human.

Felix must have done his brain mojo because the guy turned and walked into the forest beside him.

''You sure you wanna be with me for this?'' Felix asked uncertainly ''I really don't care if you don't. It might be a bit... much.''

''Its fine,'' I smiled ''This is who you are. I wanna see.''

He nodded and took my hand, leading me into the trees after the man.

I gotta admit though, I was a little nervous.

The man was just standing by a tree looking bored.

Felix glanced at me before looking back at him.

''Its fine,'' I repeated ''Go on.''

Biting his lip, he walked over to the man who rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm for Felix.

He looked back at me with emotion swirling in his eyes. He was scared. Scared that I would freak out or something.

I smiled and shot him a wink.

It must have helped because the corners of his delicious mouth turned up before he turned back to the man and brought his arm up to his mouth.

I heard a tiny squelching sound but that was all. I expected much worse. Screams, growls, blood spurting.

This was... quiet. This was just Felix standing with his mouth pressed to some guys arm who looked bored.

Soon, Felix stood back and pressed a handkerchief onto the man's arm. The man looked down at it before holding his hand over the bite to keep it secured.

''Here,'' Felix murmured pressing something into the man's other hand ''Bandage that when you get home. You cut yourself. Do now show anyone and keep it covered until it completely heals. You did not see us. You went straight home from the tree lighting.''

The man didn't even bat an eye at been bitten. He smiled cheerfully and walked out of the woods.

''Well that was... different.'' I said walking over to Felix and wrapping my arms around his waist.

''Different good or different bad?'' he asked, looking down at me.

''The good kind.'' I grinned ''Do you feel better?''

''Much. Thank you.''

''Good. Now not to be a mood killer or anything, but can we go home? I'm freezing my human ass off here.''

He grinned widely and picked me off before blurring away through the trees. I hoped he knew where he was going cause I couldn't see a thing.

He must have down because we arrived at Charlie's a few seconds later.

The phone was ringing when I opened the door.

I tried to take my boots off as not to trail sludgy snow through the house but ended up on my ass in front of the stairs.

''Want me to get it?'' Felix asked, having already removed his own boots and turning back to face me. He spotted me on the floor and burst out laughing.

''Just answer then damn phone.'' I grumbled, finally getting the stupid things off of my feet.

I padded through to the kitchen in my socks ''Who is it baby?'' I asked.

He had the phone pressed to his ear ''Hello? Anyone there?''

''Just hang up. If its important they will call back'' I told him, getting stuff out to make a hot chocolate.

''helooooooo,'' he repeated ''I can hear that there is someone there. Just talk already.''

Ah the vampire. Every prank callers worst nightmare.

''It will just be kids.'' I laughed ''Come on, lets go snuggle by the fire before Charlie comes back. I believed I promised to make it up to you for loaning you out to the scary old ladies.''

''That you did.'' he smirked at me ''Sorry prank caller dude, I cant play your creepy game right now. My insanely hot girlfriend is going to do dirty sexy things to me. Buh bye now.'' he put the phone back in the cradle and walked towards me.

''Felix!'' I laughed, whacking him with the tea-towel ''That could have been my mom or a friend of Charlie's!''

''Well they should have said something.'' he chuckled ''I could hear fabric moving so I know there was someone there.''

''You are terrible!'' I said shaking my head and walking into the room with my hot chocolate.

He followed me into the room and sat down on the floor in front of the fire. ''Those old women were frightening. Seriously, if a vampire ever wanted to make an army to scare the shit out of people, turning the granny's would sure do the fucking trick.''

I placed my mug on the fire place and sat on my knees in-front of him smirking. ''Poor baby,'' I cooed ''Did the scary old ladies put their wrinkled hands on you?''

He pouted his bottom lip out and nodded cutely ''One of them kept touching my bum.''

I laughed loudly and leaned closer to him turning my head to kiss his neck while running my hand down his side and round to his denim clad ass. What a fine ass it was too. I couldn't blame the old lady one bit.

''Like this?'' I breathed into his ear.

''Yeah... only not as good,'' he replied.

I sucked his ear lobe into my mouth before kissing down his neck and bringing up his sexy jumper for him to remove.

''Thought we were... gift swapping..'' he said sounding breathless.

I chuckled. It wasn't as though he needed to breath.

''We will. After I do this.'' I smiled ''Arms up,''

He did as I asked and lifted his arms above his head so I could slide his jumper and t-shirt off.

I sat back on my feet and looked him over. He was a god. Zeus didn't have a thing on Felix.

He was just so... fucking sexy! Toned and chiselled to perfection.

What the hell did he do when he was human to look this good?

Hmm. ''What did you do as a human?''

He looked shocked at my question ''My family owned a lot of land. I used to tend to it with my father from a young age. When I turned fifteen though, I had to join the fighters in Rome We were put through our paces daily.''

''I can tell,'' I smirked.

''I think you are ogling me.''

I leaned into him and kissed his chest ''Definitely.'' I said between kisses.

He groaned and ran his hands through my hair as I kissed down his torso.

''What if... Charlie..'' he gritted out.

''I guess I'll have to be quick then wont I?''

My hands reached for his zipper and quickly opened his jeans and pulled then down his thighs.

He was already hard and ready. I hadn't really had a good look at Felix Jr before now and I must say I was more than impressed.

I knew he was huge cause I had felt it, but it was also drool worthy to look at.

Everything about him was drool worthy. The man was a god.

I licked my lips before bending and taking him into my mouth.

He groaned and jerked back slightly ''Fuck, Bella..''

I grinned around him and set to work on pleasuring him.

He seemed to really like when I hummed and cupped his balls. Within minutes, he was saying my name and telling me he was going to cum.

''Bella... baby, I cant stop it... you're going to have to... stop before..''

I didn't listen. I just pushed him deeper into my mouth till I felt his head hit the back of my throat and then some.

Cool wetness shot from him straight into my throat repeatedly. I swallowed a few times till he was finished then released him and sat back, picking my mug back up and snuggling into his side.

He didn't say a word for about five minutes.

I looked up at him and he was watching me with he mouth slightly open.

''What?'' I asked innocently.

''That.. you... and you.. I..''

I laughed ''Almost a thousand years on earth and you give me that?''

''Amazing.'' he said ''Fucking amazing.''

''Thank you,'' I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He let out a huge breath and pulled his jeans back up before pulling me so sit in-between his legs and wrapping his arms around me ''You know, I might just volunteer to work for those old granny's if this is what I get in return.''

''Go ahead. They love you. I'm sure they would all love having a hot young thing like you helping them out.''

He snorted and buried his face in my hair.

I stared into the fire as we sat there in silence.

''I love you Bella.'' he said clearly, resting his chin on my shoulder ''I think I have since the day I met you.''

I turned my body slightly to face him better and reached up to touch his face ''I love you too Felix.''

He reached round behind him and brought a square flat box out. The box was black velvet with a red silk bow round it.

''Merry Christmas,'' he smiled, leaning forward to kiss my lips gently.

I grabbed the smaller blue box off of the fireplace and held out out to him ''Merry Christmas.'' I replied.

I pulled the ribbon off carefully cause I wanted to save it, before opening the box.

Inside was a beautiful necklace. It was gold with a V pendant over a blood red ruby surrounded by diamonds. It was beautiful and looked very very expensive.

''This is beautiful Felix. Thank you so much!''

''You are most welcome.'' he smiled before opening his own box.

He tool out the compass and opened it up.

''So you'll always find your way back to me.'' he said reading the inscription ''Thank you Bella. This is... amazing. Thank you.'' he pulled me in and kissed me, holding me tightly.

I was breathless when we broke away ''I love my necklace,'' I said taking it out of the box ''Scared to death that I'm going to break it or loose it though. It must have cost a fortune.''

''Its stronger than it looks, trust me. If us vampires can wear them for hundreds of years without breaking them then I'm sure you'll be fine.'' he smiled glancing down at his own pendant.

How the hell had I missed that?

Well since it was just above the fuck hotness of his body, I can let myself off for not noticing it. That was a lot to be distracted by.

''So I am a honorary Volturi now?'' I asked with a grin, placing the chain over my head. The pendant rested between my breasts comfortably.

''Yep. Only top ranking guard get the pendants.'' he smirked ''So many vampires would be jealous of you for having that.''

''I'm sure they would.'' I laughed ''Thank you again.''

The front door opened ''Bells? Felix?''

''In here dad,'' I called, settling back against Felix's chest and holding his hands.

My dad appeared in the doorway ''Ready to get that tree... er, why aren't you wearing a shirt son?''

I laughed and sat up, turning to face my boyfriend/mate ''This is my Christmas gift, dad. He's going to go shirtless from now on.'' I joked.

Charlie sat down on his recliner and shook his head ''I can see why that that would be a treat for you Bells. You must work out a lot Felix.''

''Not really,'' Felix shrugged ''Must be in my genes or something.''

''Must be related to the hulk then.'' Charlie smirked.

I laughed loudly as Felix began posing in various hulk poses.

''Nice bling,'' my dad said nodding to my necklace.

''Thanks, Felix gave it to me.'' I smiled brightly.

''Look what Bella got me,'' Felix said, handing the compass to him before pulling his t-shirt on.

''That's great, Bells. Really thoughtful. You know, I had a pocket watch like this years ago, before we had you. It belonged to my grandfather. Had to sell it though so I could get your mother an engagement ring. She was expecting some gigantic diamond,'' he laughed ''This reminds me of it.''

I was biting my lip to stop myself from grinning like a loon.

''This is for you Charlie. Happy Christmas.'' Felix said handing him a large wrapped box.

''You shouldn't have, Felix.'' Charlie said as he tore into the gift. My dad loved presents.

His face dropped when he looked at the box.

I didn't even know what it was.

''What... how did you... oh my god...'' he looked up at Felix and blinked ''I have been ogling this in the fishing shop for the past tree years. How did you know? This is way too much.''

''Must have been a lucky guess.'' Felix grinned ''Bella said you liked fishing and I thought you'd like it.''

''Like it? I fucking love it!'' my dad said making my mouth drop. Charlie never swears.

''Thank you so much!'' he gushed, flipping the box over to read it ''I cant wait to get this baby out in the water. Those fish wont stand a chance.''

He set the box down and brought out two boxes from the drawer in the table beside his chair. The boxes were identical.

He looked at them before handing one to me and one to Felix ''Merry Christmas you two.''

''Thanks dad,'' I grinned as Felix said the same making Charlie chuckle.

Felix opened his first and found a man's gold bracelet.

''Matches the chain,'' Charlie nodded to Felix's neck ''Noticed it at dinner the other day.''

''Thank you Charlie, I love it.'' Felix smiled.

''You are more than welcome son.''

I opened my own box and raised one eyebrow at the lone key inside.

''Dad?'' I asked holding the key up ''You kicking me out after all?''

Charlie chuckled and stood up ''Not today. Come here.''

I sent Felix a bewildered look before getting up and following my dad into the kitchen and then through to the garage.

''Merry Christmas Bells.'' he said waving his arm through the door.

I walked inside and stopped. Inside was a new truck. It was black and shiny and totally sexy!

''Seriously!'' I asked excitedly ''Oh my god, thank you so much!''

I hugged my dad tightly before jumping up and down happily ''I love it I love it I love it!''

''Look babe, its a Warrior.'' Felix laughed ''Its fucking perfect for you,''

I grinned and hugged Charlie again ''Come on, I need to give you yours dad.'' I said happily.

Tonight had been so perfect. Even the Cullen's coming back couldn't spoil it.

We all traipsed back into the living room and sat down.

''Uts not going to top the fishing what-sit,'' I said with a grin as I handed him the small box ''But I know you'll like it.''

Charlie frowned at me called his new toy a what-sit and pulled on the blue ribbon before opening the box.

He stared down at the pocket watch in shock for a full minute before he looked at me ''Bells..''

I grinned widely and snuggled into Felix ''Merry Christmas daddy.''

''How did you know?'' he asked ''Tonight was the first time I had spoke about it in years.''

''Mr Keller told me that the person who had bought it had just had a massive clear out and brought it back to him. I thought you might want it back.''

''I don't know what to say..'' he said sounding choked up ''I cant thank you enough, Bella. You really are a perfect daughter.''

''Remember that the next time I piss you off.'' I laughed ''I'm glad you like it though.''

He stared down at the box in wonder ''I never thought I'd see it again. Thank you both for tonight. Its been fantastic.''

''You're telling me,'' I said stroking my necklace ''I got a perfect boyfriend, diamonds _and_ a new sexy truck! Santa must love me this year.''

Both man laughed.

''What do you say we get this tree lit up and looking fancy?'' Charlie asked.

''Lets do this.'' I agreed happily.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay guys, so I can now tell you all that there are 23 chapters to this fic. Almost over (sniff sniff). And the fuck-pigs are back in the next chapter.

Enjoy!

**Felix**

**chapter 18**

The next few days were a riot. Bella's dad was fucking awesome.

I went fishing with him on Christmas morning to try out the equipment that I had got him while Bella cooked the dinner.

She said she would go mental if we were round her while she baked the bird.

The little minx even made me eat some of the bloody thing!

Like eating dirt. Human food is gross.

Boxing day was spent watching sports all day (though no boxing funnily enough) while Bella talked to her mom for hours on the phone.

She was so beautiful. She kept touching her necklace and looking over at me while smiling.

Her mom sounded like a bitch though to be honest. Charlie more than agreed with me.

Bella told her about me and our Christmas together and then later told her about the Cullen's coming back and how everyone thought she was going to fall apart. Her mother actually asked if there was any chance of her and Edward getting back together because Edward was _quite rich wasn't he_?

Seriously!

Charlie just rolled his eyes when Bella said angrily that no, there was no way in fucking hell of that happening.

I was dreading leaving Bella. Especially just as those bastards were coming back.

I had phoned Aro and asked him if I could stay and miss the ball but he didn't like that idea one bit. Said he needed all of his guard in-case one of the vamps in attendance tried anything.

Prick.

I was even tempted to just no go back at all. But I knew that Jane, Alec and Demetri would be on the first plane down here if I didn't go back. We were all close and they would worry.

I made myself scarce the next day as Charlie's friend Billy was coming over with his son and their 'friends'. AKA the pack.

Though I was curious to meet them, Bella didn't think it was a good idea as she wasn't sure my gift would work on them even though Jacob hadn't smelt my scent that first time we met.

So I headed back to Seattle to have a poke around. There were more fucking newborns.

Who the hell was making them and just setting them loose?

They didn't even know who their leader was.

I took care of them and hung around looking for clues.

There weren't any.

Bella gave me the all clear to come back so I ran back to forks after burning the new born.

The house smelt disgusting! Like wet dog and fur. Fucking gross.

Charlie was bummed that I didn't get to meet the guys. He's apparently been telling everyone how great I was and how he sees me as part of the family.

Bella said her friend Jake was really pissed off that she had left the ass nut and moved on to some stranger. Fucking brat.

It was now the twenty-eighth of December.

The Cullen's were due back tomorrow and I was due back in Italy

I was currently sprawled out on the sofa bed with Bella wrapped around me like an anaconda.

''Motherfucker, bastard, twat, shit, fuck, bollocks, cunt!''

I chuckled to myself. Charlie had a colourful vocabulary this morning.

''I have a very big problem.'' he said as he walked into the room.

Bella stirred in my arms and opened one eye ''Wssup?''

''Bella, honey, you know the Cullen's are coming back tomorrow?''

Bella groaned ''Dad, you woke me up from a good dream to tell me that?''

''No, not just that, listen.'' he said sitting down.

Bella sat up slightly ''What's wrong? You have your your panicky face on.''

''The cops in mason county need men on hand. They have virtually no staff after everyone in their sheriffs office have gotten ill at the same time. Me and Steve are heading down and they want us to stay a few days. I will be back by new years day but with the Cullen's coming back, I...''

She groaned again and let her head fall against my chest ''Fucking Cullen's! God!''

''I can ask Billy if you can stay there for a couple of days, Bells. Its not a problem.''

''No, dad,'' she sighed ''Its fine. I will not let them... freaks, run me out of my own house. I'm staying. Felix is here till tomorrow then I can ask Angela to come by. We can have a girls night or whatever. I'll be fine.''

I frowned. I didn't like the sound of her being here alone either.

She looked from her dad to me and back again ''Guys, seriously. I'll be fine. Its three days. I don't care if any of the Cullen's come by, I'll just tell them to go fuck themselves.''

Charlie didn't look convinced ''Bells..'' he sighed ''I know you think that now, but...''

''But what dad?'' she sat up fully now.

''But I remember how you were around Edward. And even his sister Alice.'' he sighed and ran his hand over his face ''They manipulate you Bella. I saw it time and time again. Anything they wanted, even if you didn't want the same thing, they always got you to do what they asked. I'm just worried that when they come back... that things will go the same way.''

''I am not the same girl I was back then dad.'' she told him adamantly ''I thought I was in love with Edward then and just wanted to make him happy. That's why I did what they wanted.''

''Exactly.'' Charlie said waving his hand ''I don't think its a good idea for you to..''

''Exactly. Yes exactly.'' she said cutting him off ''I don't love Edward. Not even a little bit. And if the fucker even thinks about manipulating me, I will torch his sparkly ass and dance round the pyre.''

I laughed at the image that gave me but Charlie looked confused. Inside joke Charlie boy.

''Bells,'' he said leaning forward ''I'm just worried about you, that's all. With Felix leaving tomorrow and them coming back... I'm not going to be here if you need me. Its going to be tough.''

''Fuck it, I'm staying.'' I said, rubbing my hand down Bella's back ''Aro can suck it.''

Bella shook her head ''Felix, no. Aro needs you back in Italy Really, I'll be fine. And wont the Cullen's be leaving as soon as they get back here anyway? didn't Aro say they were going to the ball thingie?''

She did have a point.

''Yeah he did.'' I nodded ''Said they were going to be there for the ball on new years eve so you're right. They will come here, get their shit in the house and then be on their way to Italy.''

''Must be nice to fly all the way across the world for a ball.'' Charlie mused.

''Trust me, not this one.'' I sighed.

''Dad, go to mason county.'' Bella said with an eye roll ''I'm a big girl. And Felix, go to the ball so Aro doesn't have a hissy fit and send half the guard looking for you.''

''Guard?'' Charlie asked then shook his head ''Whatever. Are you sure you'll be ok?''

''Yes!'' she laughed.

''Okay,'' he sighed ''But if that little ball sack gives you any shit, I want you to phone Jacob and the guys on the Rez to come an stay with you, okay?''

Bella smirked ''You really want your nineteen year old daughter staying in a house with nine super buff, half naked guys?''

Charlie and I both frowned causing Bella to laugh loudly.

''When you put it like that, no.'' Charlie grumbled.

''Not at fucking all!'' I added, wrapping my arms round her.

Charlie stood up ''Right. Well, I'd better get going. Bella ring me any time alright?''

Bella groaned ''Got it. Jeesh, just go already. I'll be fine.''

''Sure sure,'' he chuckled ''Felix, I guess this is goodbye for now. Thanks for spending Christmas with us and I'll see you in the new year.''

''Thank you for having me sir.'' I smiled, shaking his hand.

''Catch you later guys. Remember, call me any-time That goes for the both of you.'' he called before leaving.

''Finally!'' Bella sighed before flopping down on the mattress and closing her eyes.

''You seriously wanna go back to sleep?'' I asked amused.

''Why are you both such sleep haters?'' she whimpered but opened her beautiful eyes again.

''We have some re-con to do.'' I grinned down at her.

''Re-con?''

''You said you didn't want the Cullen's to know who I was just yet so I need to play with a few minds in-case Edward goes digging for my identity.''

''Oooh, brain play!'' she grinned.

I laughed and slapped her sweet ass ''Go get dressed. We have a lot to do.''

She scampered out of the bed and laughed as she ran upstairs.

Smiling, I put the sofa bed away and straightened up the living room before making her some breakfast.

I had gotten better at cooking, I must say. Not much, but better.

My girl looked delicious when she came downstairs fifteen minutes later.

Fitted black jeans tucked into calf length tan boots and a thin cream knit hooded jumper with her hair down in soft curls.

Magnificent. And all mine.

I was one lucky son of a bitch.

''Smells good,'' she grinned as she sat down and began eating ''You spoil me.''

''Because I love you,'' I smiled, kissing her head.

''And I love you right back.''

It was past twelve by the time we finally made it out of the house.

We had ended up making love in the kitchen after breakfast... and again in the hall way as we were trying to leave.

Once we were in her new truck, driving towards the town, I told her of what I was going to do.

Change everyone's mind to say that that they knew who I was but when one was to look inside that mind, they wouldn't see my face or features. Only my figure and what I was wearing. Nothing to say I am a vampire or part of the guard.

Edward wouldn't recognise me from anyone thoughts.

Bella and I had fun with a few of the people she didn't likes minds. Giving them freaky fetishes or crazy phobias.

It was past seven pm when we finally got back to Bella's.

''How about we cuddle up and watch a movie and order a pizza?'' I asked as we went inside.

''That sounds fantastic!'' she sighed as she threw herself onto the sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

''Tired baby?'' I asked.

''Little bit,'' she grinned.

I crawled over the end of the couch and up her body till I was hovering over her ''Wanna just go to sleep and forget the movie and pizza?''

''Na uh,'' she said, leaning up to kiss my lips softly ''This is our last night together till god knows when. I'm not about to spend it sleeping.''

My mobile began to ring. Probably Aro telling me to hurry up or some bullshit.

I slipped out my phone. It was Demetri.

''Demetri, hows it going?'' I answered as Bella kissed down my neck and across my jaw.

''Good my brother,'' he chuckled ''Just got back and heard you found your mate. Congrats man. what's she like? I cant wait to meet her.''

''Thanks.'' I grinned ''She's fucking awesome. I cant wait to introduce her to you guys.''

''Jane says she's not coming back with you? What the fucks that about?''

I shook my head. Jane.

''She's got plans already. Its no biggy. The ball is going to suck ass anyway. You know that.''

He chuckled ''True true. Anyway, the reason I'm calling is to tell you that the Cullen's are arriving back in forks as we speak.''

''WHAT!'' I said loudly, sitting up onto my knees. Bella looked up at me in shock.

''Yeah, they should be home and fixing their little problem any minute so you can run by their place and then hop on the plane back home. Marcus wants to see you.''

Shit! Fuck!

''Okay. Thanks for letting me know. I'll see you soon.''

I hung up without waiting for a goodbye ''We have a problem.''

''Again?'' Bella asked ''Today is just full of them.''

''The Cullen's are back. Like now!''

''Fuck!'' she sat up ''but they are early.''

''I know baby. Do you want me to stay with you when they come?''

she bit her lip as she thought ''No. lets stick to the original plan. I want to hear their excuses and what they plan to do before they know about you.''

''You sure?'' I asked, holding her close.

She nodded against me ''Yes. Its okay. I'll be fine.'' she looked up at me ''Does this mean you have to leave today?''

''I guess. Shit. I really don't want to fucking go.''

she smiled and kissed my jaw ''I love you Felix.''

closing my eyes and holding her tightly, I breathed her in ''I love you, me amor.''


	19. Chapter 19

don't hate me please! I'm back and I'm sorry lol. I'll even post double chapters today just to satisfy you all :)

**Bella**

**chapter 19**

I watched as Felix flitted round collecting his things and throwing them into a ruck-sack.

I felt so angry that we were missing out on our last day because of the fucking Cullen's.

Ass-holes

I couldn't wait to hear what cock and bull story they try and feed me about why they are back.

''I'm all set,'' he said, stopping in front of me.

I stood up and ran my hands up his chest and gripped his shirt tightly in my hands.

''Phone me soon?'' I asked trying to keep the tears back.

''Every fucking hour.'' he said huskily. He sounded as upset as I felt.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

Felix pressed his lips to mine and pulled me as close as we could get ''I love you so fucking much!'' he growled against my lips.

''Ditto,'' I smiled.

''Double ditto,'' he replied with a chuckle.

''Double double ditto,'' we said at the same time then laughed.

''I'll be back before you know it.'' he said. He sounded like he was saying it to himself more than to me ''And if any of those bunny sucking cunts try anything, namely Edward the bitch, tell me and I will rip his useless cock off and stuff it into his ass-hole.''

''Sounds fun,'' I grinned and kissed him again ''Go before I get all blubbery.''

''Ditto babe.'' he grinned. ''I'll call you when I get on the plane, ok?''

I nodded ''Kay. See you soon.''

''I'll find my way back to you.'' he smiled, holding up his compass.

he kissed me one last time and then was gone.

I opened my eyes to find myself alone in the house.

Sighing loudly I sat down on Charlie's recliner and held my pendant in my hand.

I need to keep this out of sight. Bringing it up to my lips I pressed a kiss on it before tucking it down my top and out of sight.

I got up and went into the kitchen.

I felt lost. I didn't know what to do.

Well I hadn't eaten since breakfast so I'll start there.

I was just sitting down to eat my sandwich when my mobile rang.

It was way too early to be Felix.

Jacob.

''Hey Jake,'' I said as I answered.

''Bella, where are you?'' he asked with a growl.

''I'm at home.'' I said before taking a bite.

''They're back!'' Jacob said ''The Cullen's are all fucking back!''

''I know,'' I mumbled around my food. My manners has jumped out of the window when I realised just how hungry I was.

''You know? How do you know? We only just picked up their scent.''

''My boyfriend got a call earlier from a friend who knows Carlisle and he told us.''

''You don't sound too bothered Bells, what going on?'' he sounded worried.

''I'm fine Jacob. I really don't care if they are back or not.''

He was quiet for a few seconds ''Damn Bella, when did you get all, yeah whatever, about this?''

''I got over it, Jacob.'' I chuckled ''You helped me, remember.''

''I know. Listen bells, I know I was against you and this new guy, but if he makes you happy then I'm happy.''

I felt my eyes fill up again. He wouldn't be saying that if he knew what Felix was.

''Thanks Jake. He makes me more than happy.''

''Charlie thinks the guy is fucking great. Cant stop going on about him. Says he even bigger than one of us. I didn't even think that was possible.'' he laughed.

''Oh yeah, Felix is fucking huge.'' I giggled ''A mountain of a man.''

''We should hang out. Can I come over? I'd like to meet this Felix guy. Make sure he's up to standards for dating my little Bella-boo.''

''He's just left. His boss needed him back in Europe for a while so he had to go.''

''What? Are you serious?'' he asked ''The day your ex comes back to town and your new boyfriend just up and leaves you? that's fucked up.''

''Hey!'' I said angrily ''Felix has to work. And I don't mind. My dad left me too so don't start that shit. I'm perfectly fine. And when the Cullen's do show up, I will tell them exactly what I think of them.''

''Sorry Bells,'' he sighed ''I know this cant be easy for you.''

''Its fine. And Felix will be back soon anyway.''

''You two seem pretty serious from what Charlie said. Said it was like love at first sight or something like that.''

''It was like I imprinted on him all those months ago Jake. How we met.. and what we were like together... it was fate. He's my perfect match. My imprint.''

''So hows this going to work if he works in Europe and you like in Forks Washington?''

''We'll work something out,'' I shrugged ''I cant see myself staying here now that the Cullen's are back anyway so maybe I'll go to Europe? I've always wanted to see the sights.''

''Don't even think about running away because of those fucking blood suckers!'' he growled ''I'll kill them all, fuck the treaty.''

''Its not just because of them. I want to be with Felix. I wont be away from him for long and if he is needed in Europe then that's where I'll go.''

''Wow. You really do care for the guy.'' Jake whistled.

''I love him Jake. And when you meet you're imprint you will know the feeling.''

''I hope so, Bells. I hope so. Listen I gotta go, patrols to run, vamps to kill. Call me if you need me. Any time alright?''

''Alright Jake. Thank you for caring.''

''Sure sure,'' he said before hanging up.

I put the phone down on the table and picked up the rest of my sandwich.

Would I really drop everything and go to Italy to be with Felix?

The only things keeping me here were my dad and Jake. Everything else was shit really. My job was crap. I didn't really have any real friends beside the pack. And Jacob would soon find his imprint and take over the tribe from his dad. The only real thing keeping me here was Charlie.

I could always come visit him. Or even fly him out to Italy to visit us? I'm sure he would love Italy

I really would. I would leave my life here and go to Italy in a heartbeat.

Of course things will be harder once Felix changes me. Would he change me?

Edward didn't want to.

Then again, Edward wasn't my mate. He was just a lying jackass.

Felix will change me and then we can be together forever.

Hey, maybe we could even find a nice lady vamp for Charlie and he could change too.

I giggled at that thought. If only.

Glancing at the clock, it was past ten now. Would Felix be on the plane yet?

Getting up, I placed my plate in the sink and grabbed my phone before turning off the kitchen light.

A loud knock echoed through the hall from the front door.

I froze.

Man up Bella! I scolded myself. Pull up your big girl panties and be the warrior that Felix knows and loves.

I nodded to myself suddenly determined and walked over to the door.

Grabbing the handle I pulled it open.

Edward stood on my doorstep looking exactly the same as he had over a year ago.

''Bella,'' he said my name like a prayer.

''Looks like someone doesn't know how to keep a promise. What happened to 'this will be the last time you ever see me'?''

''Bella..'' he repeated.

''What the hell do you want?'' I asked raising one eyebrow.

He looked a taken back at my attitude ''I came to see you..''

I rolled my eyes ''Thank you captain obvious. I can see that. But what do you want?''

He frowned now. He was still beautiful. Like a sculpture.

He didn't hold a candle to my Felix though. Not in a billion years.

''Can I come in?'' he asked.

''Not really. Say what you want to say then go Edward. I have stuff to do.''

He flinched.

I was so fucking proud of myself! Go me!

''Bella please. I need to talk to you. I need to explain a few things..''

''So explain. I'm not stopping you'' I shrugged one shoulder and leaned against the door jam.

''Bella, the only reason I left was because I thought I was protecting you. I needed you to have a chance at a normal happy life. Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done in a hundred years. I swear to you Bella, I will never fail you again.''

''Right,'' I nodded ''Okay, thanks for that. Is that all?''

''Bella, please,''

''Please what?'' I asked loudly ''What the hell do you want Edward?''

''I want you.'' he replied taking a step closer.

I held up my hand before he could get too close ''Well too bad, Edward, because you cant have me.''

''Please, let me come in so we can talk about this?''

I shook my head ''What's there to talk about? You made it perfectly clear in the woods that day. I was a distraction. I'm not good for you. You don't want me. Blahhh, I got it. I'm over it, just like you wanted. Now what the hell are you back for?''

''The family wants to see you. Will you come to our house?''

I laughed now ''Seriously? They left without even saying goodbye and now they want to see me?''

''It was my fault they left like that. I thought it would be best.'' he said looking down at his feet ''Clearly I was mistaken.''

''No shit Sherlock.'' I replied scratching.

''Please Bella. Come back to our house and I will explain everything, I swear.''

''Fine,'' I shrugged ''I'll listen to whatever crap you have to say. Cant really see the point of it, but I'll come.''

He smiled ''Thank you. Everyone is really excited to see you again..''

''Save it.'' I snapped, grabbing my keys and closing the door behind me.

''My car is over...''

''I'm taking my truck, thanks.'' I said cutting him off.

''New truck?'' he asked looking over my warrior ''Nice.''

Durr.

I got in and watched him as he climbed in beside me. Edward Cullen.

The boy I had once loved more than anything. Oh how I wished I had vampire strength so I could punch you in your perfect fucking face.

I started the engine and set off on the route I hadn't taken in so long.

''Victoria is dead.'' he said looking at me hopefully.

Really?

''oh.''

''yeah, we came across her last night when we were heading home. She was planning an attack against you so I killed her.''

was he expecting me to be grateful? It was his damn fault she was after me in the first place.

I shrugged one shoulder ''bitch was crazy anyway.''

he didn't reply.

''You've changed.'' he said after a few minutes ''Being nineteen suits you, Bella. You are truly beautiful.''

I didn't answer, just stared straight ahead.

He didn't speak again until we reached the house.

All the lights were on and it looked exactly the same as it always had. Like nothing had changed.

Only everything had changed. For me anyway.

I got out before he could open my door for me and followed him up the steps and into the house.

I was trying desperately to keep my breathing even and my heart from pounding.

He led me into the house and through to the front room where I small blur suddenly moved towards me.

I don't know if it was because of my bubble and all the vampire venom I had whored, but I was able to see her coming now and neatly side stepped her hug.

''Don't even think about hugging me!''


	20. Chapter 20

For some reason. Fanfiction wouldn't let me post this chapter last night so here it is.

3 chapters left :'(

**chapter 20**

**Bella.**

Everyone around us looked shocked. None of them had changed. It was surreal.

''Bella, I've missed you so much.'' Alice pouted.

''Good for you,'' I replied ''Now can you say what you need to say so I can go? I'm expecting an important phone call.''

''Little bitch!'' Rosalie said, stepping forward ''How dare you speak to my family like that!''

I raised one eyebrow at her before turning back to Edward ''Well?''

''Bella, please take a seat,'' Carlisle said clearing his throat.

I sat down on the couch across from him.

''I know that our leaving will have been unpleasant for you. But Edward thought he was doing what was best for you. You have to understand that he only wants you to be happy.''

''Unpleasant?'' I asked ''Unpleasant? I was a zombie for months! Do you know what its like to have the love of your life tell you that you weren't good enough for you? That he didn't want you? Do you know how bad it is to have your father feeding you because you've lost the will to live? Do you? Because let me tell you, it was more than unpleasant!''

''Bella,'' Edward said softly ''I had no idea that..''

''Of course you fucking did!'' I snapped ''You knew how much I loved you! How I reacted when you said that I should leave forks after James attacked me. I loved you more than life itself and you fucking broke me!''

''I'm sorry.'' he said sounding close to tears.

''Yeah well, too late for that.''

''Its never too late, Bella.'' Carlisle said with a small smile ''Edward found it unbearable to live without you. We all missed you.''

What a load of shit!

I wanted to say yeah right. And you been back has nothing to do with Aro threatening you? Ass-holes

''I love you, Bella. I've loved you since the day I met you.'' Edward reached for my hand but I moved back ''Please, tell me you can find it in your heart to forgive me?''

I narrowed my eyes at him. Was he fucking serious?

''... I cant just forgive and forget everything.''

''I know,'' he sighed ''I am going to spend the rest of existence making it up to you, Bella. I promise you.''

''The rest of existence? that's an awfully long time Edward.'' I said shaking my head ''Why are you really back?''

''Got a little paranoid in your old age, Bella.'' Emmett chuckled from across the room.

''And more than a little bitchy.'' Rosalie added.

''What can I say?'' I smirked ''Behind every paranoid bitch, there's a ass-hole man who made her that way.''

My mobile began to ring. Looking down I saw Felix's name and smiled ''Excuse me,''

I got up and walked out of the house and on to the porch, knowing full well that they could still hear but playing dumb.

''Hello?''

''Hey baby,'' he cooed ''I miss you already.''

''I miss you too. More than you can even imagine..''

''Where are you?''

''Ed..er... my ex is back in town and invited me over to see his family.'' I said trying not to smile.

The Cullen's were in for the shock of their fucking lives when Felix comes back to forks.

''Oh. Sounds fun. Did Charlie call yet? I got a text from him earlier. Seems he found time to go fishing today and show of his new toy to all the guys down there.''

''Do much for needing all men on hand.'' I sniggered ''Did you get your plane on time?''

''Its a private jet Bella. It leaves when I say it leaves.'' he chuckled.

''Okay smart ass,'' I rolled my eyes.

''I can tell you are rolling those big brown eyes, Isabella.''

''Yeah yeah,'' I chuckled ''How long till you land?''

''Be a while yet. I'm going to kick back and watch whatever crappy movie is on. Or just close my eyes and think about you. Sucks that out last day got cut short. I had plans for a night to remember..''

''Would it have beat Christmas eve?'' I asked cheekily.

''Oooh that's a tough one. I seriously doubt any night can top that one. Dancing in the snow.. the tree lighting.. you and your naughty little tongue.. hearing you say you love me.. swapping gifts by the fire.. making love for hours.. its going to take a lot to top that night, I'll tell you.''

''Yeah, that was a great night.'' I smiled ''Hurry up and come back? I need you.''

''I need you more baby. I'll be back as soon as I can. Might have to mojo a few people into letting me go early.''

''Mojo away,'' I grinned.

''So you're ok? With your ex being back?''

I glanced at the window and saw them all talking fast with furrowed brows.

''I'm fine. Tough as they come I am.''

He laughed ''There's my little warrior.''

''I'd better get back inside and find out what they want from me. Call me when you get home?''

''You got it. Love you baby.''

''Love you too,'' I smiled before hanging up.

I slipped my phone into my pocket before walking back into the house.

''Sorry about that,'' I lied ''I had to take the call.''

''So much for being a zombie and Edward being the love of your life.'' Rosalie sneered.

''Yeah,'' I agreed ''Guess I really listened to Edward when he told me to move on and live my life. What can I say, us humans are a fickle bunch.''

Edward was standing beside Carlisle with his hands clenched into fists and not looking at me.

''So who's the new beau?'' Rosalie asked ''Must be rich to own a private jet.''

I raised one eyebrow ''Didn't your mother ever teach you that its wrong to eves drop?''

''You are getting on my last nerve.'' she growled.

I smirked ''Ditto bitch.''

Emmett laughed loudly and sat down beside me ''Bella I fucking love you!''

''Emmett!'' his wife snapped.

''What? She's fucking awesome now she isn't all shy and quiet.''

Jasper chuckled from beside Alice and nodded in agreement with Emmett.

''Look, its past midnight and I have had a long day. How about I come back tomorrow and we can talk then?'' I asked Carlisle.

He looked at Edward then nodded ''That sounds reasonable, yes.''

''Alrighty then.'' I said standing up and getting my keys out ''Bye.''

I walked out and heard them all talking as soon as I was out of the room.

Edward followed me quietly outside.

''May I ride back with you back to your house? My car is there.''

I rolled my eyes and opened my truck ''Whatever,''

He got in beside me and turned to study me ''You're different.''

I glanced at him then back to the road ''Yep,''

''Not just the attitude and the looks. There's something about you that has changed but I cant quite put my finger on it.''

''Bet you hate that,'' I smirked.

''Just a little bit.'' he chuckled ''How's Charlie?''

''He's just fine. I'll tell him you asked about him.'' I nodded.

''Bella,'' he sighed.

''I'm tired Edward. Its been a long week and an even longer day.''

He nodded and faced the front.

''So you... you have a boyfriend..''

''Yes, I do.'' I smiled thinking about Felix.

''How long have the two of you been together? Is he from around here?''

In other words, does he know him.

''We met about seven months ago and no, he's not from America.''

''Oh? Where's he from?''

''Do you really want to talk about my love life Edward?'' I asked, glancing across at him ''Cause if you do I have some pretty good stories to tell.''

He cringed and turned to look out of the window ''No, I don't.''

We drove in silence for the rest of the way.

When we reached my house, Edward hovered.

''Is Charlie away?''

''Yes. He's down in mason county for a few days.'' I replied.

''Oh. Can I come in?''

''No. Plus I want to get a shower before my boyfriend phones back. I'll be over tomorrow, Kay?''

He nodded ''Okay.''

''Night then.'' I said turning to walk up to the door.

''Bella wait!'' he said grabbing my hand and turning me back to face him.

Fuckinghell! His hand was way colder than Felix's. What the hell was that about?

His scent washed over me as his arms wrapped around me in a hug.

I stiffened.

''God I missed you so much, Bella.'' he breathed ''Every day was a constant battle for me to not give up and run here back to you and beg you to take me back.''

I didn't move a muscle I could feel my bubble wanting to push him away but fought against it.

That would be hard to explain.

''Didn't you miss me too Bella?''

he asked, finally pulling away and looking down at me.

''I missed you every day, Edward. And then I realized what a dick you were for leaving me like that and I got over it. Good night.''

I turned and walked up to my door, unlocking it and walking inside without looking back.

Grinning at my total cool, I kicked off my boots and ran upstairs, texting Felix as I went.

**Just got back. Went well, I was a total bitch and didn't lose my cool once. They didn't tell me anything yet, I'm going back tomorrow. Going to get a shower. ring me soon. Bella x**

it was less than a minute later that my phone beeped with a reply.

**So proud of you baby girl! Give them hell little warrior. Almost back in Volterra Will ring you in half an hour. Felix xx**

smiling, I headed into the bathroom for my shower with thoughts of my sexy mate filling my head.

**Felix**.

As soon as the plane touched down, I grabbed my bag and took off.

Fuck driving back to Volterra

I arrived at the castle in minutes and dropped my bag off in my quarters before heading down to the main chamber.

I cant say it felt good to be back because I was missing Bella more than I even thought possible.

I ached to go back to her. To get her far away from that little prick Edward fucking Cullen.

''Felix, my man.'' Demetri grinned as I walked in.

The brothers were all reading at the table in the corner.

''Welcome back,'' Alec nodded while Jane skipped over to me and gave me a hug ''Sorry for being a bitch about your mate.'' she said ''I just want you to be well cared for.''

''She will take good care of me Janie. You'll see that when you meet her. She's perfect for me.''

''Oh? Is she a freak show giant too?'' Demetri asked with a smirk.

I shot him the finger ''You'll be laughing on the other side of your face when you see her, you fucker. She's beautiful.''

''Boys,'' Aro called before he could reply ''Ah, Felix, you are back. How is mated life treating you?''

''Very well, thank you.'' I said bowing my head respectfully.

''May I see the lucky lady?'' he said holding out his hand.

Shit.

''With all due respect, sir, I would like her to be a surprise to everyone.''

''That and he doesn't want you nosing on what sexual acts the newly mated pair have been up to this week.'' Caius smirked.

Aro laughed ''Indeed. And the Cullen's? They have returned to Forks?''

''They have.'' I nodded ''What is to happen to them?''

''Well, they must right their wrong first.'' he said tilting his head ''The girl they spilled our secrets to seems... intriguing. According to Carlisle, his son Edward cant read her mind and his daughter Alice cannot see her future any more. And she is a mere human. Can you imagine!''

Perfectly.

''I gave them the choice. They turn her or we do and then we kill them.'' he chuckled.

I gritted my teeth to stop the grown from escaping ''and if they... turn her'' I gritted out ''what happens to them?''

''I guess we will find out at the ball. And what of the newborns?'' he asked.

''Destroyed them all sir. The maker was nowhere to be seen though.''

He frowned and rubbed his chin ''Maybe Maria is up to her old tricks again. Oh well, looks like I can finally kill the she devil.'' he smiled widely before turning back to his book.

''So can I see her?'' Alec asked when I went over to him.

''She's not hiding in my pocket if that's what you are thinking.'' I joked and punched his shoulder lightly.

He rolled his eyes ''I meant photos old man.''

''I uh... I don't have any.'' shit. I have got loads on my phone. Hell I've just spent the entire plane ride here looking at them but I cant show him because he'll see that she's human and freak out then Aro and the others will demand that I change her at once even if she's not ready.

Fuck.

''What do you mean you don't have any? She's your mate. You didn't even take a picture of your own mate?''

''We were kinda busy. Grown up stuff.'' I winked.

''Maybe she doesn't even exist.'' Demetri smirked ''Maybe he's that lonely and sex deprived that he's gone mad and imagined up some blonde girl to be his mate.''

''Brunette,'' I corrected ''Bella's a brunette.. with gold and red hi-lights in the sun..''

''Damn, he's whipped.'' Alec laughed ''Cant fake that shit. She's real.''

I grinned ''So what's been happening while I was away?''

''Its been terrible!'' Jane sighed, taking my arm and pulling me and Alec from the room ''That bimbo has drove us all nuts with her stupid planning. The only exciting part was when Carlisle Cullen got dragged in here.''

''Yeah, what happened with that jackass?'' I asked as we reached our chill out room.

''Oh god, it was so fucking funny!'' Alec laughed, flopping down on to a sofa ''The doctor looked like he was going to crap himself when Aro grabbed his hand.''

''Fancy telling a fucking human about us then ditching her. How messed up is that?'' Jane spat ''I've never liked those gold eyed freaks.''

''Why didn't they just drain her?'' Demetri said as he stretched out on the chair ''I know they fuck up from time to time so why not just kill her if they didn't want her?''

I was on him in a second with my hands wrapped around his neck growling in his face.

''Felix what the fuck?'' Alec asked jumping up.

''The fuck man?'' Demetri gasped.

''Don't you fucking talk about her like that!'' I growled.

''Felix, what's going on?'' Jane asked ''Let him go you big oaf!''

I dropped my friend on his ass and stepped back.

''Dude.. what the hell is wrong with you?'' Demetri asked me angrily.

''Sorry,'' I said, sitting back down and running my hand down my face.

''Felix, talk to us.'' Jane said, sitting down beside me ''What's going on? Why did you flip out just then?''

I tried to control my breathing but just the thought of any of the fucking Cullen's hurting Bella had me itching to rip someone's head off.

I had to tell them. After that I had no choice.

I could easily slip into their mind and make sure Aro wouldn't find out.

''The girl that the Cullen's told...'' I began. All three nodded for me to continue ''That's her. That's my mate, My Bella.''

''Well shit,'' Demetri was the first to speak.

Jane and Alec look stunned.

''But she..'' Alec said shaking his head ''I've talked to her. She seems so... cool!''

''She is cool,'' I half grinned ''She's fucking awesome.''

''So Edward Cullen's lady love is actually your mate?'' Jane asked.

I nodded ''Yes. She's mine.''

''Well what the fuck are you doing back here for?'' she asked angrily ''The ass-hole is back in forks to get her back so he can change her!''

''Bella and I have talked about it. She's already spoke to him and turned him down. He doesn't know about me yet. I'm going back to forks as soon as this stupid ball is over. We are going to give him the shock of his fucking life.''

''Not fucking likely,'' Demetri chuckled ''The Cullen's have been instructed to bring the girl here so they can change her and not try anything funny like faking her death. That's what Carlisle was thinking anyway. So Aro said they had to bring her here before the new years ball.''

Well shit.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry its late. Here's chapter 21.

2 to go...

**Bella**

**chapter 21**

A loud ringing woke me up from a very vivid dream about Felix.

Grumbling I reached out and snatched my mobile.

''Hello!'' I growled into the thing.

''Afternoon Bells. How'd it go? Did the bastards come round?''

I flopped back against my pillows ''Hey dad. It went fine. Edward turned up and asked me to go to his place to see everyone.''

''I hope you told him to get fucked!'' my dad spat. Such language! ''The nerve of that boy!''

''I actually went.'' I chuckled ''But before you go mental, that was the plan all along. I had a few things to say to them.''

''Oh. Well I hope you gave them hell. What did the big fellah have to say about you going to see your ex? Has he left already?''

''He had to go back yesterday, but he was fine with me going to see the Cullen's.''

Charlie hmmpfd ''Still don't like it.''

''So hows things down Mason county? A little birdie told me you found time to show off your fishing toys..''

''Damn that man is a grass,'' he chuckled.

I love how he calls Felix a man and Edward is still a boy. How right he is.

''Yeah well, he loves me. Plus I'm much prettier than you so he tells me everything.'' I grinned and got out of bed, grabbing my clothes for the day.

''Yeah yeah,'' he chuckled ''So everything's ok? The Cullen's are going to leave you alone now?''

''Doubtful.'' I replied ''I said I would go back today to finish our lovely little discussion.''

''Well don't let them back in you're life Bella. They don't deserve it.''

''I know,'' I smiled ''Listen I gotta go get dressed, I was up late last night on the phone and didn't get to sleep till past two. Hence the late waking up time.''

''Okay. I'll check in with you later. Glad you're ok kid.''

''Thanks dad. Talk to you later'.'

I pressed end and stretched my arms up just as my mobile beeped.

It was a text message from Felix. I squealed excitedly and scooped it back up off my bed.

**Morning baby. Got a problem but I don't wanna call you about it just in-case there are ears close by listening in. Aro has told Carlisle to bring you back to Italy with them when they come. Edward is going to be made to change you. Don't worry, that will happen over my dead fucking body.**

**Come here with them and I'll meet you at the castle. Change to our plans but at least I will see you sooner than we thought. I fucking love you baby. Cant wait to kiss you and hold you.**

**Felix xx**

Well fuck. That wasn't the plan.

So the Cullen's were going to take me to Italy? Nice.

Were they planning on telling me or just fucking taking me?

Oh well. At least I can go to Felix now.

I grinned to myself and typed out a reply.

**Thanks for telling me. Heading over to theirs soon. Cant wait to see you and kiss you too. Miss you so much. Love you. Bella xx**

With that done, I dressed in my black jeans and a slouchy Gray jumper with my Gray flat boots and ruffled my hair out before adding a bit of make-up and heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth and use the loo.

I grabbed a breakfast bar and my keys before leaving the house and driving over to the Cullen's again.

I was actually kinda excited to be going to Italy to see Felix. I couldn't wait actually.

Emmett was waiting on the front porch when I arrived at the house.

No Edward? Looks like he got the message yesterday. That was easy.

''Emmett,'' I nodded as I got out.

''Bella.'' he grinned ''Going to bitch out my family again?''

''If needs be.'' I smirked ''Where is everyone?''

''I've just text everyone to come home. Carlisle and Esme are at the hospital, Rose and Alice are shopping and Edward is in town.''

I nodded ''Okay.''

''Bella, wait,'' he said as I made to go past him. I looked up at him and raised one eyebrow.

''Drop the bitch act will you?'' he said flashing me a dimpled smile ''Not all of us wanted to leave you know. I begged Edward not to do what he did. I even wrote you a letter but Alice saw and Edward got it before you did.''

''Really?'' I asked uncertainly.

''Come on Bella. I love you like a sister. You know that. Did you honestly think I would leave you and not put up a fight?''

''Then why didn't you say goodbye?'' I asked with a frown.

''Because Alice and Edward thought having a clean break would be best and as you know, they always get what they want. Plus Rosie wanted to go too. I was outvoted and I'm sorry. But I missed you. And I thought about you every day. I even called every now and then just to hear your voice''

''That was you?'' I laughed.

Every week or so, there would be a call at home but there was never anyone there.

''Sorry if it creeped you out.'' he grinned.

''On Christmas eve? That was you too?'' I asked thinking of when Felix answered the phone.

''Yep. Was that your boyfriend who answered? Dude sounds about thirty.''

I grinned ''Yeah that was him. He's great. I actually think the two of you would get along great.''

''That's if Eddie boy doesn't kill him first.'' he laughed ''He saw what he said on the phone when I thought about it yesterday and went mental. I believe the words were 'My insanely hot girlfriend is going to do dirty sexy things to me' didn't go down well with the virgin prince''

''Fuck Edward,'' I shrugged ''I'm a big girl and who and what I do is none of his fucking concern. He can suck it for all I care.''

Emmett laughed loudly and pulled me into a breath taking bear hug.

''Missed you Belly-bear,'' he said giving me a squeeze.

''I missed you too, Emmy-boo.'' I told him, pressing a kiss to his smooth cheek.

''Bella?''

I rolled my eyes and let Emmett place me back on my feet.

''Edward.''

''Come inside. Its freezing, you'll catch your death.''

Ever the control freak.

I sighed and followed him inside.

''Would you like a hot drink? Something to eat?''

''I'm fine. Thank you.'' I replied coolly, sitting down on the sofa beside Emmett.

''Carlisle and Esme will be here shortly.'' Edward smiled and sat down on my other side.

''So Bella, how did you meet your beau? You said he wasn't from America, how'd that happen?'' Emmett asked.

I felt Edward stiffen beside me and smirked.

''He actually met my dad first and asked for a tour of forks. Charlie offered me up for the job and we hit it off. Ended up getting drenched and going back to my house for a shower..'' I raised one eyebrow at Emmett ''It was a good shower.''

He burst out laughing and slapped his leg a few times ''Fucking hell Bella! Way to nab yourself a man, You minx you!''

I grinned and laughed with him ''He had to leave and go to Europe for work but came back to me as soon as he could. He's perfect.''

Edward snorted angrily beside me.

''You got a problem, Edward?'' I asked turning to face him.

His face was set in a scowl ''Not at all. I just doubt he's as perfect as you think. From what I've heard, he gets an awful lot of female attention.''

I smiled ''So you've been back a day and are already spying on me? How stalker like.''

Emmett laughed again.

''I wasn't spying on you!'' he snapped ''People were just thinking of you and him when they saw that I was back. I couldn't help but hear their thoughts.''

''Course you couldn't.'' I replied sarcastically.

Looks like Felix's mind mojo worked if Edward didn't know he was a vampire.

''What's he like Eddie?'' Emmett asked, looking round me.

Edward just sent him a dirty look.

''I'll tell you about him Emmett. He's sweet and sexy and bigger than you if you can imagine!'' I laughed ''He's charming and sarcastic. Has a bit of a temper when provoked, but he's usually a sweetheart. To me anyway. He loves me and I love him. He's my soul mate.''

Edward scoffed ''No, he's not, Bella.''

''What the fuck would you know about soul-mates Edward?'' I spat at him ''Or even souls for that matter? wasn't that your thing. Souls? Whining and moaning about my soul and how you don't have one. Well my boyfriend actually has a big soul. One that matches mine perfectly.''

Edward was glaring at me now. His eyes pitch black.

''Touched a nerve have I?'' I asked with a smirk.

''Bella, honey, maybe you shouldn't..'' Emmett began but Edward cut him off.

''You aren't his soul-mate Bella. You are mine! Mine. My mate. Now and forever. You always were and always will be.''

I raised one eyebrow ''Is that so?''

''Yes,'' he growled ''That is so.''

''Edward, dude, relax.'' Emmett said calmly ''Bella's been through a lot. She thought you didn't want her. You told her to move on and she did. You cant expect her to just..''

''Shut up, Emmett!'' Edward snapped ''This has nothing to do with you!''

''Edward Cullen! don't you dare talk to your brother like that!'' Esme said from the doorway ''He was the one who begged you not to leave her the way you did if you remember. Maybe if you had listened to the rest of us instead of you and Alice doing what you think is the right thing, none of this would be happening!''

I wanted to add a 'so there' but stopped myself.

''Lets just get on with this.'' Edward growled, sitting back.

''Bella, how are you?'' Carlisle asked as he sat once again across from me.

''Fine and yourself?'' I smiled tightly.

''Bella, honey, we didn't want to leave you behind, you have to believe me.'' Esme said pleadingly ''Edward thought you were in danger around us after what happened on your birthday. And Alice said that you would be fine.''

''But then she stopped seeing you.'' Carlisle continued ''You kept disappearing and re appearing. Then about six months ago, you completely vanished. And jasper can't read your emotions any-more we have just learned last night.''

About the time I got my bubble. Interesting. ''What was the last thing she saw me doing?'' I asked curious.

''Just before you vanished, I saw you having lunch with Charlie.'' Alice said suddenly appearing in the living room ''Then everything went fuzzy and your future just vanished.''

''Now that we are back we understand that Alice cant see the Quilette boys. I believe you know Jacob Black?'' Carlisle asked.

''Yeah I know all the guys.'' I nodded ''Cant see werewolves huh? Bet you hate that.''

''More than you can imagine.'' she pouted.

I rolled my eyes ''Okay. So is someone going to tell me why I'm here. Because I sure as hell aint taking Edward back.''

''Bella..'' Edward said but Carlisle cut him off.

''We have a problem Bella. I big problem actually..''

''Go on,'' I nodded wondering if he would tell me the truth or not.

''Edward told you about the leaders of the vampire world?'' Carlisle asked. I nodded again and he continued ''Well one of the leaders, Aro his name is, has a powerful gift. He can see every thought you have ever had just by touching you.''

''Sounds fun,'' I replied.

Carlisle smiled ''Indeed. Aro contacted me last week and summoned me to see him. I assure you though, I did everything I could to avoid him touching me but... Aro is a powerful man.''

''Okay?'' I said slowly, playing dumb.

''Bella,'' Carlisle sighed sadly ''Aro discovered that you know what we are from my thoughts. I am sorry dear. I tried to explain that you weren't a threat.''

I leaned forward and frowned ''So let me get this straight. Because Edward was a dick and decided he'd had enough of me, you all left and now the leaders of the vampire world know that I know so now I'm going to be killed? Is that right?''

''No one is killing you, Bella.'' Esme told me ''Aro is an old friend of Carlisle's and said that if you were to be turned, all would be forgotten.''

Didn't expect them to tell the truth.

I stayed silent just thinking. Did they honestly expect me to be fine with this?

I dread to think what it would have been like if I had never met Felix. I would have been a total wreck right now!

''Its gonna be okay, Bella. We'll look after you.'' Emmett said, wrapping one arm around me. ''And just think,'' he grinned ''You get to keep me as your big brother forever!''

I shook my head ''This isn't time to joke Em. What about my life? What about Charlie? My boyfriend?''

''Would you rather be dead?'' Rosalie asked bitchily.

''Rose!'' Emmett hissed.

''So that's it?'' I asked ''I have to be turned or be killed?''

''We are sorry, Bella. We wish it didn't come to this.'' Carlisle said sadly.

''Yeah well, too late for that now.'' I replied quietly.

''We can teach you everything you need to know.'' Edward told me ''Things will get better Bella, I swear. We can be..''

''No, Edward. We cant. I will be changed then that's it. End of. We go our separate ways and hopefully never see each-other again.''

He looked outraged ''You cant be serious!''

''I am more than serious. I am going to be turned into a fucking vampire because of you, you stupid fuck! Why would I ever want anything to do with you when you ruined my life!''

''God, she's such a fucking bitch!'' Rosalie spat ''Why don't we just let the Volturi have her to do with as they wish?''

''Rosalie, Bella is family. This is happening to her because of us and we will stand by her no matter what.'' Carlisle told the blonde vampire.

''When does this happen?'' I asked ''When do you have to turn me?''

''We have to take you with us to Italy tonight.'' Carlisle told me ''I could possibly convince Aro to give you a couple of weeks to get your old life in order but we need to go there tonight.''

I wanted to smile at the thought of seeing Felix so soon but forced myself to frown. ''What about Charlie?''

I knew I wouldn't be turning until I told Felix I wanted to be turned. He had told me so himself. Said he would mojo Aro and the others to give me as much time as I needed so I didn't need to worry.

''It would be best if you didn't tell Charlie you were going.'' Carlisle replied ''We can fake your death when we get back and make it look like you ran away and had an accident.''

How nice of him. Not.

''Okay,'' I frowned ''Can I at least go home and pack a bag?''

''Yes dear.'' Esme smiled sadly ''Edward, go with her.''

''Actually, I'd rather Emmett come with me.'' I said looking up at Emmett.

He grinned down at me ''Sure. Lets go,''

''Hurry up,'' Rosalie snapped ''I want to get going soon.''

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the house followed by Emmett.

''Wow. You took that pretty well.'' he said as we got into my truck.

''Yeah well, just wait until I'm turned. Then things will get really interesting. Edward is in for a world of hurt when I am as strong as you guys.''

I started the engine and sped off down the drive.

''Would you mind giving me some privacy so I can phone my boyfriend when we get to my house please?'' I asked trying to sound sad as we drove towards Charlie's ''I need to tell him that I'm leaving.''

''Sure. I really am sorry about this you know,'' he said, patting my arm gently ''But I'm glad that you don't have to die.''

''Thanks'' I snorted.

''I'll get out now and grab a quick bite before we get on the long ass plane to Italy.'' Emmett smiled before opening the door and vanishing.

I smiled a small smirk and kept driving.


	22. Chapter 22

**super long chapter for ya. enjoy. one down one to go**

**Bella**

**chapter 22**

As soon as I pulled up in front of Charlie's, I ran inside and dialled my dads number.

''Bella? You ok?''

''Dad, listen, I'm going to see Felix. I've been invited to the ball thingie of his.'' I lied quickly.

''Wow. A ball in Italy? Lucky you. Will you be ok going on your own? Do you need anything? Money?''

''No nothing like that. I've got everything and Felix will take care of me.'' I smiled.

''I know he will.'' Charlie replied ''When will you be back? Are you planning on staying a while?''

''I don't know yet. I'll see when I get there. I'm so excited!''

Charlie chuckled ''I'm happy for ya, Bells. You just be careful out there, ok?''

''I will dad. Thanks. I'll call you when I've settled in. I'm going to Italy!'' I squealed.

He laughed and I could tell he was shaking his head ''Have fun Bella. You deserve it. Say hi to Felix for me.''

''Will do. Love you dad,''

''Love you too kid.'' he replied before hanging up.

I ran up to my room and grabbed a big bag, throwing some clothes inside and things I would need before dialling Felix.

''Her baby girl, hows it going?''

''Its going good. Listen I gotta talk fast cause Emmett is coming back in a minute. They told me everything and we are heading your way today.''

''Glad to hear. I'm missing you so much.'' he said huskily.

''I miss you too,'' I sighed '' I cant wait to see you.''

''Soon love,'' he replied ''I told Alec Jane and Demetri who you were last night. But they are cool with it. They cant wait to meet you.''

''I cant wait to meet them too.'' though I was more than a little nervous.

''What's Edward been like?'' he asked.

''A total prick. The fuckers lucky I don't have my blow torch on me or his balls would be toast right now.''

He laughed ''That's my girl.''

''Always. Anyway, I better go. See you soon?''

''See you soon sexy.'' he chuckled and ended the call.

I grinned like a loon as I went about getting my stuff and packing it.

When my bag was packed and my passport and money secured, I went downstairs and made something to eat since I only had a breakfast bar this morning.

Emmett returned about twenty minutes later grinning ''Ready to go Belly-bear?''

''Ready as I'll ever be Emmy-bear.'' I smiled a small smile.

''We'll leave your truck here and I'll run us back. Hop on.'' he turned his back to me when we got outside.

I ran my hand down my shiny truck ''Love you trucky. See you soon.''

Emmett laughed and pulled me up onto his back before taking off.

We reached the Cullen house in minutes. Alice and jasper were loading bags into cars when we got there.

''Bella,'' Alice grinned happily ''Do you wanna come pick something to change into before we go? I have some great stuff for you.''

Was this girl for fucking real?

''Not happening Alice.'' I replied and walked off.

I heard Alice sob behind me but didn't turn around. The tiny little manipulator wasn't getting to me this time. No siree.

''Do you have to be a total bitch all the time? Because its getting old fast.'' Rosalie said from the doorway.

''Why, are you scared of the competition blondie?'' I smirked passing her.

''Lighten up Rose,'' Emmett chuckled ''She's been through a lot today. Plus she's kinda awesome. She doesn't take Eddie or Alice's shit.''

''Whatever. Just stay out of my way.'' Rosalie snapped.

''Gladly. As soon as I am turned I will be on my merry little way and live my happily ever after.'' I smirked ''And you can get back to sucking down Bambi and his friends and being the ice queen I know and love to hate.''

''What do you mean by that?'' Rosalie asked with a growl.

''Bella? Wont you be joining us in our diet?'' Carlisle asked from the living room.

He was stood beside Edward who looked ready to cry.

''No disrespect, Carlisle, but I don't think the veggie diet will be for me.''

''Listen to yourself Bella!'' Edward said walking towards me ''Are you really going to kill humans to feed? Murder innocent people?''

''I'm sure there are other way to feed, Edward.'' I replied.

''She's delusional.'' Rosalie laughed ''Let her get on with it.''

''Are we ready to go?'' I asked ''Because right now I'm looking forward to facing death rather than spending any more time with Emo boy here and vampire Barbie.''

Both Emmett and Jasper laughed loudly. Even Esme and Carlisle looked amused.

''Yes. We are all set to go.'' Carlisle told me.

''Wanna ride with me Bella?'' Emmett asked with a grin.

''Sure,'' I smiled tossing him my bag.

''I'll go with you two also.'' Edward said causing me to roll my eyes.

''Whatever. I call shotgun!''

I followed Emmett out to his Jeep and climbed in.

We were going to a private jet that Aro had supplied for them so we only had to drive to port Angeles.

Edward tried more than once to make small talk or talk about the future but I just kept giving him dirty looks.

I text Jacob too telling him that I was going to Europe to see my boyfriend and to not worry.

We reached the air strip in record time due to Emmett's mad driving skills.

The plane had a large V on the side and I wondered if this was the plane that took Felix home.

I smiled and felt my pendant under my shirt.

Soon. I would see him soon.

''Is this as cool as your beau's plane?'' Emmett asked as we got out. I just smirked in reply and sent him a wink.

''All aboard guys,'' Alice said clapping her hands.

''Glad to see that rushing off for my death has you so excited.'' I told her snidely.

Her face dropped ''Bella, I... I was just thinking about all the famous shops in Italy I didn't mean.. I would never..''

I rolled my eyes ''Whatever,''

We were soon all on the plane and ready to go. I plugged my ear phones into my ears and turned on some loud rock music that Jake and the pack had got me liking.

Closing my eyes, I imagined Felix waiting for me in Italy I couldn't wait to see him again. How I ever managed for six months without him I will never know. I missed him as soon as he left yesterday and still do.

I love him so much.

I cant wait it kiss him and hug him. Feel him in my arms and smell his manly scent.

At some point I must have dozed off because was suddenly been shaken awake by Emmett.

''Wake up sleeping beauty. We're here.'' he grinned.

I almost squealed before I remembered that I was supposed to be coming here to be turned or killed.

''Already?'' I asked.

He nodded ''Come on. Aro sent a car for us.''

''Lucky us,'' I grumbled as I stood up and stretched out sleepy kinks.

There were two large cars with little flags on with the V on them waiting outside.

I felt the change in weather as soon as I walked through the plane door. Everything was so bright here. It was gorgeous.

The Cullen's were all sparkling like diamonds in the bright light making me chuckle.

A man got out of the car and walked towards us ''Cullen party?''

''Yes. I am Carlisle Cullen'' Carlisle replied sticking out his hand.

''My name is Santiago. I will be escorting you back to Volterra''

My phone beeped in my pocket. I pulled it it and opened the text grinning.

**Welcome to Italy! Demetri told me the Cullen's and you have just arrived. I am so excited, I cant wait! Jane and Alec will be escorting you through the tunnels but I've mojo'd them so Edward wont be able to read anything from them. See you in the throne room. Love you. Felix xx**

Throne room?

What were they kings? Throne room my ass.

Shaking my head I pressed reply.

**Thank you. I expect a full welcome later from you Mr Tores. See you soon my mate. Love you too. Bella xx**

''Who are you texting?'' Edward asked ''Carlisle told you not to contact Charlie.''

''I was texting my boyfriend actually,'' I smirked ''Or is it called sexting?''

Edward growled and came right in my face ''You are about to become a monster Isabella. Do you honestly think your boyfriend will want you then? Face it sweetheart, you are mine.''

I laughed in his face ''Trust me. He will want me weather I am human or vampire. Hell, I'm betting he would still want me if I were a fucking mermaid! That's real love for you Edward.''

''Remind yourself of real love when you sink your teeth into him, love.'' he sneered.

I just smiled sweetly ''Nice chatting with you Edward.'' I said before sliding into the car beside Emmett and Carlisle.

Esme and Rosalie joined us and we set off.

''You will meet up with guards when we arrive in Volterra.'' the vamp, Santiago was saying from the front ''They will take you up to the throne room for your hearing.''

Throne room. I almost giggled.

''You ok there Bella?'' Carlisle asked me as we got closer to the city. I was excited and couldn't hide it any more.

''Yes. Its just so beautiful here.'' I replied looking out of the window.

''It wont be where we're going.'' Emmett whispered to me in a spooky voice.

''Emmett!'' both Carlisle and Esme snapped.

I just grinned.

We were soon driving up the steep hill towards Volterra Everything looked Terracotta and light. It was stunning.

The car stopped and Emmett reached for my hand ''You ok Belly-bear?''

I nodded and smiled.

We got out and Santiago told us he would take care of our luggage and to go to the double doors across the square.

Carlisle and Esme led the way over to the doors.

It was cooler inside the building and way too dark after the brightness outside.

Blinding almost.

A girl was standing inside the hall. She had blonde hair pulled back into a bun and matron like clothes on. She was cute. Looked about sixteen.

Her eyes were same sparkly red as Felix's This must be Jane.

''Welcome, animal drinkers.'' she smiled thinly. I could tell she didn't like the Cullen's.

''Just do as they say.'' Alice told me.

Her eyes found mine ''You must be Bella? My name is Jane.''

''Nice to meet you Jane,'' I smiled. She nodded ''My brother Alec.'' she nodded behind me.

I turned and found her brother stood close behind me ''Hello Bella,'' he said, taking my hand and kissing the knuckles.

''Hello Alec.'' I smiled.

''Don't touch her!'' Edward growled.

''Tut tut,'' Jane said wagging a finger at Edward ''You left her, remember? She isn't yours to play with any-more.''

''Come along,'' Alec said holding out his arm for me ''Care for an escort, Bella?''

''Thank you,'' I replied.

I was dying to ask where Felix was.

Alec walked on my left while Jane walked on my right. She looked over at me and eyed me up and down.

''Has Aro got a new vampire with a gift?'' Edward asked as we walked along the corridor and down some stairs.

''No, why?'' Jane replied bored.

''Only, I cant get a proper read on your thoughts. Some of them seem... scrambled.''

I smirked to myself as Jane and Alec shared a confused look.

''Some might say its not nice to intrude on people's thoughts, Edward.'' I said without turning round.

''God, can someone just eat her!'' Rosalie snapped angrily ''I am so fucking sick of her shitty attitude!''

I grinned over my shoulder ''Suck it Barbie,''

Beside me, Alec and Jane both sniggered.

''Rosalie, Bella. Enough.'' Carlisle said sounding like a tired dad after a long vacation.

We came to a underground elevator and all got in. Alec grinned at me when the Cullen's couldn't see and winked.

I grinned back and gave his arm a squeeze.

He seemed nice.

The doors opened and Edward tried to take my hand. Alec pulled me back and growled at him ''_I_ am escorting the lady, animal drinker.''

Edward glared at him but backed off.

Jane led us through a lobby where a human woman was sitting at a desk.

She greeted us happily though none of us returned her greetings.

''Ready to meet the rulers of our world?'' Alec asked with one eyebrow raised.

Felix was in there! I could feel it with every step I took closer.

I nodded quickly and Jane pushed open the doors.

''It will be ok Isabella,'' Carlisle smiled at me mistaking my excitement for fear.

Edward stayed close beside me and kept trying to take my hand.

''Stop it!'' I hissed as we walked through the doors.

''Bella please,'' he asked.

I sent him a dirty look. And moved closer to Alec.

As soon as we were through the doors, I saw him. He was standing to the right of the fucking honest to god thrones!

Three thrones.

He looked at me and I felt myself sag with relief and happiness. It was a good job that Jasper couldn't read me any-more or he would know straight away. I hoped Felix was mind fucking the Cullen's so they couldn't tell before we dropped our little bomb.

I wanted to run to him and kiss him but forced myself to stay in place.

Alec smiled and released my arm before heading over to stand with Felix and Jane.

The room was fucking huge! With a massive dome roof and large pillars scattered throughout. Beautiful.

''What a happy surprise!'' the vampire in the middle throne said standing up ''Bella is here.''

Like he didn't know I was coming. I'm guessing this was Aro.

He strode forward and grabbed Edwards hand in both of his. His eyes closed and he chuckled ''My, our sweet Isabella is a feisty one. Nothing like the girl she used to be. Poor Edward. You seem to have truly lost her this time.''

''She will come around,'' Edward replied through gritted teeth ''A love like ours lasts a lifetime.''

''What love, Edward?'' I asked ''I don't love you. I love someone else. I belong to another. We have been over for over a year and its time you got over it and moved on. I have.''

Aro laughed and released his hand ''Oh she is lively! I like her.''

He turned to me ''Isabella dear, my name is Aro Do you know who I am?''

''I do.'' I replied.

''And you know why you are here?''

I nodded ''yes.''

''Did you come here voluntarily or did the Cullen's.. make you come?''

What?

''I came here on my own free will. I wanted to come here.''

''Really?'' he asked ''You wanted to come to the home of hundreds of human drinking vampires? How.. odd.''

''What can I say, I'm a strange human.'' I smiled.

He chuckled ''A fearless one too apparently Tell me my dear. Do you know why Edward here cant read your thoughts?''

Felix and I had discussed this before on weather or not to tell Aro of my gift. He thought I should tell him as it would make him want to keep me close and therefore close to Felix.

I saw Felix nod slightly.

''I believe I am a shield.'' I told Aro I heard the Cullen's all mutter behind us.

''You believe? What make you think this?'' the blonde vampire in the throne to the right asked.

''My mind is my own. No one can get inside. And not only that, but I have a physical shield also. It manifested some months ago and has saved my life more than once.''

''Bella, why didn't you tell us?'' Edward asked me.

''Because its none of your business.'' I replied without looking at him.

''A mental and a physical shield?'' the blonde, Caius I presume asked in disbelief ''In a human? I don't believe you. Prove it!''

''Brother,'' Aro said grinning like a mad man ''Bella is a guest here. No need to be rude.'' he turned back to me and I could see the excitement in his eye ''Can you? Prove it I mean?''

''You can read every though anyone's ever had, right?'' I asked.

He nodded ''correct.''

I help out my hand to him. He looked down at it then back up at my face.

''Do it brother!'' Caius said eagerly leaning forward.

Aro licked his lips before reaching out and pulling my hand in and holding it between both of his.

He closed his eyes and all went silent. I looked towards Felix and he winked.

Suddenly Aro laughed ''Nothing. Absolutely nothing.''

''And the physical?'' Caius asked.

''Oh, um, I.. I need someone to attack me..'' I said looking round.

''What?'' Caius asked.

''Bella, what are you doing?'' Alice hissed.

''Bella don't!'' Edward said pleadingly.

''Edward and Alice are right, Bella. Don't do this,'' Carlisle added.

I rolled my eyes ''I haven't quite mastered the physical part just yet but it always works when I'm in trouble or in danger. It covered myself, my boyfriend and my whole truck when we almost hit a tree not long ago.''

''Fascinating!'' Aro said clapping his hands together ''Felix?''

Felix looked at him and I froze ''No!'' I cried.

All eyes looked at me in question. I wouldn't be threatened by him so the shield wouldn't come.

''Sorry,'' I said shaking my head ''Him.'' I pointed to a vampire with dirty blonde hair.

The vampire in question raised his eyebrows at me.

''Go ahead Demetri.'' Aro nodded.

Ahh Demetri Felix's other close friend.

''Ready for me princess?'' he smirked.

''Bring it on,'' I smirked standing up straighter.

He suddenly blurred at me but like with Alice back at the house, I could see him coming.

I felt my shield around me and pushed it out, tensing my hands.

Demetri was about half a foot away when he suddenly flew through the air backwards and landed on his ass behind the thrones.

Silence ran out through the large room until Aro suddenly began giggling like a little girl and jumping up and down while clapping.

''Sorry,'' I called to Demetri who was groaning and rubbing his butt.

''That was fucking awesome!'' Emmett laughed ''Do me next?''

''Emmett. For once in your stupid life, shut the fuck up!'' Rosalie spat.

I turned and glared at her ''Don't talk to him like that! He's your husband, show him some damn respect.''

''Now I'm hoping that they turn you,'' she smirked ''Because I am going to love teaching you a lesson when you're less breakable. wouldn't be as fun if it would just kill you outright.''

''I'm looking forward to that day to, blondie. You don't deserve Emmett. He is far too good for a jumped up tramp like you.''

''Oh? don't tell me you want him?'' she laughed ''please. You couldn't even keep Edward occupied for long. You'd have no chance with a real man with real needs.''

I heard growls behind me coming from the Volturi I knew one would be Felix but had no idea who else would be growling.

''I don't think of Emmett that way. Never have. Plus I have my own man. But you can bet on me and you Barbie. I guarantee I'm coming for you.''

''Girls! Please.'' Carlisle said ''Now is really not the time.''

''Oh but I was just getting into that.'' Aro chuckled ''Oh well. Next time. Now. What to do what to do? A punishment must be bestowed. You Cullen's did after all break our law.''

I glanced back at at the Cullen's before looking at Felix. I wanted to go to him so bad. He smiled as though reading my mind.

Soon. I thought.

''None of us actually told Isabella what we are.'' Carlisle said looking over at me ''She found out on her own and confronted Edward one day.''

''Is this true, Isabella?'' he rolled my name around on his tongue making it sound exotic.

''Yes that is true. I actually found out from a old legend and then did some digging. It wasn't hard to connect the dots.''

''So you confronted him even though you knew what he was?'' the last vampire in the left throne said in a deep slow voice.

''Yes. Cant say it was my brightest moment.'' I replied.

''Fearless even then.'' Aro chuckled ''Such a pity that you belong to this coven.''

I raised one eyebrow as Edward stepped closer to me and tried to wrap his arm around me ''I am not part of this coven. This coven left me without so much as a goodbye after inviting me into their family. They left me knowing that a crazy nomad was out to kill me and left me to fend for myself. I am not nor will I ever be one of them.''

''Then you are free to set your alliance... elsewhere?'' Aro asked excitedly.

''Bella no!'' Edward growled and grabbed my arm tightly. Felix was beside me in a second, grabbing Edward by the neck ''Get. Off. Her. Now.''

Edward choked but released me at once. Felix punched him in the face and I watched as he flew back and smashed into the wall. His family all ran to help him but I gazed up at my mate.

''Hi,'' I breathed.

''Hello little warrior.'' he smiled down at me.

''As I was saying.'' Aro said louder this time with a pointed glare at Edward on the floor ''If you are not part of the Cullen coven, you are free to align yourself with someone else?''

''I have already chosen who to be loyal to, sir.'' I told him, reaching for my neck and gently pulling my chain out.

Aro gasped and stepped back ''But... how..''

''Sir,'' Felix said holding his hand out. Aro frowned at him but took it.

Felix must be showing him that we are mated. I hope to got he kept it PG because that would be so gross otherwise.

And Aro was giggling again ''We have been deceived!'' he laughed ''Oh I really do like her! Very much indeed.''

''Bella? What's going on?'' Alice asked from behind me.

I ignored her and turned my body to face Felix. Everyone in the room could see my pendant now and more than half of them gasped and began to mutter or point.

''Can I kiss you now, little warrior?'' Felix asked, repeating the words from the first day we met.

I smiled and reached up on my tiptoes as he bent his head and kissed me.

Even been apart a day felt like a year. I had missed these lips so much.

Someone began clapping. Pulling away, I saw that both Jane and Alec were both beaming and clapping.

The Cullen's all looked confused and angry.

''This is a marvellous day!'' Aro said happily ''So you will be joining my guard?''

''If you will have me sir,'' I smiled, threading my fingers through Felix's.

''My dear, it would be a pleasure. Truly.'' he bowed.

''Bella, what the hell is going on?'' Edward asked appearing in front of me with Alice by his side.

''Edward, meet Felix. He came to forks just over six months ago, looking for you actually. He is my mate. My true mate.''

''You cant be serious, Bella!'' Alice cried ''Edward is your true mate!''

''A true mate cannot be away from their partner for so long without pain. After meeting Felix and.. consummating our... anyway, after he left, I felt lost and lonely. The ache inside of me wouldn't go away and I couldn't sleep or eat very well. It was the same with him. Then he came back for me and it all vanished. He's my soul mate.'' I said looking up at Felix.

He smiled down at me and pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me.

''You had sex with him!'' Alice asked looking constipated.

''That's usually what consummating means,'' Aro pointed out.

''You could have killed her!'' Edward growled.

''She's tougher than she looks. Trust me, she can take a banging..'' Felix smirked.

My jaw dropped ''Felix!''

''Sorry baby,'' he grinned and kissed my cheek.

I shook my head. Big fool.

''Santiago Please take Isabella's luggage from the Cullen's rooms to Felix's quarters'' Aro said snapping his fingers.

The vampire vanished and Felix grinned down at me.

''How could you do this to me Bella?'' Edward asked.

I wanted to laugh but it really wasn't funny ''I didn't do anything to you, Edward. You left on your own. I just got over it and got on with my life.''

''Move,'' Caius said coming to stand beside Edward. He shoved his shoulder and send him crashing into Carlisle and Jasper.

''Isabella, is it?'' he asked.

''Bella's fine.'' I smiled.

He nodded ''My name is Caius I was wondering if you would like to be part of my personal guard? As Aro has a shield on his own guard it wouldn't be right for him to keep you all to himself.''

''What happened to you not needing a guard?'' Aro laughed.

''Yes well, now I want one.'' Caius sighed.

I looked at Felix who was watching Caius

''Felix can come too of course. I wouldn't dream of splitting a mated pair up.''

I smiled. Felix and his mind fucking mojo.

''If Felix is okay with it then I would be honoured.'' I told him.

He smiled ''Brilliant!''

''Wait just a minute!'' Alice cried ''What the hell just happened? Bella is Edwards mate. She was meant to be with him. I saw it!''

''Maybe on a different path, Bella would have been with Edward. She would have turned and stayed with him. But they would never be true mates and chances are, one of them would have found their mate and then this would have happened anyway,'' Aro smiled ''Perhaps it would be happening in a few days time at the ball? Bella would have met Felix at some point and the pair would have known. If Isabella had already been a vampire, the pull would be too strong to resist.''

''What about the Cullen's punishment for leaving Isabella knowing full well that she knows our biggest secret?'' Jane asked with a smirk.

''Ah, Jane dear, right you are. The Cullen's left this girl with the knowledge to have us hunted down. She could have told the world about us.'' Aro said, looking round at everyone.

''But she didn't,'' Carlisle said, coming forward ''We knew she wouldn't. Isabella is trustworthy and wouldn't betray our family like that.''

''But you also said that she was quite in love with your Edward, didn't you?'' Aro replied ''And Edward broke this poor girls heart. And as they say, a woman scorned and all of that.. she could have easily let the secret slip if she had wished. And it would have been all of your faults. For that there must be punishments. Actions have consequences, my old friend.''

The entire Cullen family looked terrified.

Good.


	23. Chapter 23

**here i am. bet most of you thought i'd done a runner lol.**

**No, I've just been super busy. Hospitals, kids, new boyfriend, blahhh, too much occupying my time. but here it is. the last chapter.**

**Now this was originally only 2 pages long but i thought you lot would freak and honestly it seemed kinda shit. so i added some more.**

**might be working on a sequel ;) we shall see lol**

**anyway, thanks to everyone who followed felix and bella's story. i hope you have enjoyed the ride as much as i have.**

**Felix**

**chapter 23**

I felt so smug. Standing here with my mate in my arms while her ex and his fuck-tard-family looked on with terrified expressions.

''Now. What to do what to do...'' Aro said as he began pacing with his hands clasped in-front of him.

''Master, the punishment for telling a human our biggest secret is usually death.'' Jane smiled sweetly at Carlisle.

Aro chuckled ''Yes Jane, I am aware of that. But since they didn't actually tell Isabella what we are.. though they didn't exactly discourage her from finding out either. And Edward did drop more than a few idiotic hints.''

''That was not Edwards intention, I assure you.'' Carlisle said holding one hand up.

''Oh? And when did you become a mind reader too?'' Aro replied smartly.

Way to go Aro.

''I... I didn't.. I don't...''

''Moving on.'' he said waving his hand ''The fact of the matter is, you invited a human into your family, in to your home and then you left her. Abandoned her. Left her to fend for herself in a world where she knows what kind of things go bump in the night. What kind of people are you? Who does that? Even I have my standards and I am as they say, heartless.''

''Edward thought..'' Carlisle began but Aro cut him off again.

''And do you always listen to the words of a seventeen year old boy? Are you not the coven leader, Carlisle?. Because it seems to me that blindlessly following the orders of two manipulating teenagers isn't the best thing a coven leader can do now is it?''

None of the idiots said anything.

Bella was shaking with silent laughter in my arms.

I looked down at her and raised one eyebrow.

She shrugged ''What, its funny.''

God I loved her.

''How about a vote?'' Aro asked looking round happily.

''Agreed.'' Caius added. Marcus nodded.

''Alright. So a punishment must be decided on the Cullen's. Who here would like to put forth an idea?''

''Make them feed from humans!'' one of the lower guards called out.

Caius rolled his eyes ''The idea is to punish them you idiot. Not give them a treat.''

We all chuckled at that.

''Come on, surely you can do better than that.'' Aro laughed looking round.

''Does it have to be a punishment for them as a whole or can we give them individual?'' someone asked.

Aro pondered this for a few seconds ''Hmm. Surprise me.''

''Make them split up their so called family,'' Demetri called out.

Aro considered this and tilted his head ''Not bad. Not bad. But I want something... more.''

''Make them kill each-other?'' Jane added happily.

That's more like it!

''Why not let Bella decide?'' Alec asked ''She was the one they abandoned. Shouldn't she have a say in this?''

''Excellent idea, Alec.'' Aro smiled and strode over to us ''How about it dear? Would you like to decide their fate?''

All eyes turned to my mate and I felt her stiffen in my arms. She hated being the centre of attention.

''Thank you, but I would much rather just stand here in the background and watch them get what they so deserve.''

well said beautiful.

''very well.'' Aro bowed to Bella and turned back to the Cullen's.

There must have been something showing in his expression because the Cullen's all huddled together like frightened little mice.

''Aro, old friend... surely we can... I mean, Isabella wouldn't have told a soul about us. Our secret was always safe.'' Carlisle pleaded moving in front of his family.

''but you left her. You all left her.'' Marcus said speaking up for the first time ''the girl thought Edward to be her mate and he willingly left her after treating her so cruelly. In the forest no less. The bonds this girl once had for you were strong and loyal. Fierce. But now... now the bonds have been slashed ripped and torn to shreds from her own pain and betrayal of those she once loved. I wouldn't have blamed her if she did go straight to the nearest humans and told them about the monsters that abandoned and hurt her.''

wow. I could see the same look on everyone's faces. I think that was the most Marcus has spoken in years.

''Bella, I never wanted to leave you. I told you. I love you. I thought I was protecting you from this world.'' Edward pleaded stepping around Carlisle.

''I know what you told me, Edward. I just don't care.'' Bella said quietly.

''Bella, love, think about this... they will kill us. Do you really want us dead? We love you. I love you.''

this was getting old fast.

''stop telling my mate that you love her, Cullen. She told you she didn't care. Take a fucking hint already.'' I growled.

He glared over at me. I Just smirked back.

Bella stepped forward and frowned at her ex.

''Edward, what we had, what I thought we had, its well and truly over. I love Felix. I have loved him since the day I met him and I will always love him. You and your family are just people I used to know. that's all. You played with my emotions and my life and then tossed me aside like I was nothing. Its time you got what you deserve.''

she stepped back and entwined out fingers. Edward looked like his world had just crumbled around his feet as he dropped to his knees.

''_Bella_...'' he croaked.

''get up you fucking pussy.'' Demetri sniggered.

Jane giggled ''he really is pathetic isn't he?'' she skipped over to where we were standing and grinned at Bella ''what did you ever see in him? He's so...mehh!''

fucking mehh. Gotta love Jane. She's crazy.

Bella smiled slightly ''it was the hair,''

Jane laughed loudly ''yeah it is kinda sexy. In a just rolled outta bed kinda way. He's basically a walking, talking, whining haircut.''

Bella giggled. Looks like my girls would get on ok. that's good to know.

''ladies, as amusing as this is, we have decisions to make.'' Aro smiled. ''brothers,''

he walked over to the thrones and took a hand from each of the brothers.

Looks like things were about to start.

Bella looked up at me. I could see the worry in her eyes. She wanted them punished but still worried they would be killed. She was entirely too good of a person. I fucking love her so much!

Bella looked up at me as though reading my mind and smiled.

''love you little warrior.''

''I love you too,'' she replied, giving my hand a slight squeeze.

''you know this is forever, right?'' I asked her with a grin.

''forever sounds pretty good to me.'' she replied.

Sounded better than good. It sounded fucking fantastic.

She jumped a little when Aro clapped his hands loudly a few minutes later.

They had decided...

The look on the fuckers faces was priceless!

Did they really think they would get away with it?

My girl was back in my arms and I was keeping her there. Hopefully for the rest of eternity.

The Cullen's were sentenced. Edward and Alice were made to join the guard for a minimum of two hundred years. Of course, Jasper would be joining too because his mate was here.

Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie would be fee to go but were on call for anything the brothers asked. Taking care of newborns, that kind of thing.

And Emmett decided to join the guard on his own. After Marcus told him that Barbie vamp, as Bella had christened her wasn't actually his mate at all, he decided to stay with his Belly-bear.

I was jealous for a few seconds before Marcus them went on to tell me that his and Bella's bond was a strong one of brotherly/sisterly love. Nothing more.

Plus, the guy was fucking awesome.

The ball was held and Bella and I spend most of it holed up in my..our chambers, showing each other how much we had missed the other.

We headed back to Forks a few days later.

Charlie had stayed down in Masen county but was due back.

I finally got to meet Bella's smelly friend Jake.

I used mind ju-ju to make him and his pack of pups think I was human. So its cool. We even hang out from time to time.

Charlie returned and life went back to normal.

Bella and I were leaving for Italy in a months time. She was letting me turn her. I couldn't fucking wait!

We could come back and see her dad any time she wanted once her thirst was under control.

She wouldn't have to lose her farther and I had a really great bond with the man so I was glad.

Whenever we came by, I could send out brain waves so to any human, we looked like we were ageing like they were.

Life was finally good.

Great even. Fucking perfect!

Bella and Jane hit it off and became like sisters. They were going to be a nightmare together when Bella is turned let me tell you.

My girl was constantly smiling though so I was happy she was happy. Our love was unbreakable and she even agreed to be my wife.

Edward and his bratty sister was miserable. And everyone else was happy.

All was right in the world.


End file.
